Wege der Liebe
by lysia lupin
Summary: Remus kleine Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts und entdeckt neue Seiten ....an sich und an anderen...
1. Chapter 1

So hier ist meine erste lange Fanfiction.Sie beginnt zur Zeit der Rumtreiber und später wird sie mit Harry und co fortgesetzt.

Alle Personen ausser Elisabeth(Lysia)Lupin und später Sascha und Seana gehören JKRowling genauso wie die meisten Orte.Nur die Story und die kranken Gedanken sind mein.

Vielen Lieben Dank an meine Beta Nadine,die sich der Geschichte angenommen hat.knuddeldich

Bitte bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

* * *

Das erste Jahr 

Gleis 9 3/4

'Na klar-DANKE!'

Eigentlich lief es, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Meine Eltern oder besser gesagt meine Mutter hatte mich in der Woche, bevor ich endlich nach Hogwarts durfte, zu Bekannten geschickt. Zu den Blacks. Sie waren eine alte Zaubererfamilie wie unsere und sicher waren wir auch irgendwie verwandt. Ich war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Zumal ich ohne meinen Bruder fahren musste. Wir hatten gerade Vollmond und Remus ist ein Werwolf. Ich verstand Grandpas Einwand, dass ich Remus nicht immer leiden sehen sollte und es tat mir auch immer weh, wenn ich ihn am Tag nach seiner Verwandlung sah. Es war immer eine furchtbare Zeit für ihn und kostete ihn Unmengen an Kraft.

Ein kleiner Trost – Sirius übernahm in der Zeit die Rolle des großen Bruders und besorgte mir auch mit mir unsere Schulsachen. Ich fand allerdings, dass er sich affig benahm. Er hatte mir am ersten Abend meine Haare angesengt. Ich musste gute 20 cm abschneiden lassen. Als Dank dafür fand er am nächsten Abend das stärkste Juckpulver in Bett und Schlafanzug.

Jetzt stand ich hier zum ersten Mal am dem Gleis 9 3/4 und Sirius war verschwunden.

Er hatte seine tollen Freunde gesichtet. Da war ich abgemeldet. Ich versuchte meinen Koffer in den Zug zu bugsieren, was mir dann 10 min später auch mit Hilfe eines Vertrauensschülers gelang. Ich bedankte mich und stieg dann noch einmal aus um meine Eule zu holen.

"Hey Lysia"

"WAS!" raunzte ich ihn an. "Willst Du mal wen tanzen sehen?" grinste Sirius und noch ehe ich irgendetwas entgegnen konnte sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab rote Funken. Sie trafen einen großen schlanken Jungen, der mühsam versuchte das Feuer auszutreten. Es gelang ihm, aber sein Umhang hatte sehr gelitten. Eine Ärmelnaht gab nach und kurz über den Brandlöchern zog sich ebenfalls ein langer Riss. Kurzum, der Umhang war ruiniert…

"Na, wie war ich!" " Du bist so ein Idiot" funkelte ich Sirius an und wandte meinen Blick zu dem Jungen zurück, aber er war verschwunden.

"Warum hast du das getan?" "Du weißt doch, dass er ein Kindskopf ist" bemerkte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Ohne nachzudenken drehte ich mich um und umarmte meinen Bruder. "Du siehst fürchterlich aus, Moony" bemerkte James und er hatte Recht. Ich sah Remus an wie schrecklich die letzten Nächte für ihn gewesen sein mussten. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und fahl. Er sah richtig kränklich aus. "Geht es Dir wirklich gut genug? Solltest Du nicht lieber noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben?" „Und dabei deine Auswahl verpassen? Niemals!" lächelte er aber ich sah ihm seine Schmerzen an. "Aber wir sollten jetzt besser einsteigen" erklang es kleinlaut hinter James. Es war Peter. Unscheinbar, klein und nervig. Kurz eine Klette! "Der fährt schon nicht ohne uns" lachte James und wir stiegen ein.

Im Zug gesellten sich die vier zu ein paar älteren Mädchen und James machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass ich dort nicht erwünscht war. "Du findest sicherlich ein paar Erstklässler." mit diesen Worten bugsierte er mich aus dem Abteil und schloss die Tür.

Warts nur ab James Potter, dass hast Du nicht umsonst getan dachte ich und durchforstete den Zug um einen Platz zu finden aber es war alles voll.

Ich freundete mich schon bei dem Gedanken die ganze Fahrt auf dem Gang verbringen zu müssen. Ganze 8 Stunden stehen. Doch im letzten Abteil war dann doch noch etwas frei. Um genau zu sein saß da nur dieser Junge vom Gleis.

Ausgerechnet er! Ich rechnete schon insgeheim damit, dass er mich ebenfalls aus dem Abteil schmeißen würde doch ein Versuch war es wert. Also fasste ich mir ein Herz, öffnete die Tür und ging hinein.

"Hallo..." sagte ich zaghaft. Er schaute kurz auf und wendete sich aber wieder seinem Buch zu.

"Kann ich mich vielleicht zu Dir setzten? Der ganze Zug ist voll" Er schaute auf, deutete auf den Platz vor ihm, nickte und las weiter. "Danke" antwortete ich auf seine Geste. Wir schwiegen uns eine ganze Weile an. Ab und zu jedoch blickte er von seinem Buch auf und musterte mich unauffällig.

"Was liest Du?"

"Nichts für kleine Kinder!", fauchte er mich an. Erschrocken und hilflos schaute ich ihn an, da seine Stimme kalt und hart klang. "Hey, ich bin nicht wie die Jungs eben! Ich habe Dir nichts getan und nur nett gefragt. "Ich stand auf und wollte lieber die Fahrt auf dem Gang verbringen als hier, bei ihm. Er hatte mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet und schaute verdutzt drein. Mit einem Werwolf als Bruder, James und Sirius als seinen besten Freunden, da lernt man schnell sich zu behaupten und zu wehren auch wenn mich diese Abfuhr komischerweise mehr berührte als jemals eine zuvor.

"Entschuldige" diese Entschuldigung klang trotz des kühlen Tons irgendwie ernst gemeint und ... warm. Er hielt mir das Buch hin und ich las Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene Ich setzte mich wieder. "Das hab ich auch schon gelesen. Aber eigentlich interessieren mich die alten Zaubertrankkünste der Druiden mehr." "Du kennst Dich mit Zaubertränken aus?" Jetzt klang er wirklich interessiert. "Naja ein bisschen. Ich hab etwas von meiner Großmutter gelernt und Grandpa legt auch viel Wert darauf. Er sagt immer, dass man Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke nie zu früh erlernen kann." Wir redeten die ganze Fahrt über. Unsere bevorzugten Themen - Zaubertränke, Hogwarts und ein paar andere Dinge. Ich fand meinen Gesprächspartner sehr faszinierend. Ich weiß nicht was es war. Seine langen dunklen Haare. Seine Stimme. Seine Augen. Aber auch mein Gegenüber schien etwas an mir zu faszinieren. Gut, Remus und seine Freunde redeten mit mir wenn es ihnen passte, aber dann nie über Zauberei und schon gar nicht über Zaubertränke. Aber der Junge tat es, obwohl er sicher gut zwei Jahre älter war als ich. Aber trotzdem schien er mich ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht auch nur auf Grund unseres gemeinsamen Interesses an Zaubertränken. Doch dann riss uns Sirius aus unserem Gespräch.

"Du solltest Deine Gesellschaft besser aussuchen. Wer bei den Hunden schläft wird mit Flöhen aufwachen. Er ist nicht der richtige Umgang für dich! Kommst Du?"

"Warum sollte ich? Vorhin wolltet ihr mit mir auch nichts zu tun haben."

"Weil Schnieffelus nicht der richtige Umgang für Dich ist, außerdem macht Dein Haustier Ärger!" entgegnete er. "Gut, ich komme" widerwillig stand ich auf und folgte Sirius. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um, "Wie heißt Du eigentlich?"

Der Junge war wieder in sein Buch vertieft und schaute mich überrascht an. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich für ihn interessieren würde. "Ähm... Severus... Severus Snape."

"War nett mit Dir zu reden, Severus. Ich bin Elisabeth Lupin aber alle nennen mich Lysia. Wir sehen uns!" ich lächelte ihn nochmal an und folgte Sirius.

"Hallo" sagte ich, als wir in das Abteil kamen und schaute gleich nach meiner Eule.

"Romeo ist doch ganz ruhig! Warum hast Du mich jetzt geholt?"

"Weil der Slytherin-Idiot nicht der beste Umgang für Dich ist und außerdem hat das Vieh James gebissen."

"Erstens, entscheide ich selber wer der richtige Umgang für mich ist und zweitens, James würde ich auch beißen. So, ich denke wir sind da!" Ich nahm Romeo aus seinem Käfig, setzte ihn auf meine Schulter und verlies das Abteil. Allerdings nicht ohne mir von James noch einen missachtenden Blick abzuholen

Die verdutzten Gesichter begleiteten mich, aber das störte mich nicht im Geringsten.


	2. Chapter 2

Huhu ihr Lieben...diesmal ganz schnell mit einem Update...

**Danke an Ewjena und Severin1 für eure Reviews...hoffe eurem Beispiel folgen noch viele andere liebguck**

**...und danke Nadine fürs Betalesen...knuddel

* * *

**  
Da standen wir nun auf dem Gleis in Hogsmead und vor uns ein Riese.

Er forderte uns freundlich dazu auf ihm zu folgen. Es musste Hagrid sein, von dem mir Remus und Sirius so viel erzählt hatten. Wir Erstklässler setzten mit ihm in Booten nach Hogwarts über. Es war ein großartiger Anblick, das Schloss eingehüllt in die Nacht und das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes. Traumhaft! Ich hatte schon viel davon gehört, aber es war noch viel faszinierender, wenn man es selbst sah. Genauso die große Halle. Es gab viel zu sehen und zu entdecken. Die Auswahlzeremonie war einfach beeindruckend. Ich kam nach Gryffindor, wobei ich den Eindruck hatte, dass der sprechende Hut mich durchaus auch gerne nach Slytherin geschickt hätte. Aber ich war glücklich mit der Entscheidung. So war ich mit vielen Freunden und Bekannten in einem Haus und konnte Remus etwas im Auge behalten. Wäre ich in einem anderen Haus untergekommen, hätte ich mir unentwegt Sorgen gemacht. Ich hing sehr an ihm. Während des Essens sah ich Severus am Tisch der Slytherins. Er schaute kurz zu mir herüber, drehte sich dann aber weg um mit einem anderen Schüler mit langen Haaren die Halle zu verlassen.

Die erste Zeit ging recht schnell vorbei und ehe ich mich versah stand auch schon Weihnachten vor der Tür.

Der Unterricht war eher unspektakulär. Vielleicht auch, weil mein Grandpa mir immer schon viel beigebracht hatte und ich somit nicht unbedingt Neues erfuhr.

Leider sah ich Severus selten. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie wirklich, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kannte. Ab und zu begegneten wir uns in der Bibliothek. Er redete dann sogar immer mal ein paar Worte mit mir. Aber auch immer nur wenn es keiner mitbekam.

Dann fingen die Ferien an und Remus fuhr mit seinen Freunden weg. Sie verbrachten Weihnachten bei James und ich blieb in Hogwarts. Nach Hause wollte ich nicht, denn Grandpa und Dad waren eh für das Ministerium unterwegs.

Es blieben nicht viele Schüler in Hogwarts...nur ein paar die sich auf ihre UTZ' oder ZAG's vorbereiten mussten.

Nun war Heilig Abend. Den Tag über schrieb ich noch ein paar Briefe und schickt Romeo mit ihnen weg.

Abends wollte ich zum Festessen. Aber vorher ging ich noch in die Bibliothek um etwas nachzuschlagen. Als ich fertig war sah ich Severus.

Er saß da, ohne auch nur im Geringsten Anstalten zu machen seine Arbeit zu beenden und zum Essen zu gehen. Ich ging auf ihn zu. "Hallo Severus!" "Hallo" "Sag mal kommst Du nicht mit zum Festessen?" Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Ach komm, es ist Weihnachten. Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht zusammen essen." Doch seine Antwort war nicht gerade erfreulich. "Ich hab noch viel zu tun", hatte er gesagt. Betrübt schaute ich zu Boden. "Schade, naja dann mach's gut!"

Ich ging runter in die Grosse Halle. Dumbledore hielt eine kleine Festrede und dann füllten sich auch schon die Gedecke vor uns.

Die Lehrer saßen vorne am Lehrertisch und die älteren Schüler zusammen in einer Ecke. Und ich? Naja, ich saß alleine am anderen Ende des Tisches.

Ich stocherte in meinem Essen herum und betrachtete das Knallbonbon vor mir. Was sollte ich damit alleine. Ich dachte schon daran Dumbledore zu fragen ob er es mit mir öffnete, aber da erschien ein weiteres Gedeck mir gegenüber. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Severus rein kam und sich zu mir setzte. Ich lächelte ihn an. Voller Freude fragte ich ihn, warum er seine Meinung geändert hatte. "Ich war einfach schneller fertig"

Wir aßen und unterhielten uns ein wenig. "Sollen wir?" fragte ich und deutete auf das Knallbonbon. Er nickte und nahm das andere Ende. PLOPP

Lauter Sterne schwirrten um unsere Köpfe. Eine kleine verzauberte Stoffeule flatterte um Severus' Nase rum. Er fing sie ein und setzte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Ich hatte ein kleines Kästchen mit feinen Ziselierungen in der Hand. "Kann ich die haben?" "Sicher, wenn ich das Kästchen haben kann" , er nickte und setzte mir die Eule auf die Hand. Ich musste grinsen. Das Kästchen interessierte mich eh nicht, aber ihm schien es etwas zu bedeuten.

Nach einiger Zeit ermahnte uns Dumbledore ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte Recht! Es war schon sehr spät. Severus begleitete mich noch zur Treppe und wir warteten bis die anderen weg waren. Ich sagte noch 'Gute Nacht' und ging ein paar Stufen die Treppe hoch. Doch da ergriff Severus das Wort. "Lysia!"

"Ja?" Ich ging wieder zurück. Er holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seinem Umhang und gab es mir. Ich strahlte vor Freude. Und dann zog auch ich etwas aus meiner Tasche. Es war um einiges größer und zerknitterter und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Ich hatte es fast vergessen und hätte es ihm am nächsten Morgen mit einer Eule geschickt.

Ich drängte ihn es auszupacken und öffnete auch meins.

Er war schneller als ich und hielt den Umhang, den ich ihm geschenkt hatte in den Händen.

"Ich hab ihn selber gemacht. Er ist Feuerresistent. Ich hoffe er gefällt Dir."

Er schaute mich ungläubig an. So als hätte er nie etwas geschenkt bekommen. Sicherlich war es auch fast so, denn er hatte nicht viele Freunde. Ich hatte auch mal ein Gespräch von zwei Slytherinmädchen mitbekommen, die meinten, dass er wohl aus einer wohlhabenden Familie käme aber nie von zu Hause erzählte und anscheinend auch keinen Kontakt zu ihr hatte.

"Hey, Wahnsinn, Zaubertränke der Druiden das Buch ist total selten. Danke!" impulsiv umarmte ich ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schnell wurde mir klar was ich getan hatte und lief die Treppe hoch ohne mich umzuschauen. Erst als ich außerhalb seines Blickfeldes war riskierte ich einen Blick hinunter zu ihm. Er ging langsam Richtung Slytherin-Schlafsaal und schaute sich immer wieder um, als würde er das, was gerade geschehen war, nicht glauben können. Ehrlich gesagt, ging es mir auch nicht anders.

"Hab ich das gerade wirklich gemacht?"

"Ja hast Du...eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin - Pah"

"Sir Nicholas!" erwiderte ich erschrocken. „...und wenn es so wäre, was würde dagegen sprechen? Ausserdem sind wir nur Freunde!" Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu rechtfertigen...

"Ach Kind ...Du verstehst noch gar nichts."

"Ach ja?" wütend ging ich ins Bett.

Die nächsten Tage waren recht schön. Zwar hatte ich den Eindruck, Severus wollte mir etwas aus dem Weg gehen aber allein der Versuch war zwecklos.

Wir verbrachten viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, da wir dort recht ungestört waren oder im Astronomieturm.

Ab und zu gelang es mir sogar ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Aber das eher selten, denn er öffnete sich kaum. Trotzdem genoss ich die Zeit und hatte den Eindruck, er täte es auch.

Ich fragte mich ob sich jemals jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte ihn kennen zu lernen.


	3. Chapter 3

Huhu ihr Lieben...meine zauberhafte Beta Nadine hat sich ins Zeug gelegt und tadaaaaaaaaaaa da ist Chap 3...auf das nächste update werdet ihr aber etwas warten müssen,weil ich möchte,dass sie sich auch ihrer FF widmet und mir auch nicht krank wird ...knuddel

Danke an alle Reviewer.Es tut verdammt gut eure lieben Kommentare zu lesen...Butterbier und Kekse verteil

...und an alle Schwarzleser...ja ich kann euch sehen...lasst mir doch ein Review da...ob positiv oder negativ,damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann.

* * *

Nach und nach kamen die anderen Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts und der Unterricht begann wieder.

Jetzt begann auch wieder die Zeit, in der sich Severus komplett zurückzog und mir aus dem Weg ging. Nicht zuletzt auch wegen der Tatsache, dass mich die Rumtreiber seltener allein ließen. Ich glaube einer der dagebliebenen Schüler hat verraten, dass ich die Zeit mit Severus verbracht hatte. So sorgten sie jetzt dafür, dass sich eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin traf.

Während der Weihnachtstage hatte ich einige Male versucht von Severus zu erfahren warum die Jungs was gegen ihn haben, aber er vermied es mir Antworten zu geben. Wenn ich mit meinem Bruder und seinen Freunden über ihn redete wichen sie mir auch aus. Sie sagten nur, dass sie ihn verabscheuten und er kein guter Umgang für mich sei. Aber was ging es sie an. Es ist mein Leben! Und ich mag ihn…

Sirius hatte sich in den Ferien sehr verändert aber 'who cares?' irgendwann würde er reden. Komischerweise war ich ihnen selten zu jung wenn es darum ging mir ihr Herz auszuschütten. Vielleicht, weil sie wussten dass ich nichts weitererzählen würde. Wem auch? Viele Freunde hatte ich auch nicht. Ich verstand mich mit vielen aber die Schüler meiner Klasse waren eher frustriert oder neidisch, dass ich einen Wissensvorsprung hatte. Die Älteren gaben sich selten mit Jüngeren ab und so war ich eigentlich alleine.

Remus war meine Vertrauensperson, mein Dreh und Angelpunkt aber kaum wieder da machte Remus einige schwere Nächte durch – Vollmond!

Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm helfen, aber das war mir leider verwehrt.

Meine Freundschaft zu Severus belastete mich in der Zeit auch sehr. Er ging mir aus dem Weg und zog sich zurück. Allgemein wurde er abweisender. Während eines Abendessens schien er dies aber für einen Augenblick zu vergessen und erwiderte mein Lächeln zaghaft. Was er auch später bereuen sollte, denn James gegenüber blieb das nicht unentdeckt. Als sie die Halle verließen, blieben er und Sirius plötzlich stehen.

"Hey Schniefelus! Neuer Umhang?" "Da muss man doch was dran ändern, oder James?" entgegnete Sirius. Severus blieb zwar kurz stehen, drehte sich dann aber um und ging in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraums. Da blitzen auch schon Funken auf, die aber gleich wieder zurückprallten und James' Umhang trafen. Auch Sirius bekam seinen Teil ab.

Grinsend wandte ich mich um und konnte nur noch ein: "Tja dumm gelaufen ..." raus bringen, bevor ich lachend die Treppe rauf fiel. Severus war bereits hinter einem Vorhang verschwunden. James und Sirius lernten, dass man solche Streiche nicht vor Lehrern abhalten sollte.

Professor Mc Gonagoll zitierte sie in ihr Büro.

"Na klasse. Strafarbeit und ein ruinierter Umhang und das alles wegen Schniefelus. Den erwisch ich nochmal!" raunzte James während er mit einigen Sprüchen versuchte seinen Umhang ansehnlicher zu gestalten.

"Wenn ihr immer so einen Mist baut. Geschieht euch recht. Was habt ihr eigentlich gegen Severus?"

"Alleine die Tatsache, dass er existiert reicht schon ihn nicht zu mögen!"

"Wie kannst Du sowas sagen James? Du kennst ihn gar nicht."

"Das will ich auch gar nicht"

"..und Du solltest es auch nicht" mischte sich auch noch Sirius ein.

"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Ausserdem, was geht es euch an? Ihr hängt auch mit dieser Klette rum", fauchte ich und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung zu Peter. Ich mochte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Er hing ewig an James' oder Sirius' Rockzipfel. Ich traute ihm nicht. Für mich war er einfach ein Heuchler, der gerade einflussreiche Freunde brauchte, um sicher zu sein. Ich drehte mich um und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ich wollte mich gerade schlafen legen, da hörte ich ein leises Klopfen am Fenster und öffnete es.

"Romeo - was machst Du denn hier!" pflichtbewusst hielt er mir sein Bein hin und ich nahm ihm den Brief ab. Zur Belohnung schob ich ihm noch ein Stück von meinem Muffin hin. Danach flog er zufrieden wieder in die Eulerei.

Sofort entfaltete ich das kleine Stück Pergament und las:

_Ich muss mit Dir reden._

_Ich warte um 20:00 Uhr in der Bibliothek auf Dich._

_Severus_

Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Eigentlich durfte ich um die Zeit nicht mehr im Schloss herumlaufen aber das war mir egal. Ich zog meinen Umhang wieder an und ging. "Wo willst Du denn hin? Du darfst nicht mehr raus!" Ich beruhigte meine Klassenkameradin "Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek vergessen." Dann schlüpfte ich durch das Portraitloch und lief in Richtung Bibliothek und

gleich in die Arme von Professor Mc Gonagoll.

Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben liegengelassen hatte und noch ein Buch bräuchte. Sie gab mir die Erlaubnis noch durchs Haus zu gehen, um die Hausaufgaben und das Buch zu holen. Ich stopfte das Pergament in meine Tasche und ging zu unserem Treffpunkt. Aber Severus war nicht da. Ich war etwas spät und dachte er sei schon gegangen und wollte mich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte. Sie lotste mich in eine Ecke in der Bibliothek.

"Was war das?" fragte ich erstaunt. "Legilimentik."

"Legli...- was?"

"Legilimentik aber das ist egal. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen. Es ist besser für uns beide."

"Was redest Du da. Ist das wegen Remus, Sirius und James? Das wäre Unsinn. Ich dachte wir sind Freunde."

Er stutzte kurz bei dem Wort Freunde und ich nahm ein leichtes Nicken wahr. "Glaub mir, es ist besser. Kein Kontakt mehr!"

Noch bevor ich widersprechen konnte war er verschwunden. Ich setzte mich einen Moment und ließ die Worte in meinem Kopf hallen. Was sagte er da? Legilimentik? Was ist das? Ich hatte es schonmal gehört aber bislang war mir diese Art der Kommunikation unbekannt.

Als ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte, stand ich auf und suchte nach einem Buch zu dem Thema. Ich fand auch recht schnell eines. "Was machst Du denn hier Lupin? Schülern des ersten Jahres ist der Aufenthalt außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums zu dieser Uhrzeit untersagt .Das gibt Ärger!"

Ich nahm das Buch, ging auf Filch zu...

"Ich habe eine Erlaubnis von Professor Mc Gonagoll!", drückte ihm das Pergament in die Hand und lief so schnell es ging zurück in meinen Schlafsaal.

In dieser Nacht fand ich keinen Schlaf und lass in dem Buch. Ich fragte mich ob ich das auch lernen könne und beschloss alles daran zu setzten.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ihr Süßen,

hier das neue Chap. etwas kurz aber ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten .

Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews...besonders an Severin1...und an Jessy15...herzlich Willkommen in der Runde...und wie immer DANKE and meine Beta Nadine !

* * *

Ab und an sah ich Severus in der großen Halle. Meistens vermied ich es zum Essen zu gehen, wenn er da war. 

In der Bibliothek verkroch ich mich in der hinterste Ecke und das auch nur, um ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Ich wollte ihn meiden. Es tat zu weh, dass er auf meine Briefe nicht reagiert hatte. Ich wusste, dass Legilimentik eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zwischen uns wäre, doch die musste ich erst noch lernen. Aber selbst dann wäre es zweifelhaft, ob er darauf einginge.

Der Rest des Schuljahres verging schleppend und ich wünschte mir es würde schneller gehen. Ich wollte endlich nach Hause. Zu Grandpa. Meine Freizeit nutzte ich dazu Legilimentik zu lernen, was sich als schwieriger gestaltete als ich zuvor gedacht hatte. Mir fehlte einfach jemand zum Üben. Bei Tieren funktionierte es und ich probierte es auch bei ein paar Schülern aus. Ich konnte zwar Teile ihrer Gedanken lesen, aber ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob das dann auch stimmte. Ausserdem ging es mir vor Allem um die Kommunikation. Dass Sirius dauernd daran dachte, wie er welches Mädchen am besten aufreißen konnte, war mir auch ohne Legilimentik klar. Ich brauchte einen Lehrer. Aber wen? Grandpa, sicher. Aber es waren noch 2 Wochen bis zu den Ferien und dann wusste ich auch nicht, ob er wirklich zu Hause war. Ich ging hoch in die Eulerei um ihm einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem ich ihn danach fragen wollte. Gedankenversunken schaute ich dann den ankommenden und wegfliegenden Eulen mit Romeo auf der Schulter zu, der mir zärtlich am Ohr knabberte.

"Miss Lupin, so in Gedanken?" "Professor Dumbledore, ähm, ja also, nein!" Er winkte eine Eule herbei und schickte sie mit einem Brief fort. "Sie wollen also Legilimentik lernen?" hatte er mich gefragt. "Ähm, ja aber woher...?" Er deutete auf das Buch, das aus meiner Tasche gefallen war.

"Sie sind ein bisschen jung dafür oder nicht?" "Mein Grandpa sagt immer man sei nie zu jung zum Lernen." Er lächelte. Ich wusste, dass er und Grandpa alte Freunde waren. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund für seine nachfolgende Reaktion. Ich war Grandpa zumindest in seinem unstillbaren Wissensdurst und Eigensinn sehr ähnlich. "Nun gut, warum eigentlich nicht? Haben Sie einen Lehrer?" Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Dann werde ich es Sie lehren. Da weiß ich dann wenigstens, dass Sie es beherrschen." Ich war erleichtert und froh zugleich. Einen besseren Lehrer konnte man nicht finden. Wir verabredeten für den nächsten Abend im Planetarium die erste Stunde.

Um 18:30 fand ich mich dort ein. Dumbledore war bereits dort. Er fragte mich, was ich bereits konnte und ich berichtete es ihm. "Dann wenden Sie ihr Können doch einmal bei mir an." Ich tat dies und er machte es mir auch recht leicht. Ich konnte einige Gedanken sehen. Socken? "Ja Socken, aber das bleibt besser unter uns" er zwinkerte mir zu und ich nickte. "So jetzt wollen wir einmal versuchen zu kommunizieren." Worüber rede ich mit meinem Schulleiter? Vielleicht erklärst Du ihm warum Du diese Technik lernen willst! Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Ich konnte es! Ich konnte es tatsächlich! Und - Moment mal... er hat Du gesagt. Eigentlich tat er es immer, aber in der Schule und vor anderen Schülern vermied er es. Schliesslich bin ich eine Schülerin, wie jede andere. Oh nein, jede andere Schülerin hätte diese Technik entweder gar nicht oder nur sehr langsam gelernt.

Wir übten noch eine Weile. "Du beherrschst das schon sehr gut, aber wie sieht es mit Okklumentik aus?"

"Okklumentik? Ich weiß nur, dass es der Gegenzauber ist." "Hast Dich schon damit beschäftigt?"

"Nein, warum?" "Legilimentik zu beherrschen ist eine große Verantwortung, aber Du musst bedenken, auch andere beherrschen diesen Zauber. Du musst Deinen Geist vor ihnen verschließen können." Ich verstand. "Gut, versuche wann immer es geht deinen Geist zu befreien. Leer zu denken. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Um dieselbe Zeit?" Ich nickte. "Gute Nacht, Professor." "Gute Nacht." Bevor ich schlafen ging probierte ich aus, was Dumbledore mir geraten hatte. Irgendwie wollte das aber nicht so ganz klappen. Auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien schaffte ich es dann aber schließlich doch und Dumbledore war recht zufrieden mit mir. Er schrieb Grandpa einen Brief über meine Fortschritte und meinte alles was mir fehlte wäre Übung und das konnte ich ja nun in den Ferien mit Grandpa nachholen.

* * *

So...das wars mal wieder...schaun wir mal wie es weitergeht...;) okok ich weiß es ja ...gemein,oder! 

Nun steht ihr 2.Jahr an...das erst war ja nicht wirklich ohne aber ...

Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews...damit ich weiß ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht...das gilt vorallem an die lieben Schwarzleser...einfach nur das kleine Knöpfchen streicheln ...Bis Bald...Dany


	5. Chapter 5

Anders als erwartet

Die Sommerferien verbrachte ich bei Grandpa. Anfangs mit Remus, aber später besuchte er James. Sirius war auch bei den Potters. Er hatte einige Probleme mit seiner Familie.

Auch meine Fortschritte konnten sich sehen lassen. Ich brannte darauf Severus zu zeigen was ich wegen ihm gelernt hatte.

Professor Dumbledore besuchte Grandpa einige Male. Er schien sehr über meine Erfolge begeistert zu sein.

Zum Ferienende freute ich mich auf meine Freunde und vor allem auf meinen Bruder. Aber es sollte anders kommen. Grandpa bekam einen Auftrag vom Ministerium nach Indien und Ägypten zu reisen. Er war der Auffassung, dass ich ihn begleiten sollte, da ich dort mehr lernen würde als in Hogwarts. Er bevorzugte die Praxis, nicht die Theorie.

Leider hatte ich dem nichts entgegen zusetzten. Ich musste mit und irgendwie freute ich mich auch darauf. Zu groß war meine Neugier was die fremden Länder für Geheimnisse bergen. So ging es also am 1. September nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, sondern mit Grandpa nach Indien.

Die Reisen waren sehr aufregend und ich entdeckte sehr viele alte Zauber für mich. Als sich das Jahr dem Ende neigte, hatte ich mir ein breites Wissen über alte Flüche, Zauber und Zaubertränke angeeignet. Besonders von einem alten Zauberer in Indien wurde ich in viele Geheimnisse eingeweiht.

Zwar ahnte ich noch nicht inwiefern sie mir irgendwann nützen würden, aber sie faszinierten mich. Ich fragte mich oft, warum Grandpa so darauf bestand, dass gerade ich das alles lernte, aber er hatte sicher seine Gründe und würde mir dies irgendwann erklären.

Ein ungutes Gefühl blieb jedenfalls. Was war mit dem Unterricht, den ich verpasste? Meinen Prüfungen? Meine Noten im ersten Jahr waren gut und Grandpa unterrichtete mich, aber reichte das aus?

Und was war mit meinen Freunden? Was mit Severus und Remus? Wie ging es ihnen? Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn ich nächstes Schuljahr wieder käme?

Aber diese Fragen sollten sich bald beantworten. Jetzt waren es nur noch zwei Wochen, bis Schuljahrsanfang. Die Zeit bis dahin verbrachte ich mit Grandpa im 'Tropfenden Kessel' in London. So konnte ich meine Schulsachen kaufen und mich wieder langsam an die britische Zaubererwelt gewöhnen.

Einmal trafen wir auch Hagrid, der uns erzählte, dass die Rumtreiber Hogwarts gut auf trapp gehalten hatten.

Und dann war es soweit. Vor mir lag das Gleis 9 ¾. Der Hogwartsexpress stand dampfend und fahrbereit da. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn ich war spät dran. Ich sollte meine Uhr wieder tragen, dachte ich während ich in den Zug sprang.

Ich schlenderte an einigen Abteilen vorbei und überlegte erst ob ich mich zu einigen Klassenkameraden setzen sollte, die mich freundlich und neugierig grüßten. Doch dann hörte ich vertraute Stimmen und lautes Lachen. Ich folgte den Geräuschen.

"Darf ich?" stand ich fragend in der Abteiltür.

"Schöne Frauen sind immer willkommen" antwortete James. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Meinte er jetzt wirklich mich oder stand jemand hinter mir? Ich drehte mich leicht um, doch da war keiner. Erkannte er mich nicht? Hatte ich mich so verändert? Ich trug ein indisches Kleid, vielleicht irritierte ihn das auf den ersten Blick. Auch hatte ich meine Haare wachsen lassen und trug sie am liebsten offen. Damals hatte ich noch wesentlich kürzere Haare und trug sie immer zusammengebunden. Ich hatte diese Überlegungen kaum zu Ende gedacht, da hörte ich meinen Namen. "Lysia? Hey James das ist Lysia. Schön, dass Du wieder da bist" und eh ich mich versah nahm Sirius mich auch schon in den Arm.

War das jetzt wirklich passiert? Skeptisch betrachtete ich die Szenerie. Noch nie hatte er sich über mein Auftauchen gefreut.

Doch viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte ich nicht denn schon tauchte Remus auf und begrüßte mich. Auf ihn freute ich mich am meisten und es war gut ihn wieder zu haben.

Sie fragten mich nach meinem Jahr aus und ich musste ihnen alles haarklein erzählen. Ab und zu warfen James und Sirius ein, wie langweilig doch ihr Leben dagegen gewesen war, worüber ich jedoch nur schmunzeln musste. Das Leben der Rumtreiber, langweilig. Ja sicher. Ich wusste, dass sie mindestens einmal im Monat als Animagi mit Remus zusammen über Hogwarts Ländereien streiften und auch sonst oft James' Tarnumhang nutzten. Ausserdem gab es da noch die Karte der Rumtreiber, die ihnen zu manchen Ausflügen und Streichen verhalf.

Ich hatte die Jungs einmal mit der Karte erwischt und sie weihten mich in ihr Geheimnis ein. Die Fahrt verging wie im Flug und als ich die Kutschen sah und schließlich vor dem Schloss ausstieg, war ich wieder zu Hause.

Ich merkte, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Aber das Beste war, dass ich den Eindruck hatte, die Jungs schienen mich endlich für voll zu nehmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Festessen,die große Halle,die Auswahlzeremonie...wie sehr hatte mir das alles gefehlt...und auch Severus.Tatsächlich schaute er das ein oder andere Mal zu mir rüber.Auch er hatte sich verändert.Seine Haare waren länger und er war irgendwie männlicher geworden.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in mir breit,dass ich zuvor nicht kannte.Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zitierte mich Prof. McGonagall in ihr Büro.Sie wollte wissen was ich alles gelernt hatte,gab mir meinen Stundenplan und nannte mir meine Termine für die Nacholprüfungen.

Alle Fächer in drei Tagen.

Aber das Gute war,dass ich dafür die erste Woche nicht zu jedem Unterricht musste und mich vorbereiten konnte.

Widererwarten lief aber alles ganz in Ordnung und meine Bedenken wurde zerschlagen als ich meine Ergebnisse bekam.Überall zufriedenstellende Noten.

Eines Abends begegnete ich Severus alleine in der Bibliothek.Es war irritierend ihn da sitzen zu sehen.Tausend Schmetterlinge kribbelten in meinem Bauch und als ich allen Mut zusammengefasst sprach ich ihn an.

"Hallo!"

"Hallo"

"Wie geht es Dir?" Er nickte.Es sollte wohl heissen,dass es ihm gut geht aber das glaubte ich ihm nicht recht,denn er sah schlecht aus.

"Wie war dein Jahr?"

"Oh sehr gut,danke.Ich hab sehr viel gelernt.Wusstest Du,dass die alten Ägypter ähnliche Zaubertränke hatten wie die Druiden?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich erzählte ihm ein bischen.Er war zwar sehr nervös,dass jemand kommen könnte aber es interessierte ihn auch,was ich zu erzählen hatte.Ich hoffte so sehr,dass er mich auch etwas vermisst hatte und ihm unsere Freundschaft doch nicht so egal war.

Doch dann unterbrach uns Remus,der zwar nicht begeistert war mich mit Snape zu sehen,doch nichts sagte.In dem Fall war er zurückhaltender als seine Freunde.

"Lysia-Prof.Dumbledore will dich sehen."Ich nickte.

"Wir sehen uns,ok!"Erschrocken sah Severus mich an aber in seinem Blick konnte ich ein Ja erkennen und ich drehte mich um und ging.

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore bezog sich nur auf meinen Wissensstand.Er lies sich von den Reisen berichten und von meinen Okklumentik-Kenntnissen.

Er schien recht zufrieden als er mich dann entlies.

Leider war das Treffen in der Bibliothek das einzige Mal an dem Severus mit mir geredet hatte und ich sehnte mir die nächsten Ferien herbei,doch die Zeit bisdahin zog sich.Aber es gab auch Lichtblicke.Die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead.Endlich durfte ich auch dorthin und es waren neben den Quidditchspielen willkommene Abwechslungen.

Dabei hatte ich mich mit Molly angefreundet.Sie war bereits abgegangen als Remus auf die Schule kam aber ich kannte sie von Familienfesten.Sie war irgendwie mit Sirius verwandt und arbeitete in Hogsmead in einem kleinen Laden.Obwohl sie schon verlobt war und bald heiraten wollte kamen wir sehr gut miteinander klar.Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl,dass sie mich als ihre kleine Schwester sah.Generell hatte ich viel mehr ältere Freunde.Leider fuhr sie über Weihnachten nach Hause.Genauso wie James ,Sirius und Remus.Somit sollte ich mal wieder alleine über die Feiertage in Hogwarts bleiben.

Ich wusste,dass Severus Weihnachten immer im Schloß verbrachte und mit unbehagen dachte ich daran,denn er verkroch sich wieder nur in der Bibliothek und ging mir aus dem Weg.Warum müssen sich Männer immer wie Idioten verhalten wenn es um Freundschaften geht?

Da kam mir Mollys Einladung gerade Recht die Tage bei ihrer Familie zu verbringen.Sie hatten ein süßes abgelegenes Haus und der dichte Schnee verwandelte das Cottage in eine romantische Szenerie.

Ihre Familie war sehr nett und empfing mich genauso herzlich wie ich es von ihr kannte.

Viel und ohne Namen zu nennen redete ich mit ihr über Severus und mein Entschluss endlich mit ihm einiges zu klären wuchs.

Zurück in Hogwarts war ich die erste Zeit viel mit den Rumtreibern zusammen und beschäftigte mich mit meinem Lernstoff doch immer darauf bedacht,den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden um mit Severus in welcher Art auch immer zu reden.

Der Schnee schmolz und das Wetter wurde schöner und wärmer.

Doch in mir machte sich mehr und mehr ein Gefühl der Kälte und Sehnsucht breit.

Je mehr Zeit verging,desto öfter weinte ich mich in den Schlaf,wurde stiller und kapselte mich ab.

Eines Tages traf ich in der Halle auf Severus.Er schien auf jemanden zu warten und ich wendete meine Leglimentikkenntnisse an.

'Sag mal,warum redest Du nicht mehr mit mir?Warum gehst Du mir aus dem Weg?Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?'

Erstaunt sah er zu mir rüber.

'Woher kannst Du denn Legli..'

'Das spielt keine Rolle.Fakt ist,dass ich es kann.'

'Warum akzeptierst Du nicht,dass es besser ist wenn wir keinen Kontakt haben?'

'Weil ich es nicht kann.Ich dachte unsere Freundschaft wäre dir auch wichtig.Ich akzeptier das nicht ohne Erklärung.'

'Deine Freunde und Dein Bruder würden das nie hinnehmen.'

'Aber meine Freunde sind meine Sache und nicht deren.'

Schweigen!

'Denkst Du ich hab das Ganze umsonst gelernt?Ich will Dich nicht aufgeben.'

'Lysia-verdammt...akzeptier es!'

Dann verschloss er seinen Geist und ich kam nicht mehr an ihn ran.Ich wollte ihn so zur Rede stellen und ging auf ihn zu aber dann lies er mich noch ein Bild sehen.Nur einen Moment.Es war Lily-Lily Evans.

Ich wich einen Schritt zurück,rannte so schnell es ging aus der Halle hinunter zum See.

Ich wollte nur noch alleine sein...alleine sein mit dem Gefühl,dass mein Herz zerreisst.

* * *

So ihr Liebe,da habt ihr Chap 6.Ich übergeh grad ein bischen meine Beta,die noch an dem Chap arbeitet aber nach den vielen Bitten und Mails hab ich mich entschlossen es doch schon mal zu posten und es dann zu ersetzen bzw zu bearbeiten,wenn Nadine Anmerkungen hat. 

Danke an meine Süßen Reviewer...hab euch lieb ...und extra für euch kommt auch Chap 7 direkt hinterher,denn ich weiß,dass da ein paar schon drauf warten ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Lily Evans...was finden nur alle an ihr.

Sie war Remus beste Freundin , James und Sirius standen auf sie und nun auch noch Severus.

Ja ich war eifersüchtig!-Eifersüchtig auf eine Frau,der ich dankbar sein sollte für ihre Freundschaft zu meinem Bruder.

Und gleichzeitig musste ich mir eingestehen,dass Severus mir mehr bedeutete als ich bisher gedacht hatte.Vielleicht war ich auch zu jung und es war nur eine Schwärmerei aber warum dann er?Sirius und James sahen um längen besser aus und auch der ein oder andere Ravenclaw war attraktiver und um Längen nicht so kompliziert.

Aber meine Eifersucht auf Lily,Entäuschung und Wut über Severus schlugen in Traurigkeit um.

Lange sass ich dort unten am See und beschloss Severus zu vergessen,dass zu tun,was er wollte.Was kümmerte er mich.

Dann riss Sirius mich aus einen Gedanken.

"Hier!" er hielt mir ein Sandwich und einen Kesselkuchen hin.

"Ich dachte mir Du hast vielleicht Hunger.Du warst nicht beim Essen."sagte er fürsorglich.

"Ja,danke."Ich nahm das Sandwich und ass es.

"Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Nichts." ungläubig schaute er mich an."Wirklich nichts Sirius.----Teilen?"ich hielt ihm den Kesselkuchen hin und er nickte.

Zwar ging er auf mein Ablenkungsmanöver ein aber geglaubt hat er mir nicht.

Spät gingen wir zurück in unseren Turm.Aber an schlafen war nicht zu denken und ich holte das Buch,das Severus mir im ersten Jahr geschenkt hatte heraus.

Wie ein Relikt betrachtete ich es, bevor ich es wütend in die Ecke warf.Warum nur?

Irgendwann schlief ich im Morgengrauen ein bis mich lautes geknalle weckte.

Ich lief runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Gracia erzählte mir,dass einige Jungen der ersten Klasse auf Peeves Knallfrösche getretten sind.

"Kommst Du mit nach Hogsmead,Schwesterherz?" fragte Remus als er hinter mir auftauchte.

"Ich mach mich nur schnell fertig ."

Wir frühstückten und warteten dann vor dem Schloss auf James und Sirius.

Warum sagt man eigentlich uns Frauen nach,dass wir immer zu lange brauchen?

"So los gehts!" Sirius sprang die paar Stufen vor dem Eingang hinunter und zog sich seine Jacke an.Im Hintergrund sah ich James,der Lily im Schlepptau hatte.

'Na danke.Die auch noch!' dachte ich aber was sollte ich ändern.Immerhin waren die anderen Jungs noch dabei.Gekonnt ignorierte ich sie,auch als sie uns alle begrüßte.

Die Beiden gingen etwas hinter uns her und eine Freundin Lilys hinter den Beiden.

"Du bist unausstehlich POTTER!" und schon rauschte Lily an uns vorbei.Ihre Freundin hatte erhebliche Probleme ihr zu folgen.

"Tja das war wohl nichts Krone,was?" scherzte Sirius aber ich sah das es James bedrückte.

Ich lies mich etwas zurückfallen.

"Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen,was?"

"Was gehts dich an?"

"Hey,...ich wollte nur nett sein."ich ging wieder schneller aber James entschuldigte sich sofort.

"Was hatte sie denn?Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

"Über Quidditch ...naja und diesem Slytherin-Trottel Snape."

"Naja,vielleicht mag sie kein Quidditch." damit versuchte ich meine eigenen Emotionen zu übertünchen.Lily reagierte so heftig auf eine negative Bemerkung über Snape?Ich sah es schon kommen-Lily und Severus-das Traumpaar.

Es tat weh,sehr weh aber ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Vielleicht hast Du recht und sie mag kein Quidditch.!Hey wartet auf uns!"

James nahm anlauf und sprang Sirius auf den Rücken und riss ihn dabei fast um.Es sah so komisch aus,dass es mich zum lachen brachte und die beiden kabbelten so lange bis wir in Hogsmead ankamen.Ich vergas für eine ganze Weile Severus und meine Gefühle.

Wir trennten uns,verabredeten aber einen Zeitpunkt und Ort.

Etwas verspätet kam ich in die 'Drei Besen'.Die Jungs warteten schon und kaum sass ich hatte Sirius mir auch schon ein Butterbier hingestellt.

Dann machten wir uns auf den Rückweg.Es war einer der schönsten Tage in Hogsmead.

Ein paar Tage später sah ich Snape in der Bibliothek.Er verliess sie gerade.Ich denke er hatte mich nicht gesehen.Seine Bücher lagen noch auf dem Tisch und ich ging wie gebannt auf sie zu und schaute hinein.Es ware Bücher über die Dunklen Künste.Aber nicht aus dem 5.Jahr sondern gehobener Stoff.Ein Buch war sogar aus der verbotenen Abteilung.Wie in Trance blätterte ichweiter bis ich jäh aus ihr befreite.

"Spionierst Du mir etwa nach?"

Ich schaute auf.Snape starrte mich an.Ich spürte Wut in mir aufsteigen und wie sich meine Augen verengten.

"Dir doch nicht !So interessant bist Du nicht!" drehte mich um und ging.

Die Tage vergingen und unsere Jahresabschlussprüfungen waren auch vorbei.Die Jungs hatten gerade ihre letzte ZAG-Klausur geschrieben und somit war das Schuljahr inoffiziell zuende.

"Kommst Du mit zum See runter?"

"Oh Hallo Sirius- einen Moment Kathy- ähm ja geht schon mal vor ...ich muss Grandpa noch eine Eule schicken."

Ich wendete mich Kathy zu und redete noch kurz mit ihr über die Prüfung aber sie war total abwesend,wie viele wenn Sirius und James im Doppelpack auftauchten.Insgeheim schmunzelte ich.Gut James ist einer der beliebtesten Jungen,da er Sucher in unserem Hausteam ist und Sirius eindeutig der bestaussehenste Junge der Schule.

Ich ging in die Eulerei um Romeo mit einem Brief wegzuschicken und dann runter zum See zu den anderen.

Wütend,zerknittert und noch blasser als sonst rauschte Severus an mir vorbei.

James und Sirius lachten immernoch und auch ihr kleines Anhängsel Peter.

"Was war denn hier los?"

Das hätte ich so nicht fragen sollen denn 3 Stimmen fingen gleichzeitig an zu erzählen.

Es war gemein was sie erzählten aber ich musste auch zugeben,dass es mich amüsierte.Geschah ihm recht.Zugegeben,ich hätte ihn gerne kopfüber in der Luft hängen gesehen.

Das letzte Quidditchspiel stand an und James trainierte viel wobei uns den Pokal keiner mehr abnehmen konnte doch Slytherin war immer ein Hassgegner. Remus nutze die unterrichtsfreie Zeit um sich von dem letzten Vollmond zu erholen.

Sirius und ich waren oft auf den Ländereien unterwegs.Ich genoss seine Gesellschaft,lernte ihn von einer anderen Seite kennen und schätzen.Er war doch nicht so oberflächlich und arrogant wie ich ihn eingeschätzt hatte und ich dachte nicht mehr so oft an Severus und wie sehr mich alles verletzt hatte.

Eines Abend sassen wir lange am See unten und schauten uns den Sonnenuntergang an.

"Weißt Du...Snape ist nicht das einzige männliche Wesen in Hogwarts."meinte er völlig zusammenhangslos.  
"Bitte?" ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Butterbier.

"Du kannst vielleicht die anderen täuschen aber mich nicht.Er..."

"Er existiert nicht für mich.-Magst Du?" und hielt ihm mein Butterbier hin.Er nahm es und trank.

"Ich möchte,dass Du weißt,dass ich immer für Dich da sein werde."lächelnd sah ich ihn an und ich hätte schwören können,dass er leicht rot wurde.

Er klang sehr warmherzig und liebevoll.Nicht mehr wie der Spassvogel und Macho Sirius Black,den er vor den anderen gab.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile dort sitzen und alberten herum.Es war gut zu wissen,dass er da war.

Wenige Tage später sassen wir im Zug nach Hause.Wieder einmal war ein Jahr zuende und diesmal viel zu schnell.

In ein paar Minuten wären wir in London,Grandpa holte uns ab und ich würde alle erst in zwei Monaten wiedersehen.

Ich merkte wie unegal mir das war.Vorallem Sirius nicht zu sehen.Er war mir wichtig geworden.Unsere Gespräche würden mir fehlen.Sehr sogar und ich fragte mich oft warum er mich erst jetzt so behandelte,schliesslich kannte ich ihn schon viele Jahre.

Und dann war es soweit-Der Zug hielt und ich stürmte raus um Grandpa zu begrüßen.Wir verstauten unsere Koffer auf einem Trolley und nachdem ich Romeo obendrauf gestellt hatte schaute ich traurig zu den Jungs rüber.Remus verabschiedete sich und Grandpa meinte ich solle es auch tun.

"Kommst Du Remus?Wir müssen gehen."Er nickte.

"Wir sehen uns dann.Machts gut!"rief ich James und Peter zu und als ich mich umdrehte stand dort Sirius.

"Du wolltest gehen ohne Dich zu verabschieden?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Pass auf Dich auf Kleines,ja."Er nahm mich in den Arm."Ich schreib Dir wenn ich weiß wo ich in den Ferien sein werde."versprach er und als er mich aus der Umarmung entlassen hatte nickte ich .Aber das sollte noch nicht alles gewesen sein.Er schaute mich an und gab mir einen Kuss.Meinen ersten Kuss.Alles um mich herum verschwand.Ich wollte das es nie endete! Als mich Sirius loslies folgte ich Grandpa und Remus...unfähig etwas zu sagen, drehte mich aber nocheinmal um und sah im Hintergrund Severus.Er musste unwillkürlich alles mitbekommen haben.Ich hatte wieder die Bilder von ihm und Lily im Kopf und es tat weh aber da waren auch Gefühle Sirius gegenüber die ich nicht einschätzen konnte.Die mich verwirrten.

Ich kam erst wieder im Hier und Jetzt an als wir zu Hause aus dem Auto stiegen.


	8. Chapter 8

Gefühlschaos

Immerwieder dachte ich an die Szene am Bahnhof und verstand nicht warum Sirius nichts von sich hören lies.Spielte er nur mit mir und meinen Gefühlen?Ich wollte es nicht glauben.Das durfte nicht sein.Ich könnte ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten und Severus auch nicht.War ich wirklich so naiv,dass ich glaubte,der bestaussehenste Junge der Schule interessiere sich für mich?-Ja ich war so naiv.

Ich schrieb gerade einen Brief an ihn aber sicher würde er auf diesen ebenso wenig antworten wie auf den letzten und den davor.

Und wieder zerknüllte ich das Pergament und lies es in Flammen aufgehen bevor ich mich an den fünften Entwurf machte.

Es klopfte.

"Besuch für Dich Kleines."

" Danke Pa."Ich stand auf und schob das Pergament unter einen Stapel Bücher.Wieder ein klopfen.Diesmal an der offenen Tür.Ich drehte mich um und traute meinen Augen nicht.Da stand er.

Am liebsten wäre ich meinem ersten Impuls gefolgt und hätte ihm das nächstbeste Buch an den Kopf geworfen aber mein Drang ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen war um einiges stärker.

"Hallo Kleines!" sagte er frech grinsend und ich drängte den Gedanke zuvor beiseite und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.Noch ehe ich realisiert hatte was ich getan hatte fand ich mich in einer festen Umarmung und einem innigen Kuss wieder.

Als ich mich lösen konnte überfiel ich ihn auch gleich mit meinen Fragen,warum er nicht geschrieben hatte.

"Es ist so viel passiert.Ich wohne jetzt bei James und ...ich habe deinen Brief erst heute bekommen und da bin ich sofort her."

Ich verstand das.Ich kannte die Blacks und Sirius.Er passte nicht in diese Familie.

Er erzählte mir alles.Wir redeten lange und später gesellte sich auch Remus zu uns.Ein paar Tage verbrachten wir alle zusammen ehe wir Grandpa in London trafen um unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen.

Die Zeit mit den Beiden war toll.Sie waren mir am Wichtigsten.Nicht,dass ich James nicht mochte aber er gab gerne mit dem an was er konnte und auch hatte ich den Eindruck,dass ich für ihn immernoch das kleine Mädchen war.Sicher ich war 2 Jahre jünger als die anderen aber nur er machte da einen Unterschied.

Sirius und ich waren unzertrennlich.Auch wenn dies Grandpa widerwillig beobachtete.Irgendwas hatte er,wollte es aber nicht sagen.

Im Zug trafen wir dann auf James.Er hatte schon ein Abteil reserviert und als ich hineinging sah ich Lily.Erstaunt sah ich James an und er fing auch gleich an:"Ihr kennt doch Lily Evans,oder?"

Die Jungs nickten und ich setzte mich neben sie.Ich mochte sie immernoch nicht und wieder kam dieses Gefühl in mir hoch.

"Hallo."

"Hallo!"Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile und ich musste mein Urteil über sie revidieren.Sie war nett ,sehr nett sogar und langsam verstand ich warum Remus in ihr eine so gute Freundin hatte.Eigentlich war es komisch denn wir hatten nie Kontakt zueinander.

"Leute ich hab Durst.Ich such mal die Verpflegungsdame.Möchte sonst noch einer etwas?"

"Hmm ich komm mit."antwortet James und zusammen machten wir uns auf die Suche.

"Sag mal Du und Tatze?"Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Ja."

"Seit wann?"

"Seit letztem Jahr?"

"...er hat nichts erzählt."

Wir kauften unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Rückweg.

"Und Du und Lily?"

"Ich hab ihr geschrieben wie du mir das geraten hast und wir waren zwei Tage in der Winkelgasse zusammen.Ich glaub wir sind sowas wie Freunde geworden."

"Hey das freut mich.Sie ist nett."

Wieder an unserem Abteil angekommen trat uns Sirius auch schon entgegen und drängte mich wieder hinaus.

Fast verschüttete ich mein Butterbier aber ich kam auch nicht gegen ihn an.

"Hey was ist los?"

"Ich wollte einen Moment mit Dir alleine sein."fragend schaute ich ihn an.

"Aha und was gibt es?"

"Sag mal,willst Du das mit uns in Hogwarts verheimlichen?"

Erstaunt schaute ich ihn an denn diese Frage stellte ich mir gar nicht.

"Nein.Wie kommst Du auf die Idee,oder willst Du?"

"Nein.Dazu bin ich viel zu stolz auf Dich.Ich dachte Du,weil Du dich nicht neben mich gesetzt hast und naja..."

"Hey..."Ich küsste ihn.Er zeigte Unsicherheit und es schien als sei ihm die Sache mit uns wirklich wichtig.Sollte ich wirklich einen der beliebtesten Jungs der Schule so in meinen Bann gezogen haben?

Doch viel Zeit an den Gedanken zu verschwenden hatte ich nicht denn ich spürte Severus Anwesenheit.

Er ging geradewegs auf uns zu und Sirius drückte sich näher an mich ran um ihn vorbei zu lassen.Früher hätte er jede Gelegenheit genutzt Severus zu ärgern und ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten aber nun nutzte er seine Überlegenheit aus und eh ich mich versah küsste er mich wieder.

Einen kurzen Moment gelang es mir Severus Gedanken und Gefühle zu spüren .

Nein,warum dieser Black?Das kann nicht sein.Ich liebe sie doch!sein Gefühlsgemisch aus Hass,Entäuschung ,Zuneigung und tiefster Trauer erschütterten mich.Ich zitterte.

"Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Nichts,lass uns reingehen."Während ich Sirius folgte schaute ich noch einmal Severus hinterher.

Warum hatte er mir diese Gedanken und Gefühle niemals vorher offenbart?Aber nun war es zu spät.Ich hatte mich für Sirius entschieden und es bestand ein Band zwischen uns das unerklärlich war.

Dennoch beschäftigte mich das Ganze noch eine Weile.Liebte ich sie vielleicht beide?Warum brachten mich Severus Gefühle und Gedanken mehr aus der Fassung als es Sirius erster Kuss tat?Warum?


	9. Chapter 9

Und wieder begann ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts.

Aber es war eigenartig.Nie kam mir das in den Sternenhimmel gehüllte Schloss schöner vor.Nie vorher waren die Hallen prächtiger.Ich nahm alles bewusster auf.Mehr noch als je zuvor.Ich wurde erwachsen und von nun an sollte sich vieles ändern.

Auch im Unterricht begriff ich mehr und mehr worum es ging.Sicher ich war eine ganz passable Schülerin und beherrschte das was ich gelernt hatte aber mir wurde die Bedeutung bewusster,die Verantwortung,die uns zuteil wurde mit jedem Zauber den wir lernten.

Meine Freizeit verbrachte ich zunehmend mit den Jungs oder Molly wenn ich in Hogsmead war und auch Lily war ab und an dabei.

Solang es das Wetter zulies waren wir draussen auf den Ländereien .Hauptsache unterwegs.

So plätscherte das Schuljahr dahin.Einige Mädchen bedachten mich mit bösen Blicken oder auch damit,dass sie mich mieden.Mittlerweile hatten es viele herausbekommen,dass ich Sirius Freundin war.Schliesslich versteckten wir es nicht,aber mehr als Händchenhalten passierte eh nicht.Die Anderen liessen uns kaum allein und vor Remus wollte ich Sirius nicht küssen.Ich wusste,dass er unglücklich verliebt war.In Lily aber er traute sich auch nicht mit ihr darüber zu reden.Wegen James und der Tatsache,dass er sich jeden Vollmond in eine unberechenbare Bestie verwandelte.

Ich hasste die Kreatur,die ihm das angetan hatte.

Diese Weihnachten wollte ich mit den Jungs verbringen.Wir fingen schon früh an zu planen und entschieden uns für das Ferienhaus der Potters etwas ausserhalb eines Dorfes im Norden Schottlands.Auch die Blacks hatten dort ein Anwesen.Diese Gegend war bei Zauberern sehr beliebt,da es dort kaum Muggel gab.

Und dann war es auch schon soweit.Das Haus lag wunderschön idyllisch in einer Schneelandschaft.Romantischer hätte es nicht sein können.Ein paar Tage nach unsere Ankunft überedete ich Sirius mit mir doch zu dem Anwesen seiner Familie zu gehen.

Ich wusste wie sehr er an dem Haus hing und das er dort auch glückliche Stunden mit seiner Familie verbracht hatte.Doch als wir dort ankamen waren wir nicht alleine.

"Elisabeth?Was machst Du hier?"

Ich zuckte zusammen.Es war meine Mutter.Ich hatte kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu ihr und fuhr sie ebenso an wie sie mich.

"Ferien!Und DU?"Dann erschien hinter ihr aus dem Haus kommend ein Mann,den ich nicht kannte.

"Vater?"

Ich wollte gerade Sirius fragen ob das wirklich sein Vater war,denn er kam mir bekannt vor.Ich hatte ihn ab und zu einmal mit meiner Mutter in der Winkelgasse gesehen als der Mann sich auch schon hinter meine Mutter stellte und seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte.

Wenn ich bei die Blacks besuchte war er meist auf Geschäftsreisen oder ich sah ihn nur ein zwei Minuten aber das letzte Mal war nun auch schon 3 Jahre her.

"Nein.das kann nicht sein."entfuhr es Sirius.

Ich verstand nichts.

"Nicht sie.Das ist nicht wahr."doch der Mann nickte nur und nun wollte auch ich wissen was los ist.

"Kann mir mal jemand erklären was los ist?"

Doch Sirius machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stammelte immer wieder "Nein"

"Kommt ins Haus."sagte der Mann,doch Siriusdrehte sich um und lief weg.Ich folgte ihm ein paar Schritte und rief ihm nach doch er hörte nicht.

"Elisabeth.Bleib hier!"

Ich ahnte das Sirius Entdeckung nichts Gutes zu verheissen mochte und fing nun an selber lauter zu werden.

"Was ist hier los?Warum läuft Sirius weg und was macht ihr Beiden hier?"

"Komm ins Haus."

"Nein!Ich will wissen was los ist."

"Nun gut,"begann Mr Black..."Ich ...ich bin Dein .."

"Er ist Dein Vater!"viel ihm Mutter kalt ins Wort.Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"NEIN,das ist nicht Dein ernst. Und was ist mit Dad?"

Aber eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht mehr wissen.Mr Black kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu doch ich wich ihm aus und lief zurück zu den anderen in der Hoffnung dort Antworten zu finden.

Doch erstmal wollte ich alleine sein und lief ohne ein Wort in mein Zimmer.

Kurz darauf folgte mir Remus und ich erzählte ihm was passiert ist aber er nahm mich nur einfach in den Arm.Er war da für mich und hörte mir zu.Nie zuvor hatte ich ihn so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt.

"Wusstest Du das?"

"Ich wusste,dasselbe wie Dad und Grandpa.Das Du meine Halbschwester bist aber es hat nie einen Unterschied gemacht."

Aber jetzt verstand ich auch das Verhältnis,dass ich zu meiner Mutter hatte.

Unter meinem Fenster hörte ich Sirius und James Stimmen und wenig später die Tür nebenan.

Ich wollte zu ihm gehen aber scheute es,bis Remus mich nach einiger Zeit überzeugt hatte,dass es das Beste wäre.

Ich klopfte zaghaft bis sich die Tür öffnete.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Darf ich reinkommen?"fragte ich zögerlich und unsicher.

Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite und lies mich rein.

"Ich wusste es nicht...Ich wusste zwar,dass ich eine Halbschwester habe aber nicht wer und wo...Du musst mir das glauben."

"Ich weiß." hilflos standen wir uns beide gegenüber und er nahm mich in den Arm den Tränen rannen wieder über mein Gesicht.

Es war alles so kompliziert.Was sollte nun werden?

"Ich werde Grandpa nachher schreiben ob ich ihn begleiten kann."

"Das kannst Du nicht machen.Ich werd Dich nicht gehen lassen."rief er entsetzt.

"Sirius es hat keinen Sinn.Heute morgen noch warst Du mein Freund,mein Partner.Nun bist Du mein Bruder.Es geht nicht.Wir brauchen beide Abstand um die Situation zu realisieren.Glaub mir."

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett unfähig irgendetwas zu entgegnen.Und auch mir fiel es nicht leicht.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte ich ihn jetzt geküsst,gestreichelt einfach nur festgehalten aber es ging nicht.

Also verlies ich sein Zimmer.Kaum später schickte ich Romeo mit einem Brief los und noch in derselben Nacht kam er zurück.

Früh stand ich auf und packte meine Sachen.Ich weckte nur Remus ,denn wieder auf ihn zu verzichten brach mir ebenso das Herz wie es am Vortag in Bezug auf Sirius passiert war.

Mein ganzes Weltbild zerbrach und ich wusste nicht recht wohin mit all diesen Gefühlen und Gedanken.

Es war erleichternd Grandpa zu sehen und mit ihm reden zu können.Stundenlang.Er schwor mir,dass er nicht wusste,dass Sirius mein Bruder war und es entäuschte ihn ebenso wie mich,dennoch erklärte er mir,dass er seit dem letzten Mal ein ungutes Gefühl hatte.Er Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und mir bemerkte,es jedoch nie wahrhaben wollte.

Die Zeit mit Sirius holte mich ein und nichts was ich sah und kennenlernte erfüllte mich.Er war so wichtig für mich geworden und nun musste alles in Frage gestellt werden.Nichts würde jemals wieder so sein wie es war.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich konnte nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.Nicht jetzt.

Ich bekniete Grandpa auch nach den Ferien bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen,ihn begleiten zu können.

Nach langen Gesprächen und meiner Drohung die Schule abzubrechen eulte er Dumbledore,dass er mich mitnahm.

Er sollte Prüfungen in Durmstrang abhalten,denn das Ministerum hatte beschlossen auch in dieser Schule externe Prüfer einzusetzten um mehr Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse dort zu haben.

Eine neue Schule kennenzulernen war aufregend.Wie würde dort der Ablauf sein?Wie die Schüler?Vielleicht war dies die Chance meine Gefühle für Sirius zu vergessen und mir über die zu Severus klar zuwerden.

Ich kannte ja bisher nur Hogwarts.Auch gab es Gerüchte sie besagten,dass dort die dunklen Künste Vorrang hatten.

Durmstrang war sehr hoch im Norden weit weg von der Muggelwelt und auch für Zauberer nicht leicht zu finden.

Das Schloss war bei weitem nicht so schön wie Hogwarts.Es war kalt und düster und auch die Schüler nicht so herzlich wie bei uns.

Aber ich bereute nicht dort zu sein.

Der Schulleiter stellte mir einen Schüler zur Seite,der mir alles zeigen sollte und auch im Unterricht sich um mich kümmerte.

Grandpa war sehr beschäftigt und so verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Igor und wir freundeten uns an.

Eigentlich konnte er sehr nett sein aber sein Selbstbewusstsein lies zu wünschen übrig.

Und es war wahr,hier legte man Wert auf die dunklen Künste und ich verstand warum Severus diese Bücher las.Es war faszinierend und langsam zogen sie auch mich in ihren Bann.

Gerüchte um einen dunklen Zauberer mit sehr viel Macht gingen um und man hörte von Geheimzirkeln.

Auch Igor erwähnte das ein oder andere mal diese Treffen und nach einiger Zeit lud er mich sogar dazu ein mich einmal mitzunehmen.

Ich brandte darauf den meine Neugier wuchs von Tag zu Tag.Wie immer wenn es etwas Neues zu entdecken gab.Ich dachte nicht daran,dass es gefährlich sein konnte.

Einen Freitag Abend war es dann soweit.Um Mitternacht holte Igor mich an meinem Zimmer ab und ich folgte ihm durch die Nacht.Erst über ein Feld und dann hinein in einen Wald.Wir gingen etwa 15 min bis zu einer Lichtung.Ich erkannte ein paar Schüler,die sich um einen Zauberer im schwarzen Umhang scharrten.Die Person in der Mitte war groß und sehr charismatisch.Es ging etwas von ihm aus,dass ich zuvor nur von Prof.DumbledorV kannte.Eine Stärke und Magie,die Vielen überlegen war.

'Willkommen in meinem Zirkel' hörte ich es in meinem Kopf und ich beschloss meinen Geist weitestgehend zu verschliessen,zumindest das was meine Gefühle und meine Identität anging.Dieser Mann musste nicht alles wissen und es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen alles herauszubekommen.

Aber er schien dies zu merken und machte keine Anstalten weiterhin in meinen Geist einzudringen.

Wir kamen näher und nun erkannte ich auch Gesichter.

Igor fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu sprechen.

"Meister,dass ist die Hexe von der ich euch berichtete."

Ich war überrascht.Er hatte von mir erzählt?Hiess das ,man musste bestimmte Kriterien erfüllen um dorthin eingeladen zu werden?

Ich beschloss alles erstmal auf mich zukommen zu lassen.Der Meister wandte sich an mich und hies mich offen willkommen.

"Ich begrüße Dich in meinem Zirkel.Sei uns willkommen.Igor hat viel von Dir erzählt."

Ich machte eine dankende Geste und beschloss zunächsteinmal zu beobachten.Es war schon interessant was dieser Mann zu sagen hatte aber als er anfing gegen muggelgeborene Zauberer zu wettern und dies mit einer Überzeugung und Intensität beschlich mich Angst und ich ahnte aufgrund der Erzählungen,dass diese Gruppe nicht die einzigen Anhänger Voldemorts,wie ich mittlerweile wusste,seien.

Erst gegen 2 Uhr kehrten wir ins Schloss zurück.Lange dachte ich noch über diese Nacht nach bis ich einschlief.

Ich beschloss Grandpa nichts von alle dem zu erzählen.Er würde es nicht für gut heißen und ich wollte noch mehr über Voldemort und die Zirkel herausfinden.Ob es auch in Hogwarts Anhänger von ihm gab?Ich wusste das es in Slytherin Schüler gab die sich für die dunklen Künste begeisterten und mit Unbehagen dachte ich an Severus.

Drei Tage nach der Begenung mit Voldemort erreichte mich ein Brief von ihm in dem er mich um ein Treffen bat.Nicht wirklich bat eher befohl.

Von meiner Neugier getrieben fand ich den Weg zu dieser Lichtung wo er bereits auf mich wartete.

"Ich grüße Dich."  
"Danke.Verzeihen Sie mir die direket Frage aber warum wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

"Du bist nicht wie die anderen.Ich will mehr von Dir erfahren.Ich spüre große Magie in Dir."

Er stellte mir viele Fragen und ich wusste,dass ich sein Interesse geweckt hatte.Warum war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht klar aber ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt.Er hatte nicht nur eine besondere Ausstrahlung sonder sah auch zudem gut aus.Nicht,dass ich Geühle für ihn entwickelte im Gegenteil aber es war toll,dass sich so ein Mann für mich interessierte.Egal in welcher Art und Weise trotz meinem unguten Gefühl seinen Intentionen und Plänen gegenüber.

Ich hatte das Gefühl,dass dieses Gespräch über mein Zukunft entscheiden sollte.Es ein Wendepunkt werden sollte.

Er begleitete mich ein Stück zum Schloss bevor er für einige Wochen verschwand.


	11. Chapter 11

Igor nahm sich meiner jetzt noch mehr an als zuvor und ich lernte dunkle Künste und Flüche besessener als zuvor.

Alles Dinge die ich in Hogwarts nie hätte lernen dürfen.Mir war die Verantwortung gegenüber dem Gelernten bewusst aber die Faszination war größer.

Dann war Voldemort wieder da.

Einige der Schüler aus dem Zirkel,inklusive Igor waren sehr aufgeregt.In dieser Nacht sollten sie offiziell als sein Anhänger gekennzeichnet werden.

Auch ich war zu dieser Zeremonie eingeladen und auch bereit mich ihnen anzuschliessen.Vielleicht aus Trotz oder weil ich immernoch mit meinem Schicksal haderte.Selbst der große Abstand und die Zeit und das Erlebte hatten mich nicht aus meinem Gefühlswirrwar befreien können.

Alle trugen diesmal lange schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen.Die Stimmung war feierlich obwohl ich spürte das einige Angst hatten.

Ich verstand sie denn sie wussten ebenso wenig wie ich was sie erwartete.

Voldemort begrüßte uns.Berichtete von neuen Anhängern und ihren Taten.

Dann fing er an alle als seine Anhänger zu kennzeichnen,nachdem jeder einzelne ihm die Treue bis in den Tod geschworen hatte.

Sie bekamen ein Brandmal.Einen Totenkopf aus dem eine Schlange kroch.Ich sah ihnen an wie schmerzhaft es war und fürchtete mich davor an der Reihe zu sein,denn auch vor den Mädchen machte er keineswegs halt ihnen den Schmerz zuzufügen.

Nun sollte ich dran sein,doch Voldemort zögerte.

"Nein,dich werde ich nicht kennzeichnen.Deine Stärke und Magie sind anders.Mit Dir habe ich anderes vor."

Die Anderen waren genauso überrascht wie ich .

"Du hast besondere Fähigkeiten und Macht,die ich anerkenne.Ich vertraue Dir,dass Du zu mir gehörst.Zwischen uns gibt es ein Band,von dem ich dachte,dass es keinen mehr gibt der es besitzt."

Ich wusste nicht im Geringsten was er meinte und dachte auch noch lange darüber nach.Aber ich nahm es hin und war erstmal froh diesen Schmerzen entkommen zu sein.Erst viele Jahre später sollte ich erfahren was er meinte.Ebenso warum der sprechende Hut damals bei meiner Auswahl zögerte.

Voldemort schickte die anderen weg um mir noch etwas zu sagen.

"Dies war das letzte Treffen für lange Zeit.Du wirst bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ich habe viel zu tun, aber wir werden uns dort wiedersehen."Ich nickte.

"Ja Meister."

Dann kehrte auch ich ins Schloss zurück.Diesmal nicht unbemerkt denn Grandpa suchte mich.Er wollte wissen wo ich war doch ich antwortete nur,dass ich einen Moment lang vor der Tür gewesen bin.

Am nächsten Tag reisten wir ab.

* * *

So nun habt ihr ganz viel zu Lesen bekommen und seit meinem letzten Updates hatte diese Story mehr als 60 hits.Ich würde mich freuen,wenn einige von Euch mir ein Review hinterlassen würde,denn dann weiß ich ob ihr die Geschichte liebt oder hasst und in welche Richtung ich weiterschreiben soll. 

Das jetztige Update habt ihr Severin1 und Jessy15 zu verdanken,denen ich auch diese Chaps widme.

Ausserdem gilt ein besonderes DANKE meiner Freundin Mona,die sich in den letzten Stunden mit mir Chap 8-11 vorgenommen hat.Danke Süße.HDL


	12. Chapter 12

Dunkle Künste

Die Ferien verbrachte ich bei Molly und ihrem Mann Arthur.Ich brauchte nach alle dem was passiert war ein Freundin und ich hatte sie viel zu sehr vernachlässigt.

Sie wusste nicht was Weihnachten passiert war und ebensowenig warum ich danach nicht in Hogwarts war.

Aber nach einigen Erklärungen verstand sie und sie verzieh mir ,dass ich ihr nicht geschrieben hatte.

Noch zwei Wochen bis ich alle wiedersehen durfte und ich wünschte mir es sei morgen,doch ich hatte auch Angst ihnen zu begegnen auch wenn ich sie noch so sehr vermisste.

Je näher der Tag kam desto mehr wuchsen meine Bedenken.

Und schon stand ich mit Molly auf dem Gleis.Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mich dorthin zu begleiten.

Ich schaute mich nach Sirius,Remus,James und Lily um aber ich sah sie nirgendwo und ging davon aus,dass ich sie im Zug trffen werde und so war es dann auch.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Molly,stieg in den Zug und bahnte mir den Weg durch die Erstklässler.Im Augenwinkel erkannte ich Remus und Lily und ging wieder zurück.

"Hallo,darf ich?"

"Komm rein!Sag mal wie machst Du das?Du wirst immer hübscher."

"Alter Charmeur!" Ich umarmte meinen Bruder.

"Hey Moony-neue Freundin?"scherzte James als er ins Abteil kam.Ich räusperte mich,so das er mich ansah und nun erkannte er,dass ich es war.

"Wow.Ich glaub wir müssen Dich im Auge behalten." und er tat dass was ich nicht erwatete ... er begrüßte mich ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung.

Aber Sirius fehlte.

"Wo ist Sirius?"

"Er wollte schaun ob Du im Zug bist,aber so wie Du aussiehst würde er glatt an Dir vorbeilaufen ohne Dich zu erkennen,oder dich anbaggern."

Ich wurd still und mein Lächeln verschwand.Ich war immernoch nicht über die Geschichte hinweg.

"Oh entschuldige.Ich hab nicht daran gedacht."  
"Hey ist ok-wirklich!Aber hab ich mich denn so verändert?"

"Hast Du,Schwesterchen,hast Du.Dein Haar ist anders und Du bist erwachsen geworden."

Ich lächelte stolz und stubste ihn einmal mit der Schulter an.

Als wir schon eine ganze Weile gefahren sind machte ich mir doch Gedanken um Sirius und stand auf.

"Ich werd mal nach Sirus gucken gehen.Bis gleich."

"Hi David,sag mal hast Du Sirius gesehen?"

"Der ist vor ner halben Stunde hier vorbei gekommen.Schau mal weiter hinten."

Ich nickte und ging weiter.Immerhin war er noch im Zug und auf der Fahrt konnte er schlecht aussteigen.

Er stand ganz hinten an einem Fenster.

"Hallo."Ich riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und verdutzt schaute er mich an.Ich merkte seine Unsicherheit.

"Hallo" antwortete er als er sich gesammelt hatte und umarmte mich."Ich hab Dich vermisst."

"Ich Dich auch.Euch alle."

Wir gingen zurück zu den anderen und nun musste ich auch erzählen wo ich war und was passiert ist.Und auch ich wollte wissen was sich in Hogwarts getan hatte.

Lily und James waren nun wirklich ein Paar und auch sonst gab es einiges Neues zu erfahren.

Ich erzählte ihnen fast alles bis auf meine Begegnung mit Voldemort und den Geheimzirkeln.

Es war so gut wieder zurück zu sein.Die Geborgenheit die ich bei meinen Freunden empfand hatte mir gefehlt.

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell denn Gerüchte um Voldemort wurden bekannt und bald schon waren es keine Gerüchte mehr sondern Wahrheiten.Ich wusste ja nun nur zu gut wozu er im Stande war bzw was seine Grundsätze waren.

Die Meldungen um getötete und gefolterte Halbblüter bedrückten mich denn ich konnte keinem anvertrauen,dass ich genau den Mann kannte der dafür verantwortlich war.

Und es sammelten sich immer mehr Schüler die sich dem Tenor des dunklen Lord anschlossen und diesen propagierten.

Vorneweg Malfoy und seine Freunde.

Ich kam gerade mit den Jungs aus Hogsmead zurück als ich auf meinem Bett ein Päckchen fand.Erst las ich die Nachricht.Sie war von Volemort.Er wollte mich in der Nacht Abseits vom Schloss treffen.Dann öffnete ich das Päckchen.Was dort zum Vorschein kam kannte ich.Es war ein Tarnumhang.

Diese waren sehr selten und nun besass auch ich einen.James hatte einen so war ich damit vertraut.

Im Schutz der Nacht und des Umhangs ging ich kurz vor Mitternacht zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

Voldemort erwartete mich schon.

"Elisabeth,ich freue mich,dass Du meinem Ruf gefolgt bist.Ich erwarte in Kürze einige neue Anhänger und erwarte von Dir,dass Du dir ihre Gesichter merkst und sie für mich im Schloss beobachtest."

Ich nickte,dann ein Knacken und dann Schatten der näher kommenden Gefolgsleute.

Dann zog ich meinen Umhang an und betrachtete die Szenerie.

Alle waren verhüllt doch das ein oder andere Gesicht konnte ich erkennen.Aber es waren auch die die ich erwartete.Lucius,Narcissa,Bellatrix und...ich wich einen Schritt zurück...Severus!Im Grunde meines Herzens war mir vorher schon klar,dass er dabei sein würde aber ihn dort zu sehen versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz.Die Zeit die ich nun zurück war ging ich ihm aus dem Weg und hatte somit nicht viel Kontakt zu ihm.Aber das durfte nicht sein.

.Einen Moment gelang es mir in seine Gedanken und Gefühle einzutauchen und ich wich noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Ich spürte einen tiefen Schmerz ,Verzweiflung ,Einsamkeit und einen Moment lang hörte ich ihn flehend meinen Namen sagen bevor ich mich aus seinen Gedanken zurückzog.

In mir wuchs der Drang ihn wachzurütteln,ihn zu umarmen und mir wurde klar,wie wichtig er für mich war.Das ich Sirius immer auf eine andere Art und Weise geliebt habe und liebe war mir jetzt schon lange klar und der Bund zwischen Severus und mir war anders.Tiefer!Ja es war ein Bund.Ich wollte ihm die Liebe geben,die er ersehnte aber ich konnte nicht,durfte nicht und wollte doch im Grunde nur auch von ihm die Liebe empfangen,die ich ersehnte.Aber meine Tarnung musste aufrecht erhalten werden bis der Meister es für richtig ersah das ich sie aufhob.

Diese Treffen lief ebenso ab wie jenes damals in Durmstrang.

Voldemort hielt etwas wie eine Rede.Er propagierte das Schlammblüter nicht würdig seien zaubern zu können,Muggel nicht Wert sind zu existieren und das alle die sich gegen ihn stellen nur ein Ende erfahren werden-den Tod.

Nachdem erwartete er einen Treueschwur und die vollkommene Ergebenheit seiner neuen Totesser.

Jeder einzelne schwor es ihm und er kennzeichnete sie.

Ich wünschte mir,Severus den Schmerz abnehmen zu können.Doch er war nichts gegen den psychischen Schmerz,den er empfand-das hatte ich Augenblicke vorher spüren können.

Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht als sich Voldemort an ihm zu schaffen machte und als ich sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte alle Energien die ich aufbringen konnte auf Severus zu konzentrieren.

Mein Herz blutete,denn ich hatte Angst um ihn.

Dann drehte sich Tom zu mir um und entarnte mich.

"Das ist Elisabeth Lupin.Ihr werdet ihr Respekt zollen.Sie wird euch beobachten und mir berichten."

Die neuen Totesser waren überrascht mich zu sehen doch ihre Ergebenheit Voldemort gegenüber war größer als ihre Skepsis.

Erst vermied ich es Severus anzuschauen,doch dann gewann mein Impuls die überhand und ich versank in den Gedanken mit ihm zu reden,ihn zu berühren und zu küssen .Severus schien meinen Gedanken zu lesen und ich befreite mich wieder davon,machte meinen Geist wieder frei von jeglicher Emotion.

Voldemort entlies uns und ich wartete eine Weile bis ich den anderen ins Schloss folgte.

Eigentlich dachte ich,dass Severus mich abfing doch dies war nicht der Fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich ging noch lange nicht schlafen.Realisierte,dass das Spiel auf das ich mich eingelassen hatte brutale Realität war,zu gefährlich um es fassen zu können.

.Angst und Verzweiflung machte sich nun noch mehr in mir breit.

Doch was sollte ich tun?Ich wollte nicht das Severus dieser Gefahr,die von dem dunklen Lord ausging ausgesetzt war.Um mich selber hatte ich keine Angst.

Aber wem konnte ich mich anvertrauen?

Einige Tage später traf ich Dumbledore vor seinem Büro.

"Elisabeth!Was bedrückt Dich?Ich beobachte Dich schon eine Weile nun.Hast Du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?" Für einen kurzen Moment wollte ich 'Nein' sagen und gehen aber ich wusste auch,dass nur er mir helfen konnte.

"Ja Professor,dass habe ich."

Er machte eine einladende Geste und ich folgte ihm in sein Büro.

"Du hast die Bekanntschaft mit den dunklen Künsten gemacht,nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte.

"Ja, habe ich."

"Und nun hast Du Angst bekommen!"

"Ja-Nein...nicht um mich..."

Ich versuchte ihm das Ganze zu erklären aber dann öffnete ich meinen Geist und lies ihn selber meine Erinnerungen sehen.Ich musste mich ihm völlig offenbahren.Er musste alles wissen um mir helfen zu können.Auch erklärte ich ihm,dass es mir weniger um mich ging als um meine Freunde und allen vorran Severus,den ich schützen wollte.Doch er sagte mir nur das dafür die Zeit noch nicht reif war.Wusste er mehr als ich?Ahnte er etwas?Auch wenn er sehr weise war und fast immer Recht hatte begnügte ich mich nicht mit seiner Aussage.

"Das ist eine schwierige Situation,Elisabeth.Aber ich kenne auch Deine Fähigkeiten und Deine Entschlossenheit.Ich werde mir überlegen wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Soll das jetzt alles gewesen sein?Denn mit diesen Worten geleitete er mich zur Tür und schloss sie hinter mir.

Ich war wütend,traurig und fühlte mich nutzlos.

Am nächsten Abend zitierte mich Prof. McGonagall in ihr Büro.

"Setzen Sie sich.-Prof Dumbledore und ich haben beschlossen Sie aus ihrer Klasse zu nehmen und sie in die ihres Bruders zu stufen.Sie sind ohnehin schon viel weiter als die anderen Schüler und in Anbetracht der jetztigen Situation ist dies besser.Sie werden an den Vorbereitungskursen zum Aurorentraining teilnehmen.Hier ist ihr Stundenplan.----Ach ja ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden begründen sie den Wechsel mit ihren Noten."

Damit entlies sie mich auch wieder in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wunderbar.War das nun die Lösung die sich DD ausdachte?

Mich so schnell wie möglich aus Hogwarts herauszubekomen?

Aus den Augen-aus dem Sinn?

Aber die eigentlich Überraschung sollte ich einige Tage danach erfahren.

An die Kurse hatte ich mich nun gewöhnt und sie machten sogar Spass.James weniger.Er knabberte immernoch daran,dass ich besser war als er aber insgeheim schien er genauso stolz zu sein wie Remus und Sirius.

"Du sollst mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen."

"Ja,mach ich,danke Lily."

Als ich unten ankam wartete Prof McGonagall dort und auch Remus ,Sirius und James waren da.

"Gut,da sind Sie ja,dann können wir ja gehe.Mr Potter-Sie und Mr Black nehmen ihren Tarnumhang,Sie beide folgen mir."

Ohne Fragen zu stellen tat ich wie mir geheissen.Für die anderen schien eher die Tatsache,dass ich dabei war ungewöhnlicher als alles andere.

Wir gingen durch viele Gänge und durch Türen.Eigentlich dachte ich,ich würde Hogwarts kennen aber anscheinend doch nicht.Wir blieben vor einem Wandgemälde stehen und nach einem Passwort von Prof McGonagall öffnete es sich und lies uns in einen Raum eintretten.

Dumbledore stand dort und auch mein Grandpa.Mr French,den ich aus dem Ministerium kannte und Arthur.Auch Lily war bereits da und ein Schüler von dem ich nur wusste,dass er Longbottom hiess mit seiner Freundin.Dann öffnete sich eine weitere Tür und Molly trat mit ihrem Mann ein und ich umarmte sie sofort.

Dann fing der Direktor an zu reden.

"Ah...wir sind vollständig.Dann können wir ja beginnen.Sie wundern sich sicher alle warum Miss Lupin hier ist...und auch sie werden sich wundern,warum sie hier sind."Ich nickte.

"Sie befinden sich hier in Gesellschaft des Ordens des Phönix.Einige Zauberer haben sich mir angeschlossen um gegen die Machenschaften Voldemorts anzugehen.Sie sind noch sehr jung aber auf Grund ihrer Kenntnisse und ihrer Entschlossenheit biete ich ihnen an sie aufzunehmen."

Er erklärte weiter was ich mit alle dem zu tun hatte und stellte mich dann vor die Möglichkeit zu wählen.Aber ich wollte für den Orden arbeiten unter allen Umständen.

"Ich will für Sie kämpfen Professor.Egal wie gefährlich es wird und wenn ich dafür mit meinem Leben bezahlen muss."

Sirius sah aus als wolle er jemandem dem Hals umdrehen und auch Remus war wenig begeistert und wollten ein Veto einlegen aber dazu gab ihnen Grandpa keine Möglichkeit.Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

Auch wenn ich es Dir am Liebsten verbieten würde weiß ich,dass dies dich auch nicht davon abbringen würde, dass zu tun was Du für richtig hälst.Und ich bin stolz auf Dich."

Dagegen konnten auch meine Brüder nichts mehr sagen und Sirius stellte sich hinter mich.Auch wenn sich seine Begeisterung noch nicht hob

"Gut.Dann werden wir nun besprechen wie wir weiter vorgehen.Elisabeth,ich möchte,dass Sie ihre Position bei Voldemort ersteinmal aufrecht erhalten."

Ich stimmte zu und dann verteilte er noch weitere Aufgaben an die anderen.

Später ging ich mit Remus zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo auch schon Sirius wartete,der mit James vorausgegangen war.

Der Orden war meine Chance das Richtige zu tun.Ich hatte früh genug begriffen worum es ging und ich stand auf nun auf der richtigen Seite.Ich wollte für meine Freunde kämpfen.Für meine Liebe.Meine Liebe zu Severus,die mir immer deutlicher wurde.

Egal ob mir etwas passieren würde,solange Severus danach den richtigen Weg ging.Dann wäre nichts umsonst gewesen.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ich keine Chance meinen Brüdern zu entkommen und musste ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen.

Und warum auch nicht doch ich verschwieg ihnen die Sache mit Severus.

"Das Ganze ist zu gefährlich!"

"Es ist wahnsinn!" redeten die beiden auf mich ein.

"Ich weiß das alles aber ich habe mich darauf eingelassen und es gibt kein zurück mehr.Ich werde bei Voldemort spionieren und ich werde das durchziehen.Mit oder ohne euch.!Ausserdem scheint ihr ja auch für den Orden zu arbeiten."

Sirius stand auf und hockte sich vor mich,nahm meine Hände und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

"Mit uns.Wir werden Dich nicht alleine lassen!"

Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und ging schlafen.Diesmal mit einem guten Gefühl.Die Menschen die ich liebte standen hinter mir.

-Nicht alle.

Aber das sollte die Zeit bringen.Severus würde den richtigen Weg finden.Irgendwann.

Das hoffte ich jedenfalls.


	14. Chapter 14

So,der Letzte Schub ...jetzt brauch ich eine kleine Pause.Hatte heute einen Schreibflash und naja das ist dabei rausgekommen.Ziemlich viel Stoff den ich Euch da grade aufhalse ;)

Ich widme dieses Chap zum einen Severin1...na glücklich Süße?Ich schon..endlich sind sie zusammen ;) ...aber...räusper...Du kennst mich ja ;)...dann widme ich es Matze...hab Dich lieb:) und Jutta...wir solltem jmd bestimmten das mal übersetzen und schicken...ich seh da so gewisse Verhaltensähnlichkeiten zu einer uns bekannten Person;) Hab dich lieb Süße!

* * *

Ich sah die neuen Totesser oft beim Essen.Mit dabei Severus aber er hatte immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht mit mir zu reden.

Ich öffnete mich immer ein wenig um ihm die Chance zu geben via Leglimentik Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen und nach ein paar Tagen tat er dies auch.Wir verabredeten uns nach dem Unterricht an einem abgelegenen Ort am See und als ich dorthin kam erwartete er mich bereits.

"Hi"

"Hallo"

-Schweigen-

"Sollen wir uns jetzt die ganze Zeit anschweigen oder verrätst Du mir was Du zu sagen hast?"

"Warum hast Du Dich auf den dunklen Lord eingelassen?"

"Warum hast Du es getan?"entgegnete ich.

"Es geht nicht um mich.Es ist zu gefährlich für Dich."

"Warnst Du mich?"-Er nickte.

"Was würde Voldemort dazu sagen?"

Erschrocken sah er mich an .Hielt er mich wirklich für fähig ihn zu verraten?Ich wollte nicht mit ihm spielen aber ich wollte auch wissen wie weit er gehen würde.

"Warum interessierst Du Dich auf einmal für mich und für das was mit mir ist?Du hast unsere Freundschaft mit Füßen getretten,mich weggestoßen und dann noch Lily."fuhr ich weiter fort.

"NEIN,NEIN,NEIN...das ist nicht wahr!"Er war auf mich zugekommen und packte meine Hände.Zuerst hatte ich Angst aber ich konnte aufsteigende Tränen in seinen Augen sehen und bemerkte das erste Mal wie liebevoll und warm sie sein konnten.Verzweiflung klang in seiner Stimme.

"Es ist nicht wahr!" und sein Griff wurde immer fester.Ich sah eine andere Seite an ihm,eine die ich nicht kannte.Leidenschaft!

"Was dann?" brüllte ich zurück und versuchte mich seinem Griff zu entwenden.Wenn auch nur halbherzig denn wie lange schon ersehnte ich eine Berührung von ihm.Egal welcher Art.

Doch er merkte,dass er mir weh tat und lies mich los um sich ans Ufer des Sees zu setzten.

Er tat mir leid wie er dort sass.Er war endlich bereit sich mir zu öffnen und er weinte.Auf diesen Moment hatte ich 4 Jahre gewartet und nun hatte ich Angst davor.Einen kurzen Augenblick wollte ich mich umdrehen und gehen aber ich konnte nicht.

Er fing an mir von seiner Familie zu erzählen.Von sich selber und seiner Kindheit.

"Ich will nichts von Lily.Aber es war eine Möglichkeit dich dazu zu bringen mich zu vergessen.Ich komme aus einer dunklen Familie,meine Vergangenheit,meine Zukunft...ich würde Dir kein Glück bringen. ...es war Selbstschutz.Ich habe Angst zu lieben,zu verlieren.DICH zu verlieren."

Dieser letzte Satz versetzte mir einen Stich.Wie lange hatte ich auf diese Aussage gewartet.Ich zitterte,denn nun war mir endgültig klar,dass meine Liebe ihm gehörte,mein Herz seins war.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen .Mittlerweile kniete ich vor ihm.Behutsam strich ich über seine Haare und über sein Gesicht.Er schaute mich an und ich küßte ihn vorsichtig.Zögerlich ging er darauf ein.Ich lächelte ihn an und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Gib uns eine Chance.Du wirst mich nicht verlieren.Dazu liebe ich Dich zu sehr,sehne mich zu sehr nach Dir.Severus,ich liebe Dich "

Noch nie hatte ich diese Worte jemandem gesagt.Zu viel bedeuteten sie mir.Zu ernst nahm ich sie.

Nur zu gerne hätte ich mich ihm nun ganz anvertraut,ihm erklärt welche Rolle ich in diesem Spiel spielte aber noch war die Zeit nicht reif.Noch war er den dunklen Künsten zu sehr verfallen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen betrachtete er mich.Strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen und küsste mich wieder."Ich liebe Dich auch."

Ich wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Er brachte mich noch bis zur Treppe ehe ich in meinen Turm ging.

Da keiner in der Halle war küsste er mich erneut.

"Gute Nacht Severus,"

"Gute Nacht."

Doch an schlafen war nicht wirklich zu denken.Zu sehr ging mir das eben erlebte durch den Kopf.Meine Gefühle standen Kopf und ich wollte noch mehr um und für Severus kämpfen.

Irgendwann schlief ich doch ein und träumte von ihm.Seinen Berührungen und vorallem seinen Augen in denen ich nur zu gerne seit heute versank.


	15. Chapter 15

Der Abschlussball

Die nächste Zeit war wundervoll...zwar traurig,dass ich mich niemandem anvertrauen konnte aber sollte ich Sirius und Remus sagen,dass ich Severus liebte?

Er würde noch mehr durch die Hölle gehen, wenn Sirius und die anderen ihm überhaupt die Chance geben würden weiter an unserer Schule zu sein.

Alleine die blosse Vorstellung wie die Bande reagieren würde jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.Nichts desto Trotz traf ich mich wann immer es ging mit Severus.Nicht oft,da wir verschiedene Kurse hatten und ich doch viel lernen musste...schliesslich standen die UTZ vor der Tür.

Dann kamen die Treffen mit dem Orden dazu und auch Voldemort verlangte seinen Anhängern und mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit ab.

Oft arbeitet ich die Nächte durch um irgendwie das Pensum zu schaffen und ich zweifelte-verzweifelte.

Ich hatte fast 2 Jahre weniger Zeit als die anderen.Gut viel konnte ich bereits aber das bezog sich mehr auf das Praktische.Geschichte und Theorie lagen mir nicht so sehr und es war noch soviel was ich lernen musste.

"So ein Mist!"

"Was ist?"fragte James erschrocken.Ich teilte mir einen Tisch mit ihm.

"Ich hab Einhornhaar vergessen und Alraunensamen zu früh reingetan.-Geh lieber in Deckung das Ding geht gleich hoch"kaum gesagt schoss eine rote Fontaine nach oben und ergoss sich auf meiner Tischhälfte und über meine Unterlagen."Das darf echt nicht wahr sein!"

Es klingelte.Die Stunde war beendet.

Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und säuberte den Tisch,den Kessel und versuchte meine Unterlagen zu retten.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich wie Severus noch mit unserem Lehrer sprach.

Ich packte meine Sachen und wollte gerade den Kerker verlassen als mich Prof Slughorn zurückrief.

"Miss Lupin...ich möchte noch mit ihnen sprechen."

"Ja!"

"Ihre Leistungen haben extrem nachgelassen in letzter Zeit,sie sind unkonzerntriert und es gelingt Ihnen kaum noch ein Elexier.Sie waren eine meiner besten Schülerinnen."

"Ich weiß,es tut mir leid...ich werde mehr lernen."

"Sie werden Nachhilfe nehmen.Ich erwarte eine mehr als zufriedenstellende UTZ-Leistung.-----Mr Snape hat zugesagt Ihnen zu helfen."

Ich sah Severus an und er nickte.

"Gut-vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste"

Ich verlies mit Severus den Kerker und verabredete mich mit ihm für später in der Bibliothek.

Beim Essen traf ich Sirius und die anderen und wurde auch gleich mit Fragen bombardiert.

"Was wollte Slughorn.. von Dir?"

"Ich bekomm Nachhilfe in ZT."

"Das macht der doch nie.Weißte noch Bertha im zweiten Jahr?"

James nickte und konnte sich vor lachen nicht halten.

"Snape gibt mir die Nachhilfe." Ich ahnte was ich damit für eine Reaktion auslösen würde aber mit der die daraufhin kam hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

"Auf keinen Fall.Der kommt nicht in Deine Nähe!"  
"Sirius-da hast Du nichts zu zusagen.Aber immerhin ist er der beste in ZT!"  
"Danke Remus...und eigentlich hat Slughorn Recht...ich brauch Nachhilfe.---in diesem Sinne...ich seh euch später"

Ich schnappte mir noch einen Apfel und schlenderte in die Bibliothek.

"Hi!" in einer Bewegung lies ich meine Bücher auf den Tisch gleiten und setzte mich Severus gegenüber."War das eigentlich Deine Idee?"

"Nein ...leider." Ich musste grinsen.So wie er das sagte klang es schon witzig.

"Ok ...ich hab ein bischen nachgelassen in ZT...wobei mir mehr die Praxis als die Theorie fehlt.Ich hab einfach zuviel um die Ohren."

"Dann sollten wir vielleicht runter gehen oder soll ich dich Rezepturen abfragen?"

"Severus-Elisabeth!"mit einem leichten Nicken und sehr charmantem Tonfall setzte sich Lucius zu uns.

"So öffenlich hier zusammen?Was sagen denn Dein Bruder und seine Freunde dazu?"  
"Die müssen es da durch...Lerngemeinschaft auf Slughorns 'Befehl' "

"Oh-Severus -brauchst Du das Buch?Mme Pince sagte,dass Du es hast."

Er gab Lucius das Buch und dieser ging...kam aber nach ein paar Schritten zurück."Sag mal Elisabeth gehst Du mit mir zum Ball?"

Oh-darüber hatte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.Sicher ich konnte nicht mit Severus dort hingehen die Rumtreiber würden ihn töten noch bevor er Quidditch sagen konnte.

"Ich bin immernoch eine Gryffindor-was würden die anderen sagen?.Ausserdem solltest Du vielleicht Narcissa fragen.Sie steht auf Dich."

Sichtlich erfreut über meinen letzten Kommentar ging er.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal die Tränke brauen,die ich verhauen hab.Die muss ich nämlich noch nachreichen."

Wir gingen runter in den Kerker und Slughorn überlies uns das Labor...allerdings lies er uns auch nicht alleine um sicherzustellen,dass nicht Severus meine Arbeit machte.Und bis auf ein-zwei kleine Korrekturen Severus' gelangen mir die Elexiere auch, unser Lehrer war zufriedengestellt und entlies uns endlich nach Stunden.Wenn er gewusst hätte wie sehr er uns mit der Arbeitsgemeinschaft einen Gefallen getan hatte.

Es war schon spät und wir gingen beide in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden ruhiger was den Orden und Voldemort anging.Es schien fast so als sei es beiden,Dumbledore und Voldemort wichtiger,dass wir unsere Prüfungen schafften als aktiv für sie tätig zu sein.

So konnte ich viel aufholen und ein bischen mehr die Zeit mit Severus geniessen obwohl wir selten ohne Beobachtung waren.

Dann kamen die Prüfungen und wir schlossen sie alle nicht ganz schlecht ab... .

Grandpa war so zufrieden mit Remus und mir,dass wir beide etwas Neues bekamen.Remus einen neuen Zauberstab und ich ein neues Festagskleid für den Ball.


	16. Chapter 16

Der Ball...den hatte ich ganz vergessen.Remus ging mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw dorthin,James mit Lily und naja Peter eh alleine.Noch bevor er ein Mädchen ansprach bekam er schon einen Korb und auch ich würde eher alleine dorthin gehen als mit ihm.

Doch dann fragte mich Sirius ob ich ihn begleiten würde.Natürlich tat ich es.Er war neben James der begehrteste Junge Hogwarts und niemand ausser unseren Freunden und einigen Lehrern wusste,dass wir Geschwister sind.

Doch vorher musste ich dies Severus erklären,denn auch er wusste das nicht.

Nach einem Essen nahm ich ihn bei Seite."Ich muss mit Dir reden Severus." "Gut-ich mit Dir auch."

Wir gingen hinter eine Treppe wo wir unbeobachtet und ungehört reden konnten.

"Ich-Du -Wir sollten nicht gemeinsam zu dem Ball gehen."

Ich nickte denn das war ja auch das was ich ihm erklären wollte."Ich weiß-ähm...ich werde mit Sirius zum Ball gehen."

"Was?"---"Es ist anders als Du denkst-Sirius-Er ...er ist mein Bruder...naja Halbbruder!"

"Er ist was?"----"Mein Bruder."--"Aber ihr ward doch mal ..." "...ein Paar ja ...aber da wussten wir beide nichts von unserer Verwandschaft.Wir haben den gleichen Vater.-aber ich sollte jetzt gehen bevor sie mich suchen."

Ich fasste meinen Mut zusammen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.In dem Moment war es mir egal ob uns einer sah.

Ich wollte so gerne zu ihm stehen,offen zeigen was los war.

"Hey wach auf.Heute ist unser letzte Tag in Hogwarts!"

"Uah...verdammt Sirius wie kommst Du hier rein?"

"Durch die Tür!"

"Grins nicht so ...geh raus- ich will aufstehen."

Ich machte mich fertig und ging mit den anderen zum Frühstück.

Ich glaub das war das erste Mal,dass ich Jungs sowie Mädchen darüber tuscheln hörte,wer mit wem zum Ball ging und wer was trug.

"Was wirst Du heute Abend tragen Lysia?"

"Ein violettes Kleid.Grandpa hat es mir geschenkt und Du?Ich hab James schon in seinem Anzug gesehen und er sah toll aus."

"Ich habe ein weißes Kleid.Ich zeigs Dir nachher."

"Du könntest in einem Sack hingehen und James würde Dich toll finden" fügte Sirius hinzu,der mal wieder zu spät kam.

"Klappe Tatze!"

Den Tag über sah man kaum ein weibliches Wesen aus meiner Stufe.Die Jungs vergnügten sich auf dem Quidditchfeld oder waren unten am See.

Ich entschied mich für die Variante mit den Jungs zum See runter zu gehen,da der Schönheitswahn der Mädchen mir nicht lag.Sirius und James spielten mit einem geklauten Schnatz und ich unterhielt mich mit Remus und ein paar Jungs aus Ravenclaw.

Gegen 17:30 verabschiedete ich mich.

"Du willst schon gehen?"

"Ja...oder meinst Du ich will heute Abend so auf den Ball?"

"Warum nicht,Du siehst gut aus."

Ich warf Sirius ein ironisches Lächeln zu und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Erst eine Stunde später hörten wir die Jungs zurückkommen.

Männer halt.

Lily sah großartig aus.Sie würde sicher mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen des Abends sein und das sagte ich ihr auch.Zwar gab sie mir das Kompliment zurück aber ich wusste,dass es nicht so war.Sie war schliesslich mindestens so beliebt wie James.

Die Jungs erwarteten uns unten in der Halle.Sie sahen alle toll aus in ihren Anzügen und Festumhängen.Florence,Remus Ballpartnerin war bereits da und James nahm Lily in Empfang bevor Remus Sirius ansties und auf mich aufmerksam machte.

"Wow-hey---du siehst toll aus.Kaum wieder zu erkennen."

"Danke."Ich lächelte Sirius an und in seinen Augen erkannte ich,dass er in diesem Moment am liebsten alles andere gewesen wäre als mein Bruder.

Fast war es wie damals,aber unser Schicksal konnten wir nunmal nicht ändern.

"Sollen wir?" warf ich ein um uns aus dieser Situation des Schweigens zu befreien und wir folgten James und Lily,die vorgingen.

Die große Halle war wunderschön geschmückt und alle sahen fantastisch aus.

Als wir uns an einen Tisch am Rand setzten erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Severus,der mit Bellatrix ,Narcissa und Lucius zusammenstand.Nach einer kleinen Ansprache Dumbledores fing die Band an zu spielen und die Fläche in der Mitte wurde zum Tanz freigegeben.

"Darf ich bitten?" formvollendet forderte mich Sirius auf und ich kam dem nach.Gut,ich erntete die bösen Blicke einiger Mädchen,denn er sah noch besser aus als sonst.Auch Remus tanzte mit Florence und James mit Lily.

Ich trat Sirius das ein oder andere mal auf die Füße,denn ich war nicht ganz bei der Sache.Immerwieder schaute ich zu Severus,der mich gerade heute stärker in seinen Bann zog als sonst.

Ich wollte mit ihm tanzen,ihn berühren,ihn küssen...den Abend mit ihm geniessen.Hatten wir denn kein Recht auf ein bischen Glück?

Gedankenversunken und in Trance reagierte ich mechanisch auf Sirius und auch das Ende des Liedes bemerkte ich nicht.

"Hey...die Band hat aufgehört"

"Oh .ja...sicher."

"Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Nichts,gar nichts!"

Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als glaubte er mir aber er fragte auch nicht nach.

Dafür bemerkte ich wie Dumbledore mich beobachtete.Eigentlich wunderte es mich,dass es sonst keinem auffiel,wie oft ich zu Severus sah und er zu mir.

"So meine Lieben...zum Auflockern habe ich mir ein kleines Spielchen ausgedacht..." er tippte auf eine kleine Trommel.Ich kannte so etwas aus der Muggelwelt von einem Jahrmarkt.Sie drehte sich und stoppte auf einen weiteren tip Dumbledore's und öffnete sich."Jeder der aufgerufen wird muss mit dem zugelosten Partner tanzen."

Und schon spuckte das Ding das erste Paar aus.

So kam es,dass z.B. Sirius mit Lily tanzen sollte,Florence mit James oder Remus mit einem Hufflepuff-Mädchen.Und ich...ich durfte mit Severus tanzen.Ganz öffentlich und ohne das jemand etwas sagen konnte.

James,Sirius und Remus hätten es nie gewagt etwas von dem Direktor arrangiertes in Frage zu stellen geschweige denn einen Aufstand wegen Sev zu machen.

Erst zögerte er ein wenig aber als ich einige Schritte auf ihn zumachte überwand er sich.

Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hand und zog mich an sich.Legte seine Arme um mich...für einen Moment vergassen wir alles um uns herum und ich lies mich fallen.Fallen in meine Gedanken und Gefühle,Sehnsüchte und Träume.

Wir fingen an zu tanzen doch es fühlte sich eher an wie schweben.

Wir sprachen nicht.

Bis uns das Ende des Stückes jäh wieder in den Alltag riss."Ich würde gerne mit Dir reden."Ich nickte.

"In 5 Minuten an der alten Merlinstatue"

Ich sah wie er direkt aus der Halle ging.

"Na wie war es mit Schnieffelus zu tanzen?"

"Nett!"

"Nett?"

"Nett!-Ich brauch ein wenig frische Luft-entschuldigt mich mal"

"Soll ich..." "Nein-ich komm klar-tanz lieber mal mit Kathy,die starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig an."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann ebenfalls.

"Hallo."

"Hallo!" erwiderte Severus und küsste mich direkt ohne sich auch nur im geringsten Gedanken zu mach,das es eventuell jemand sehen könnte.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus heute Abend." ich wurde leicht rot und schaute zu Boden.

"Ich wollte Dir etwas geben."

Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Umhang,öffnete es und nahm das heraus was sich darin befand und zeigte es mir.

Es war ein Ring.Ich kannte diese Art von Ringen.Aus Büchern und auch von Grandma.Man nannte sie 'Ewigkeitsringe'.Sie waren keltischen Ursprungs.Man versprach sich damit ewige Liebe.Aber eigentlich sah man sie heute nur noch selten.Sie waren nicht mehr modern und das woran man sich bindet wollte niemand mehr eingehen.

"Du weißt was das ist?"

"Ja" ich nickte.

"Er ist für Dich,wenn Du es eingehen willst,wenn Du Dir ganz sicher bist."

"Ich bin mir sicher.Ich bin mir sicher seit dem Weihnachten im ersten Jahr und seitdem jeden Tag mehr und mehr."

Er nahm meine Hand und steckte mir den Ring an.

"Mit diesem Ring verspreche ich Dir meine Liebe."

"...und auch ich verspreche sie dir."

Uns war beiden bewusst was wir einander versprochen hatten.Die Macht der Worte und des Ringes waren mehr als jedes andere Gelöbnis.Gewichtiger.

Aber wir wussten beide,dass wir jeweils des anderen Schicksal waren.

"Wir sollten zurückgehen bevor uns einer der anderen sieht." sagte ich und auch Severus stimmte mir zu da etwas entfernt auch andere auf die Idee gekommen waren dem Trubel in der Halle zu entfliehen.

Flüchtig gab ich ihm noch einen Kuss und folgte ihm in einem Abstand.

"Wo warst Du?"

"Nur mal kurz draussen an der Luft."Kam mir Sirius entgegen,der offensichtlich vor seinen Anhängerinnen floh oder auch einfach um mich zu suchen.Er begründete unser Aufeinandertreffen mit letzterem doch ich war von ersterem überzeugt.

Als mit die Letzten verliessen wir das Fest und beim rausgehen traf ich nocheinmal auf Severus.Leicht berührte er meine Hand.Eine Geste die mir nun endgültig eine schlaflose Nacht bereiten sollte.

Aber nicht nur dies.Den anderen fiel mein Ring nicht auf doch Sirius und Remus,die mich zu gut kannten bemerkten es sofort und forderten Antworten auf ihre Fragen.

James und Lily waen bereits nach oben gegangen und wir warteten bis auch die letzten in ihren Schlafsäalen verschwunden waren.

"Ok ...wo hast Du diesen Ring her?"

"Sirius nicht so laut sonst weckst Du noch die anderen.Ausserdem ändert dein Tonfall nichts an der Tatsache ansich oder Ihrer Bereitschaft uns etwas zu erzählen."

"Danke Remus...gut...es bringt ja nichts um den heißen Brei zu reden...der Ring ist von Severus."  
"WAS?Spinnst Du?Der Idiot?" schrie Sirius aber Remus machte eine Geste,damit er sich wieder hinsetzte.Er selbst stand auf und kam zu mir,setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand.

"Liebst Du ihn?"

"Ja!"

"Was soll das?Findest Du das gut?Unsere Schwester mit Schnieffelus?"

"Nein aber wenn sie ihn liebt sollten wir uns damit abfinden statt ihr das Leben schwer zu machen.Wir brauchen uns alle in dieser Zeit und es bringt nichts sich anzufeinden."

"Danke."Remus Worte trösteten mich .Ich wusste,dass Sirius das Ganze nicht akzeptieren würe doch mit diesem Wutausbruch hatte ich nicht gerechnet.


	17. Chapter 17

Wenige Stunden später standen wir in Hogsmead auf dem Gleis und stiegen ein letztes Mal in den Zug nach London.

Gedankenversunken starrte ich aus dem Fenster und dachte über das nach was uns alle erwarten sollte.

Lily und James würden sicher heiraten,Sirius und Remus hoffentlich eine Frau finden,die Ihrer würdig war und ich...mich erwartete eine Aufgabe im Ministerium.Meine Zukunft mit Severus sollte ungewiss bleiben.

"Lysia-So still heue?" fragte Remus."Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Ich hab nicht geschlafen und viel nachgedacht.-----Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment."

Ich stand auf und verlies das Abteil.

Ich wusste nicht so recht warum ich das tat doch die Anwesenheit meiner Brüder und Freunde konnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen.Vorallem nicht Sirius nach gestern Abend

In den letzten Jahren war so vieles passiert.Ebenso wie die Landschaft an mir vorbeirauschte lies ich die Geschehnisse Revue passieren.

Voldemort,Durmstrang,Indien,Ägypten...die Geschichte mit Sirius und Severus.Severus...

Ich haderte mit den Gedanken ob ich jemals glücklich sein durfte.Aber hatte ich das Recht?Remus durfte nicht mit der Frau zusammen sein,die er liebte,weil es sein bester Freund war.Sirius hatte keine Familie,die hinter ihm stand,so wie Remus und ich...

Und ich...ich durfte meine Liebe zu Severus nicht ausleben und unsere glücklichen Momente waren zu wenig aber wir hatten welche.

Ich hatte mehr als viele andere.Ich liebte und wurde geliebt.Alleine der Gedanke,das Wissen sollte mir reichen.Wieviele gab es die dieses Gefühl nie kennenelernen sollten,einmal den Menschen zu treffen,der sein Schicksal war.

Ich war nun am Ende des Zuges angelangt und machte mich auf den Rückweg als ich im Augenwinkel Severus alleine in einem Abteil sah.Versunken in ein Buch,seine Umgebung nicht wahrnehmend.

Es war wie damals als wir uns kennenlernten.

Ich öffnete die Tür.

"Hey ...darf ich?Der ganze Zug ist voll."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und er verstand,deutete auf den Platz gegenüber von ihm und nickte.

"Was liest Du denn da?"

"Nichts für kleine Mädchen."

"Hey ich bin nicht klein!" entgegnete ich und musste lachen und auch er schmunzelte,legte sein Buch beiseite und wandte sich mir zu.

"Was machst Du hier?Wenn Dich einer sieht!"

"Ich brauchte eine Pause und da hab ich Dich gesehen.Aber ich kann auch wieder gehen."

"Nein!" antwortete er und bekräftigte dies noch mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Ich stand, belegte die Tür mit einem Zauber,damit wir ungestört sein konnten und setzte mich neben Severus.

Eine Weile sassen wir so da,ohne zu reden,ohne uns zu berühren bis er meine Hand mit dem Ring nahm und vorsichtig darüber strich.

"Bereuhst du es?" wollte ich wissen.

"Nein niemals.Wenn ich je etwas so sehr wollte,dann dies."

Er lies seine feingliedriegen Hände in meine gleiten und schaute mich so sicher und leidenschaftlich an und küsste mich.

Hielt mich fest und küsste mich wieder.

Er war für mich schon lange nicht mehr der Junge,den ich damals kennengelernt hatte.Er gab mir soviel Wärme,Geborgenheit.Öffnete sich mir.Er war der Mann,den ich in ihm immer gesehen hatte und sehen wollte.

Sicher er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin,der sprechende Hut hätte ihn nie in ein anderes Haus stecken können...seine Interessen und Talente gehörten in dieses Haus doch ...

Man sagte den Slytherins Gefühlskälte,Egoismus und Kalkül nach doch stand dies nicht auch im Widerspruch gegenüber dem was der sprechende Hut sonst noch über sie sagte:'In Slytherin wirst Du noch wahre Freunde finden!'

Wahre Freundschaft...War dies dnn möglich ohne Emotionen,ohne Zuneigung,Ehrlichkeit,Treue und Verständnis?

Nein-war es nicht.Jeder Slytherin musste diese Attribute in sich verborgen haben.Wenn auch in ihrem tiefsten Inneren und nur für wenige,wenn überhaupt sichtbar.

Dieser Gedanke machte mich stolz,denn Severus hatte mir diese bei sich gezeigt und noch mehr-Selbstlosigkeit.Seinen Tod in Kauf nehmend um mich zu schützen.Nur so konnte ich seine Warnung am See damals deuten.

Dennoch wusste ich,dass er noch viele Geheimnisse verbarg.Aber vielleicht war auch gerade dies es was mich so an ihm faszinierte.

Ich hatte vollkommen das Gefühl für Raum und Zeit vergessen bis Severus mich darauf aufmerksam machte,dass ich besser gehen sollte.

"Ich will nicht gehen."

"Ich will es auch nicht aber wir werden gleich in London sein und die anderen werden Dich schon vermissen."

Ich wusste,dass er Recht hatte dennoch tat es weh mich nun von ihm zu verabschieden.

"Ich werde nicht in London bleiben.Der dunkle Lord schickt mich in den Norden."

"Ich gehe mit Dir!"mir war jetzt alles egal.Ich ging davon aus,dass er irgendwie in meiner Nähe sein würde,es wäre zwar n icht anders als in Hogwarts aber immerhin wüsste ich,dass es ihm gut ginge.

"Nein,Du wirst das tun,was für Dich das Beste ist.Du wirst im Ministerium arbeiten und bei Deiner Familie bleiben.----Und wenn irgendeiner Macht es gefallen wird,dass wir uns wiedersehen wird dies so sein."

Er hatte abermals Recht und ich wusste es genauso wie ich es hasste.

"Wirst Du mir schreiben?"

"Ich werde es versuchen.-und nun geh!"

Ich schluckte trocken,denn diesen Moment hatte ich gefürchtet.

Ein letzter Kuss,eine letzte Umarmung ,dann kehrte ich zu den anderen zurück.

Ich weinte und nun kam mir auch noch Sirius entgegen.

"Ich wollte Dir nicht wehtuen gestern nur..."

"Ich weiß!" erwiderte ich leise und ging an ihm vorbei.

"Nein wirklich.Ich mag ihn nicht und werde es nie tuen aber wenn Du ihn liebst werd ich damit leben."

Das er dies sagte,sich überwand...ich drehte mich um und umarmte ihn.

"Du warst bei ihm oder?"jetzt konnte ich nur noch nicken.

"Wir haben uns verabschiedet."

"Warum?"

"Er geht weg und wer weiß,vielleicht seh ich ihn nie wieder."

Verzweifelt stand ich vor ihm...und irgendwie schien er hilflos.Ich merkte wie er kämpfte und ich war froh,dass er sich nicht umdrehte und Severus nach Muggelart schlug.Er hätte ihn am liebsten verprügelt doch ich brauchte gerade ihn jetzt...hier...und er nahm mich in den Arm.

...und schon hielt der Zug.Ich wischte meine Tränen ab und sah schon Grandpa auf dem Bahnsteig stehen.

Ich glaube nicht,dass die anderen mir ansahen,was nur wenige Minuten vorher war.

Kaum aus dem Zug raus fiel ich Grandpa um den Hals.Jetzt sollte mein neues Leben beginnen.Fern von Hogwarts aber dafür an der Seite Grandpas und Remus'.

Ich drehte mich zu Sirius um.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt verabschieden oder?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wie nein?"

"Ich werd mal eine Weile bei euch bleiben.Ich denke Du brauchst mich mehr als die beiden."und deutete auf Lily und James.

Er hatte Recht.Und wie er Recht hatte.

Einen letzten Blick auf Severus erhaschend folgten wir drei Grandpa in eine ungewisse Zukunft.


	18. Chapter 18

London

"Leute,mir ist langweilig!" gähnte Sirius ,reckte sich und setztes sich zu Remus und mir an den Frühstückstisch.

"Oh,oh!" klang es leise neben mir und auch ich ahnte Böses.

Denn jedes mal wenn Sirius so ein Gespräch anfing gab es hinterher entweder eine Menge Ärger oder Verletzte.

"Und an was denkst Du diesmal?"  
"Hmm wir könnten James und Lily mal wieder überfallen.Ihre neue Wohnung kennen wir ja schliesslich noch nicht!"

-Kein 'Lasst uns 'n Motoradrennen machen?'kein'Lasst uns mal in ein Muggelkino gehen(und den Film immer wieder zurückspulen)'?

kein 'Lasst uns eine Party machen(mit viel zu viel Feuerwiskey und Muggelbier)'?

"Hey das ist mal eine vernünftige Idee.Ich bin dabei!" 'Arme Lily' dachte ich insgeheim.

"Leider ohne mich.Ich muss arbeiten." entgegnete ich und erntete mitleidige Blicke von Sirius.

"Guck mich nicht so an Tatze...ich bin froh,dass ich den Job hab."

"Ist ja gut...gibts noch Kaffee?"

Ich gab ihm die Kanne rüber und stand selber auf um mich fertig zu machen.

Dann verabschiedete ich mich von den Jungs und apparierte ins Ministerium.

"Ah da sind sie ja Miss Lupin!Schön-schön...Ähm ja...ähm bevor ich sie mit Ihrer neuen Aufgabe betreue ähm-hab ich eine Bitte an Sie.

Ähm...die Tagespropheten der letzten Jahre müssten gebunden werden.Würden Sie diese Aufgabe für mich übernehmen?"

"Ja sicher " stimmte ich zu auch wenn mich die Aussicht wer weiß wie lange in eine Büro festzusitzen nicht gerade begeisterte.

Also folgte ich ihm zu einem kleinen Zimmer,dass bis unter die Decke mit Zeitungen gefüllt war.

'Na toll aber ok,besser als gar nichts' dachte ich seufzte und nahm mir den ersten Stapel vor.

August...der Monat nach unserem Schulabschluss.

Ich blätterte durch den Stapel um sie chronologisch zu ordnen.

"Nanu,die sind ja schon sortiert!"

"Jaaaaaaaaaa,das hat Mimi schon gemacht!"

Erschrocken blickte ich um den Stapel herum auf das kleine Wesen mit der piepsigen Stimme.

"Hast Du mich gerade erschreckt!" fuhr ich sie rau an aber nur bedingt von dem Schreck.

"Oh das wollte Mimi ganz bestimmt nicht!"und nahm sich sofort ein Buch und machte Anstalten sich das Ding an den Kopf zu hauen.

"Expeliarmus!" und das Buch flog ihr aus der Hand noch bevor sie damit Schaden anrichten konnte.

Jetzt sah sie ziemlich verdutzt und schreckhaft aus.

"Was machst Du hier?"

"Mimi ist hier um Meisterin zu helfen.Mimi ist eine fleisige Hauselfe.Darf Mimi bleiben?"

"Na schön." denn wo ich mich so umsah konnte ich gut Hilfe gebrauchen."Aber ich hab ein paar Regeln...1. ich bin Elisabeth oder wenn es unbedingt sein muss Miss Lupin aber nicht Meisterin.2.keine Verbeugungen nach jedem Satz.Gar keine Verbeugungen mehr und 3. keine Selbstbestrafung mehr.ok!"

Sie nickte und ich gab ihr den Auftrag sich schonmal einige andere Monate anzuschauen und zu sortieren während ich mich wieder dem widmete was vor mir lag.

Ich band die Zeitungen.stellte das Buch in den Schrank und nahm mir den nächsten Stapel vor.

Hier und da überflog ich die Artikel bis ich an einem hängenblieb.

Wieder ein Übergriff!Drei Tote ein Schwerverletzter!

Oh ja,an diesen Tag konnte ich mich genau erinnern.

Ich kam gerade vom Ministerium nach Hause als Lucius schon auf mich wartete.

"Der Meister ruft uns."-Ich hör ihn noch wie heute- nickte und folgte ihm dann.

Es waren drei Totesser daran beteiligt,Voldemort und ich.

Es war das erste mal,dass ich an einem Übergriff beteiligt war.

Die Bilder hatten sich mir eingebrannt und liefen wie ein Film in meinem Kopf wieder ab.

Einen der Zauberer hatte Voldemort direkt getötet,dann belegten Lucius und er je einen mit dem Cruciatusfluch.Der vierte wurde von Crabbe bearbeitet.Es war grauenvoll.

Einen,der den Lucius quälte kannte ich.Er hiess Edward-Edward Dunkin...Hufflepuff.Seine Eltern waren Muggel und er musste schon in der Schule sehr unter Lucius leiden.Ich kannte ihn etwas besser, weil er Vertrauensschüler war.Er half mir im ersten Jahr am Zug und mich in Hogwarts zurechtzufinden,wenn Remus und Sirius wiedermal unter James Bann standen.

Es tat unheimlich weh ihn so zu sehen ohne ihm helfen zu können.

Wie sehr wünschte ich mir den Orden dort.

...und als Voldemort ihn mir überlies...was sollte ich tun? Meine Tarnung aufgeben konnte ich nicht.Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

"Töte ihn!"zischte Voldemort und ich versuchte krampfhaft einen anderen Weg zu finden bis mein Blich auf ein Buch über Ägypten fiel.

Leise,kaum zu verstehen sprach ich den Sphinx-Zauber aus.Ein Fluch der dem Trank der lebenden Toten sehr nah kam.

Stolz verschwand Voldemort nicht wissend das ich ihn soeben betrogen hatte.Lucius begleitete mich noch einen Moment bis wir an einer ruhigen Strassenecke apparieren konnten.

Jetzt musste nur noch Dumbledore informiert werden.Aber wie?Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit.Eine Stunde und Eward würde wirklich sterben.Ich entschied mich für Leglimentik in der Hoffnung,dass Voldemort nicht ebenfalls versuchte auf die Art mit mir gerade Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Und es gelang.Immerhin Edward konnte ich sein Leben retten.

"Kann Mimi was für Miss tun?" sie rüttelte mich am Arm und holte mich in das hier und jetzt zurück.

"Ähm nein danke Mimi.Alles ok."

"Mimi kann etwas zu essen holen.Mimi kann kochen!" piepste sie stolz.

Immernoch an meinen Gedanken hängen nickte ich."Ja Mimi mach das .Aber für uns beide."

Fröhlich hüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer und lies mich mit meinen Tränen und Erinnerungen alleine.

Essen!-Alleine bei dem blossen Gedanken daran verkrampfte sich mein Körper.

Nicht nachdem was mir mein Gedächnis gerade gezeigt hatte.

Ich überflog weiter die Zeitungen und hier und da zuckte ich bei den Überschriften zusammen.Zu oft bin ich dabei gewesen als Voldemort seine Untaten trieb aber er stellte mich nie wieder auf die Probe so das ich nie einen Zauberer quälen oder töten musste.

Wieder zwei Tote

Übergriffe werden mehr

Wer kann Voldemort stoppen

Angst und Schrecken im Süden

Immer wieder hörte ich die Schreie er Opfer und die Flüche ihrer Peiniger.'Imperio''Crucio''Avada Kadevra'

...und immer wieder diese Bilder!

Aber zwischendrin die Schlagzeilen die mich stolz machten und dem Orden zugeschrieben werden mussten.

Übergriff vereitelt

Wieder zwei Totesser gefasst

Ein Totesser tot aufgefunden

Ich musste zufrieden grinsen.

Voldemort vertraute Lucius und mir und so war es ein leichtes ihn auszuspionieren.

Wobei ich immer dafür sorgte,dass auch andere die gleichen Informationen haben .So konnte ich es geschickt anstellen,dass Voldemort mir nie misstraute und um die Totesser die so viele umgebracht hatten tat es mir nicht im geringsten leid.

Ich stand auf band die nächsten zwei Bücher und stellte sie ins Regal.

Als ich mich so umsah stellte ich mir die Frage ob denn keiner in den letzten 2 Jahren auf die Idee gekommen ist diese Arbeit zu machen.

2Jahre...so lange war es her,dass wir Hogwarts erwartungsvoll verliessen.

Aber es waren auch 2 Jahre des Schreckens durch Voldemort,2 Jahre in denen ich Severus nicht gesehen hatte oder etwas von ihm gehört hatte.

Und ich fragte mich wie das ganze weitergehen sollte.Mein Ring war zunehmens blasser geworden.Aber ich hoffte,dass es nicht seine mangelnde Liebe zu mir war sondern einfach die Entfernung und das er seine Gefühle einschloss.Für Voldemort unzugänglich machte.

Wie gerne würde ich ihn sehen,berührern.

Wieder schrack ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

"Guten Tag Elisabeth."

"Lucius!"als ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte fragte ich weiter"Was machst Du denn hier?" und bot ihm mit einer Geste einen Plaz an.

"Geschäfte für meinen Vater und da las ich Deinen Namen an der Tür."

"Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

"Das stimmt ich war im Norden für den dunklen Lord."

Im Norden!Zu gern hätte ich ihn nach Severus gefragt aber das ging nicht.

"Ich soll Dich von Severus grüßen.Es geht ihm gut."

"WAS?...ich mein,danke.Wieso?"

"Hör zu,er ist mein bester Freund und manchmal geht so etwas auch über die Treue zu meinem Meister.Ich ahnte schon damals in der Schule was los war und Severus vertraute es mir an."

Also doch-In Slytherin kannst Du noch wahre Freunde finden.

Ich nickte ihm zu und er fuhr weiter fort.

"Ich möchte Dich nach Malfoy Manor einladen.Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag am Samstag.!"

"Da ist Mimi wieder!" trippelte ein Tablett balancierend in mein Büro rein.Doch als sie Lucius sah lies sie vor lauter Schreck alles fallen und ihre Fröhlichkeit wandelte sich in Panik und tiefste Traurigkeit.

"Oh nein,das tut Mimi ganz doll leid.Verzeihen sie Miss.Mimi bringt alles wieder in Ordnung.

Sie wurde immer kleiner und mikriger in ihrer Ecke und weinte.

Lucius wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken.Nicht um die Beschehrung zu beseitigen sondern um Mimi zu bestrafen und auch ich umklammerte meinen Zauberstab um ihn im Zweifelsfall gegen ihn einzusetzten aber dazu kam es nicht.

"Ah ja ja da sind Sie ja Mr Malfoy.Ich habe Ihre Unterlagen in meinem Büro.Jaja.--Ach sie kennen sich?"

"Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts!"erklärte ich.

"Jaja schön schön.folgen Sie mir Mr Malfoy!"

Galant verabschiedete sich Lucius von mir und ich gab ihm das Versprechen zu seinem Fest zu kommen.

Dann schloss ich die Tür und kniete mich zu Mimi.

"Mimi wollte das sicher nicht.Nein nein."

Mit ein Schwenk meines Zauberstabes war alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht aber Mimi weinte immernoch.

"Ist doch ales wieder in Ordnung Mimi.Meinst Du mir ist das noch nie passiert?-Nun komm essen wir etwas und dann sieht alles anders aus."

Sie strahlte mich an und erzählte mir dann warum sie solche Angst vor Lucius hatte.

Dobby ihr Bruder stand in Diensten der Malfoys und wurde nicht gerade gut behandelt.Eher misshandelt.Und ich versprach ihr nach ihm zu sehen wenn ich in Malfoy Manor war.

Durch ihre Hilfe wurden wir noch in der Woche fertig mit den Tagespropheten und ich hoffte inständig danach in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu kommen.Schon vor einem halben Jahr hatte ich mich dafür beworben.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lysiaaaaaaaaa!"

"Brüll nicht so,sie ist oben.Schön,dass ihr wieder da seid." hörte ich Grandpa unten erklären und scon stürzte Sirius die Treppe rauf.

"Hey Schwesterchen!"und noch bevor ich was entgegnen konnte schlossen mich zwei starke Arme in eine Umarmung."Hab Dich vermisst.Remus ist noch bei James und Lily."

Dann hielt er mich einen Arm breit von sich fern."Sag mal wo willst Du denn hin?"

"Schön,dass Du wieder da bist aber ich hab gar keine Zeit.Ich bin zu einem Geburtstag eingeladen."

"Dann komm ich mit."

"Nein tust Du nicht!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil Du erstens nicht eingeladen bist und zweitens weil ich es nicht möchte."

Schmollend stand er in der Tür während ich meine Ohrringe anlegte und meine Tasche schnappte.

"Wenn Du mich jetzt entschuldigst."

Flüchtig gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und apparierte weg.

Das war also nun Malfoy Manor.Wahnsinn.Ich wusste ja,dass die Malfoys Geld hatten aber das Anwesen war gigantisch und sehr luxuriös.

"Ihre Einladung bitte."

Bitte was?

"Ich habe keine.Mr Malfoy jun. hat mich persönlich eingeladen."

"Wie ist ihr Name?"

"Ah da bist Du ja.Schön Dich zu sehen!" rief Lucius und der Buttler an der Tür ging zur Seite um mich reinzulassen.

"Hallo Lucius.Danke für die Einladung.-Das ist für Dich." und drückte ihm mein Geschenk in die Hand.Es war ein ziemlich ausgefallenes Armband in Form einer Schlange."Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir."

"Oh ja,danke." und es klang nicht wie ein Höflichkeitsdanke sondern eher wie ein 'das gefällt mir'-Danke.

"Du wirst schon erwartet."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.Wer sollte mich denn hier erwarten? Voldemort kam sicherlich nicht auf so eine Party.

Fragend schüttelte ich den Kopf während ich ihm in den Saal folgte.

"Da drüben!"

SEVERUS!

"Er ist schon seit einer Stunde kaum ruhig zu stellen und das ist bei einem Snape etwas ganz seltenes.Nu geh schon hin."

"Aber woher weißt Du?"

"Meinst Du ich bin blind durch Hogwarts gelaufen?Warum sollte sich Severus mit jmd abgeben,der in Gryffindor ist,wenn er nicht Gefühle für denjenigen hat?--Ausserdem sind wir sehr gute Freunde.Er hat es mir erzählt.-Keine Sorge ich werde Voldemort gegenüber nichts erwähnen.In dem Fall steht die Freundschaft darüber."

Ich lächelte ihn an und ging auf Severus zu.Er meinte das ernst.Mittlerweile hatte ich ein feines Gespür dafür entwickelt,wann er log und wann nicht.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Ich glaub wir standen 5 minuten einfach nur da,sahen uns in die Augen ohne auch ein Wort zu sprechen.

"Wie geht es Dir?"

Seine Hände zitterten.So nervös hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

"Gut und Dir?" antwortete ich und trat mich selber gedanklich in den Hintern.

Ich hatte ihn 2 Jahre nicht gesehen und führte Smalltalk mit ihm!Das durfte nicht wahr sein,zumal sich jede Faser meines Herzens danach sehnte ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen.

"Mir auch.!"

...und wieder schweigen.

"Sagt mal,was soll das hier eigentlich?An Deiner Stelle hätte ich sie schon geküsst Snape!"warf ihm Lucius im vorbeigehen an den Kopf.

"Wo er Recht hat hat er Recht."stimmte ich dem zu und eh ich mich versah fand ich mich in einer festen Umarmung und einem langen Kuss wieder.

Als ich wieder Luft bekam konnte ich mir ein "Wo ist denn die Beherrschtheit Slytherins geblieben?" nicht verkneifen.

Während er noch erstaunt über sich selber dastand fasste ich mich wieder und nahm einem der Kellner zwei Gläser Champagner und drückte Severus eines in die Hand.

"Auf unser Wiedersehen..."

Wir tranken beide und nach und nach gesellten sich einige andere zu uns.

"Kommst Du mal bitte mit!" fragte Severus und kaum dass ich antworten konnte zog er mich auch schon in den Garten.

Es war eine wunderschöne laue Sternennacht.

"Hey hey hey...und jetzt?"

"...und jetzt bin ich endlich mit Dir alleine." er küsste mich und erzählte und wollte auch von mir alles wissen was passiert war.

"Ich hab Dich vermisst Lysia.Sehr sogar."

"Ich dich auch.Ich war so oft davor zu Dir zu reisen aber es ging nicht."

"Ich weiß aber wir haben diese Nacht.Ich muss morgen wieder zurück."

"Schon?" Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg aber Severus strich sie weg und küsste mich wieder.

Ich wollte nicht,dass er schon wieder ging.

Aber was sagte er?Wir haben diese Nacht und so sollte es sein.Lange sassen wir draussen im Garten und redeten oder schwiegen einfach während er mich in seinem Arm hielt.Und mit jeder Minute wurde mir mehr klar,dass ich ihn wollte und niemand anderen.

"Severus?Elissabeth?Seid ihr hier draussen?"tönte Lucius Stimme,die nicht mehr weit von uns entfernt war.

"Ja wir sind hier!"antwortete ich.

"Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen?Es ist mittlerweile kalt und die Party habt ihr auch verpasst.Sind schon alle weg."

"Oh ja ...ich sollte dann auch langsam."

"Du kannst hier übernachten."

"Ja,danke.Das wäre vielleicht wirklich das Beste."

"Ich zeig euch euer Zimmer."

Wir folgtem ihm.

"Ich wünsch euch eine angenehme Nacht."

"Dir auch."

Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand er.

"Und nun?" fragte Severus.

"Wie Du eben gesagt hast...wir haben die ganze Nacht!" und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ich ihn auf's Bett.

"Wenn ich Dich morgen schon wieder hergeben muss will ich wenigstens etwas haben,an das wir uns beide erinnern können."

...und er verstand.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in seinen Armen auf und holte mir nocheinmal jede einzelne Minute der Letzten Nacht in mein Gedächnis zurück.

Er war bereits wach und streichelte mir sanft über die Wange eher er mich küsste.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Hmmm ja.Hab ich...und Du?"

Er lächelte nur und das war Antwort genug.

"Wir sollten aufstehen.Ich muss bald wieder los."

Diesen Gedanken hatte ich verdrängt und holte mich jäh wieder zurück in die Realität.

Ich nickte nur.

"Ah..Miss Lupin,nehme ich an."begrüßte mich Lucius Vater

"Ja,freut mich sie wiederzusehen Mr Malfoy."

Gemeinsam mit Lucius und seinem Vater frühstückten wir bevor es für mich nach Hause ging und für Severus in den Norden.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von den Beiden bevor wir uns wieder trennen mussten.

"Vergiss mich nicht."

"Ich liebe Dich Lysia und wie könnte ich Dich vergessen nach dieser Nacht!"

Ein letzter Kuss bevor ich nach Hause apparierte und er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Mein Blick fiel auf meinen Ring,der nun deutlicher als je zuvor war.

Unsere Liebe war in dieser Nacht gewachsen.  
Wie sehr sollte sich aber erst sehr viel später zeigen...


	20. Chapter 20

Der Abschied

Zwei Monate war es nun her seit ich Severus gesehen hatte und immernoch fühlte ich seine Berührungen,seine Küsse und hörte seine Stimme.

Ich war Lucius so dankbar für diesen Abend,den er uns ermöglicht hatte.

Obgleich Severus wieder in London war durften wir uns nicht sehen was das Schlimmste für mich war.

"Hey woran denkst Du schon wieder?-Iss was,Du bist ganz blass!------Lysia...hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Was?-Ähm entschuldige Remus."

"Du sollst was essen!"

Essen?-bitte nicht.Alleine der Gedanke daran ..."Ich glaub mir wird schon wieder schlecht..." engegnete ich und rannte ins Bad.

Nach 5 Minuten kehrte ich zurück und schaute in die besorgten Gesichter Grandpas und Remus'.

"Wieder besser?" fragte letzterer vorsichtig und ich nickte.

"Du solltest ins St.Mungo gehen und dich untersuchen lassen Schatz."

"Ja,vielleicht in der Pause!Ich arbeite gerade an dem Bogen mit dem Vorhang.Vielleich kann ich das heute abschliessen."

Ich wartete noch bis Grandpa fertig war und wir zusammen ins Ministerium apparierten.

Seit zwei Monaten arbeitete ich nun endlich in der Mysteriumsabteilung und erforschte einen geheimnisvollen Türbogen mit Vorhang,der wie ich rausfand einst in Hogwarts stand um Feinde abzufangen.

Heute hatte ich mir vorgenommen meine Forschungen abzuschliessen um dann den Bericht verfassen zu können.

Und ich kam gut vorran so dass ich mir einen frühen Feierabend gönnen konnte.

Grandpa hatte Recht,ich sollte mich untersuchen lassen.

"Hey Schwesterchen."

"Remus!-Was machst Du denn hier?"

"Dich abholen.!"

"Ich wollte gerade ins Mungo."

"Gute Idee.Ich begleite Dich."

Auf dem Weg erzählte er mir von dem Brief,den James ihm heute geschrieben hatte.Ihnen ging es gut Sie wollten demnächst nach London kommen.

"Elisabeth Lupin.Ich möchte zu einem Heiler."

Die Empfangsdame nickte und schickte mich in einen kleinen Raum.

Nach einer Weile verlies ich wie in Trance den Raum und Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten mir zu folgen.

Draussen angekommen holte er mich dann leichter ein,packte mich an der Schulter und drehte mich um.

"Was ist los mit Dir?"fragte er nicht grad leise,so das er mich wieder ins Jetzt zurückholte.

"Verdammt rede!Was ist los mit Dir?Warum weinst Du?"

Ich weinte?Ich strich mir mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht.Er hatte Recht ich weinte.

"Ich-ich kann es Dir nicht sagen...Ich -ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."antwortete ich und lies ihn stehen.

Ich apparierte nach Hogsmead,von da aus war es nicht sehr weit ins Schloss.Dort angekommen lief ich auch gleich Prof.McGonagall in die Arme.

"Elisabeth?Elisabeth Lupin!-Was machen sie hier?"

"Professor.Ich muss mit Prof. Dumbledore reden.Es ist wichtig."

"Wie wichtig?Hat das keine Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen?"

Ich erklärte ihr mein Problem und ohne zu zögern begleitete sie mich zu dem Direktor,der ebenfalls überrascht war mich hier zu sehen.

"Was kann ich für Dich tun Lysia?"

"Ich...ich bin schwanger,Professor."

Diese Direktheit überfiel ihn und er setzte sich erstmal.

"Oh...darf ich fragen wer der Vater ist?"

"Severus"

"Wann?"

Prof. McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf auf diese direkte Frage aber ich antwortete.

"Vor zwei Monaten.-Auf der Geburtstagsfeier von Malfoy."

Wir überlegten lange wie es weitergehen sollte.In spätestens zwei Monaten würde man es mir ansehen und dann wäre es unmöglich weiter zu spionieren.

Voldemort würde Severus töten und vielleicht auch mich.

Am Ende gab es nur eine Möglichkeit.Die,dass ich verschwand.

"Sicher Professor aber Severus!Er ist immernoch in Voldemorts Bann.Ich kann nicht mit dem Gedanken gehen."

Ich hatte eine Idee.Aber die war gefährlich und versprach noch nichteinmal Erfolg aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen.

Ich nahm mir die nächsten Tage frei um noch soviel Zeit wie möglich mit meiner Familie verbringen.Auch ein Besuch bei Molly und Arthur stand auf meinem Plan.Viel zu selten sah ich meine beste Freundin,ihren Mann und meine Patenkinder.

"Es ist so schön,dass Du mal wieder den Weg zu uns in den Fuchsbau gefunden hast.Willst Du noch etwas trinken?"

"Nein danke Molly.Ausserdem solltest Du sitzen bleiben.Wie lang dauert es denn noch?"und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

"Drei Monate noch und ich bin froh wenn es vorbei ist.Wird wieder ein Junge."und streichelte sich über den Bauch.

Nur zu gerne hätte ich ihr von meinem Baby erzählt.

"Lisaaaaaaaaa das haben!" und schon schnappten wieder zwei kleine Ärmchen nach meinem Zauberstab.

"George...nein,dass ist noch nichts für Dich."

"Tauber bitte!"schmollte jetzt auch Fred.Patentante für Zwillinge zu sein gestaltete sich anstrengender als ich dachte.Aber ich war stolz als mich Arthur und Molly damals fragten...und schliesslich liebte ich die Beiden als wären sie meine.Sicher Bill und Charly mochte ich auch sehr sehr gerne aber die Twins waren schon etwas besonderes und sie sollten auch ihren Willen haben.Ich zauberte ihnen Seifenblasen,die sie wild umherhüpfend fingen.

Es war ein Spass ihnen dabei zuzuschauen.

Nach einer Weile kam Arthur mit einem Brief herein.

"Der ist gerade gekommen.Für Dich Lysia."

"Danke Arthur." ich nahm den Brief entgegen und las.Heute Abend also sollte es sein.Heute Abend würde ich meine Welt für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen.

"Albus erwartete mich.Ich muss leider gehen."

Ich verabschiedete mich von allen und nahm meine zwei Lieblinge zum Abschied nocheinmal feste in den Arm.

"Ich hab euch beide sehr sehr lieb.Wann immer ihr mich wirklich braucht werde ich da sein. "flüsterte ich ihnen ins Ohr bevor ich ging.

Im Quartier des Ordens angekommen besprachen Dumbledore und ich den Einsatz .

"Alles in Ordnung Elisabeth?"

"Ja Professor...-Passen sie ein Wenig auf meine Brüder und Severus auf!"

Er nickte milde denn er hatte keinen Zweifel am Gelingen unseres Vorhabens.

"Ich werden dann zu Voldemor apparieren."

"Gut.McLean weiß bescheid.Er hat die Schutzzauber bereits eingenommen so dass ihn Dein Fluch nicht sonderlich treffen wird.Du weißt,dass Du schnell sein musst!"

"Ja...und wir bleiben sicher in Kontakt?"

"Ja.Sobald Du in Lyon angekommen bist schickst Du Fawkes zurück,damit wir den ersten Schutzzauber aufstellen können."

Ich nickte und verlies sein Büro.

Nocheinmal nahm ich jede Kleinigkeit Hogwarts auf.Die Bilder,Stimmen und Gerüche.Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit eines Misslingens.

"My Lord...Lupin ist da."

"Herein mit ihr."

Als ich den Raum betrat waren seine engsten Vertrauten,die höchstgestellten Todesser um ihn versammelt.

Malfoy mit seiner Frau,die Lestranges,Crabbes und Goyles ,McLean und auch Severus.

Er erschrack ein wenig als er mich sah,was man aber nur wahrnahm wenn man ihn kannte,ihm nahestand.

Der dunkle Lord erklärte uns den Ablauf des Abends und wir apparierten gemeinsam zu dem Ort.

Eine Versammlung von Zauberern der gegnerischen Seite sollte vernichtet werden.

Ich wusste,dass Sirius,Remus und James dabei sein würden und ich hoffte inständig,dass ihnen nichts passieren würde.

Obwohl ich wusste wie gut sie im Kampf waren sprach ich ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel bevor wir apparierten.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.Schockzauber,Entwaffnungszauber und die verbotenen Flüche wurden ausgesprochen.

Dann zog Albus Voldmorts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und damit auch auf mich weil ich fast neben ihm stand."Jetzt!"ermahnte er mich leise und ich richtete meinen Zauberstab erst auf Lestrange um ihm einen Schockzauber zu verpassen und dann auf McLean und sprach den Cruciatus-Fluch aus.

"Waaaaassssssss!"donnerte Voldemorts Stimme."Du wagst es gegen mich zu arbeiten?MICH zu betrügen!"

Nun hatten auch die Anderen sich zu uns umgedreht und beobachteten.Ich sah Severus,wie er mit sich kämpfte.

Aber irgendeine Kraft schien ihn davon abzuhalten und ich vermutete das es Dumbledore war.

Dann nahmen die Ordensmitglieder wieder den Kampf auf um mir unbewusst Deckung zu geben.

"Avada Kade..."sprach Voldemort und ich wand so schnell, wie möglich meinen Schutzzauber an und sackte zu Boden.Ich merkte wie der Fluch zwischen meinem Körper und meinem Arm in den Boden prallte.

Das Letzte was ich sah war,dass Severus tonlos das Wort 'NEIN' schrie und zurückwich.

James und Remus dagegen donnerten Schockzauber wie wild durch die Gegend auf alles was Todesserroben trug und Sirius sackte in einer Ecke zu Boden und vergrub schockiert sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Die Todesser apparierten als sie merkten,dass die Gegenseite zu stark war und auch der Orden verschwand.

"Remus komm,Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun.Ich kümmere mich nachher um alle." sagte DD einfülsam und zog ihn von mir weg.

Als alle weg waren apparierte ich nach Dover.Dort änderte ich mein Äusseres und reiste auf Muggelart nach Lyon.In England stand ich noch unter DD Schutz was das apparieren anging und es war auch nicht zu erwarten,dass Vorldemort mich aufspüren würde,da er ja selbst den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte .

In dem verabredeten Haus in Lyon erwartete mich bereits Fawkes und ich schickte ihn gleich mit einer Nachricht zurück.

Obwohl es Sommer war,frohr ich.Ich hatte alles zurückgelassen was mein Leben erfüllte.Was mich ausmachte und die Frage ob das alles was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert war seinen Sinn erfüllte quälte mich zunehmens

Zu sehr erhoffte ich eine Nachricht von Albus aber es kam keine.

Ich strich verträumt über meinen Ring der förmlich zu glühen schien,so strahlte er an meiner Hand bevor er abrupt verblasste und schliesslich verschwand.

Was bedeutete dies?

Hat Voldemort Severus getötet?Liebte er mich nicht mehr?Aber dann das Glühen!Oder verbannte Severus seine Gefühle?Seine Erinnerungen?Seine Liebe?

Ich rief alle meine Erinnerungen an ihn in mein Gedächnis zurück.Hörte wieder seine Stimme,roch seine Haut und fühlte seine Berührungen.

Gedankenversunken streichelte ich über meinen Bauch und schlief ein.


	21. Chapter 21

Irgendwann

"Beth?"

"Sascha!-Bist Du wahnsinnig mich so zu erschrecken?"Ich war aufgesprungen um meinen Sohn zu begrüßen.

"Entschuldige bitte!"

"Wo kommst Du eigentlich her?Solltest Du nicht in der Schule sein?"

"Stell Dir vor..ich werde Prof. Karkaroff und die anderen nach Hogwarts begleiten.Die veranstalten dieses Jahr ein Trimagisches Turnier."

Als er diesen Satz beendete zuckte ich zusammen.

"Bitte was? Das verbiete ich Dir.Vergiss es."

"Warum?"  
"Das ist gefährlich!"

"Ich darf ohnehin nicht teilnehmen.."

"Trotzdem."  
"Beth bitte.Was hast Du dagegen.Das ist das Ereigniss und ausserdem lern ich eine andere Schule kennen und seh Albus wieder."

"Ich denk drüber nach."

Damit beendete ich unser Gespräch und richtete sein Zimmer her.

Sollte er nach Hogwarts gehen,hiesse dies auch,dass er seinem Vater begegnen würde.

Es war so unendlich viel Zeit vergangen.

Ich arbeitete mittlerweile als Archäologin und hatte mich auf die Kelten spezialisiert.

Schon in der Schule faszinierten sie mich und das erforschen ihrer Kultur war mir nur in diesem Muggelberuf möglich.

Und so hatte mich mein Weg nach endlosen 15 Jahren,letztendlich wieder zurück nach England geführt.

Wir mussten viel umziehen und haben dadurch viel gesehen.

Frankreich,Rumänien,Indien,China,Ägypten,die Weiten Russlands...sogar Amerika und Australien aber nirgendwo fühlt ich mich zu Hause.Sicher Sascha erleichterte alles dennoch hoffte ich immer darauf zurückzukommen.Dumbledore hielt mich ständig auf dem laufenden.Er war mein Geheimniswahrer und als er der Meinung war,dass mich in Englang niemand mehr suchen würde zog ich nach Cornwall.

Er war es auch,der mir damals zur Seite stand als Sascha geboren wurde.Er war sein Pate und Vaterersatz auch wenn er uns nur wenig besuchte.

Als ich damals die Nachrichten über James und Lilys Tod,Sirius Aufenthalt in Askaban,den Zustand der Longbottoms und die Tode vieler die ich kannte hörte wollte ich direkt zurück.Gerade nach Voldemorts Verschwinden.Irgendwie fühlte ich mich für Harry verantwortlich,denn er war nur wenig jünger als mein Sohn.Aber Albus hatte andere Pläne und ich vertraue ihm.Ebensowenig wollte er,dass ich Sascha nach Hogwarts schickte und hielt es für besser,dass er nach Durmstrang ging.

Sicher aus eigener Erfahrung wusste ich,dass dies durchaus eine gute Schule war dennoch geleitet von einem ehemaligen Todesser.Aber ich kam dem Vorschlag nach und ich kenne meinen Sohn gut genug,dass er mit der Verantwortung die Dunklen Künste zu beherrschen umgehen kann.

"Sascha kommst Du?Das Essen ist fertig."

Wir schwiegen uns eine Weile an bis er nachbohrte.

"Warum bist Du dagegen,dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe?"

"Das geht Dich nichts an."

"Doch tut es,wenn Du mir das verbietest."

"Sascha bitte!"

"Was hast Du dagegen?Albus ist da,ich werde eh nicht teilnehmen aber Viktor."  
"Ok,dann fahr aber ich werde vorher Albus schreiben und Du wirst auf ihn hören."

"Danke!-Ich schreib gleich Viktor."

Während mein Sohn in sein Zimmer stürzte um seinem besten Freund zu schreiben machte ich mir Gedanken darüber ob Severus ihn erkennen würde.Sascha hatte mittlerweile enorme Ähnlichkeit mit ihm,gepaart mit meinen Augen und meinem Mund konnten wir ihn beide nicht verleugnen.Würde Sascha die Ähnlichkeit bemerken und wenn würde Albus ihm dann die Wahrheit sagen?Und dennoch war Severus mein Sorgenpunkt.Das einzige was ihm Albus sagte war,dass ich schwanger war um ihm den Übertritt auf die richtige Seite zu erleichtern.

Sascha riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und hielt mir einen Brief hin.

"Von Albus."

"Wann geht ihr nach Hogwarts?"

"An Halloween werde ich die anderen dort treffen."

Ich nickte.

Das war in einer Woche und mein Herz begann zu pochen.Wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen und hätte das erste Aufeinandertreffen Saschas und Severus' mitangesehen.

_Liebe Lysia,_

_ich freue mich sehr auf Sascha.Mach Dir keine Gedanken ich werde ein Auge auf Severus und ihn haben._

_Sag ihm bitte,dass ich ihn erwarte._

_Albus_

Diese Worte beruhigten mch sehr und ich genoss die Zeit mit meinem Sohn,der seit etwa einem Jahr die Angewohnheit hatte mich beim Vornamen zu nennen und mich eher als Freundin als als seine Mutter zu sehen.Wir hatten ein inniges Verhältnis,was alleine schon auf der Tatsache beruhte,dass wir lange auf uns alleine gestellt waren aber je älter er wurde fühlte ich mich weniger als seine Mutter als wie das was er in mir sah.Und welches Kompliment könnter schöner sein als wenn ein Sohn seine Mutter als freund sieht?Ich sah es zumindest so.

Eine Woche später brachte ich ihn nach Hogsmead.Dort erkannte mich keiner mehr,da viele neu hinzugezogen sind und viele von damal weggezogen.Was hätte ich darum gegeben Molly zu sehen und zu sehen,was aus den Zwillingen geworden ist.

"Grüß Viktor von mir uns sag ihm,dass ich ihm Glück wünsche."

"Mach ich."antwortete er zerknirscht.

Es war nicht die Tatsache,dass er nicht Teilnehmen durfte,hoffte ich zumindest,sondern die,dass er wie ich damals zwar im vorletztem Schuljahr aber dort der jüngste war.Er hatte ebenso wie ich zwei Jahre übersprungen, lernte sehr schnell und seine Begabung tat ihr übriges.

"Hey...komm schon...und wehe ich höre,dass Du einen Alterungszauber versuchst.Die Turniere sind gefährlich und ich will Dich lebend zurück."

Er umarmte mich gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und versprach mir sich zurückzuhalten.

"Viktor wird teilnehmen.Er ist der Beste von uns allen und ich werde ihn unterstüzen."

"Das würde ich auch nicht anders erwarten.Aber auch er soll vorsichtig sein!Schreib mir!"

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.Ich apparierte zurück.

Die erste Eule von Sascha lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten und er teilte mir auch gleich die Teilnehmer des Turniers mit.

_Liebe Beth,_

_Heute war die Auswahlzeremonie und wie ich Dir versprach habe ich nicht daran teilgenommen._

_Viktor wird unsere Schule vertretten und ich werde ihm so gut es geht beistehen.Eine Fleur tritt für die Beauxs an,Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter für Hogwarts._

_Wie der das allerdings geschafft hat da teilzunehmen weiß ich nicht._

_Ich hab gestern noch mit Albus geredet aber nur kurz._

_Wir sind in dem Haus Slytherin untergekommen und der Hauslehrer ist ein sehr interlligenter Mann._

_Ich darf sogar sein Labor nutzen._

_Ich melde mich sobald es etwas Neues gibt._

_In Liebe  
Sascha._

Bitte was?Harry Potter? Der Junge ist doch grad 15,wenn überhaupt.Wie konnte Albus das zulassen?Aber der Kelch entscheidet.

Diese Tatsache regte mich auf,da ich Lily und James kannte.Dennoch Albus wüde dafür sorgen,dass ihm nichts passierte.

Aber fast besorgter betrachtete ich,dass Sascha Severus Labor nutzen würde.Mein Sohn war wie besessen von Zaubertränken und würde sich nicht im geringsten davon abhalten lassen dieses Angebot auszuschlagen.

Sascha und Albus schrieben mir regelmässig um mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Hogwarts gewann das Turnier aber die Begleitumstände schockierten um so mehr.Voldemort war zurück.

Er hatte seine volle Kraft zurückerobert und es bedurfte jeder Menge Überredungskunst Dumbledores's,dass ich nicht auf der Stelle zu dem Orden zurückkehrte.

Über ein Jahr nach der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords bekam ich jedoch eine Nachricht,die mich mehr traf als alles andere.

_Cliffhanger...ich weiß aber dafür gibts auch direkt Chap 22 ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Huhu meine Lieben...ich hab mich ja mit gewissen Zeitlichen Begebenheiten nicht immer wirklich an die Bücher von JK gehalten...ich weiß,dass viele das nicht mögen..._

_Ich hab diese FF geschrieben bevor Buch 6 rausgekommen ist und ich gehöre zu den Sirius Black-Fans,die ihn lebend behalten wollen...daher ist die FF ab hier reine Fiktion,die mit den Büchern nur noch Orte und Personen gemein hat.Ich hoffe aber ihr lest weiterhin mit und an alle Molly Weasley-Fans...ich hab Molly sehr sehr gern aber Albus brauch ich noch und ...naja es tut mir leid._

_Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review...Liebe Grüße Lysia_

_PS...ich muss jetzt mal ganz öffentlich meine süße und treue Reviewerin Severin1/Maggie knuddeln.Danke Du bist echt die Beste! _

_

* * *

_

_Liebe Lysia,_

_ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für Dich._

_Molly ist gestern Abend in einen Übergriff von Todessern geraten._

_Sie hat ihn nicht überlebt._

_Ich denke es wäre für die Kinder und Arthur leichter wenn Du bei Ihnen wärst._

_Apparier in den Fucksbau,Fawkes wird Dich dort erwarten._

_Albus_

NEIN!Nein,nicht auch noch Molly.Die Kinder,Arthur...!

Ich wartete nicht lange,packte ein paar Dinge und apparierte in den Fuchsbau.

Es sah noch alles so aus wie damals.Sogar Mollys Duft durchströmte noch die Räume.

Der leise Gesang des Phönix hinter mir beruhigte mich.

"Fawkes!-Du hast eine Nachricht für mich?"

Er setzte sich auf meine Schulter und ich nahm ihm das Angebotene ab,las das Stück Pergament und apparierte dorthin.

Mein Ziel war kein großes Haus aber gemütlich.Molly musste es eingerichtet haben.

Ich schaute mich um ob irgendjemand da war aber ich schien alleine zu sein.

Mit ein paar geschickten Schwüngen meines Zauberstabes brachte ich ersteinmal Ordnung in diese Wände und machte mir anschliesend Tee.

Zum warten setzte ich mich in die Küche und es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis ich Stimmen vernahm.

Arthur betrat als erster das Zimmer gefolgt von den Zwillingen.

Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen.

"Was ist Dad?" fragte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm.

Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Hallo Arthur."

"Lysia?-Wo...was...wie?" stammelte er und nahm mich dann in den Arm.

"Ah...Du bist schon da.Wie schön."

Albus der gerade erschienen war durchbrach die Stille.

Nun wandten sich die erstaunten Gesichter ihm zu .

"Arthur,es...es tut mir leid was mit Molly passiert ist."ergriff ich wieder das Wort."Ich dachte,wir dachten,Du und die Kinder-ihr braucht mich jetzt."

Arthur nickte und setzte sich.Er war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen,zu tief sass sein Schmerz.

"Kommt Kinder ihr geht mit Elisabeth rüber und ich werde eurem Vater erklären."

Jetzt nickte ich und schob die Zwillinge ins Nebenzimmer,die ebenso wenig verstanden wie die anderen und ihr Vater.

Dort standen wir nun.Keiner sagte etwas.Die Zwillinge waren klein als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte.Ginny und Ron kannte ich gar nicht.

Lächelnd wendete ich zu den Zwillingen.

"Ihr seid so groß und erwachsen geworden."...wieder Schweigen,das George diesmal brach.

"Wie kommst Du hierher?Wir dachten Du seist t.." er konnte das letzte Wort nicht aussprechen,fing an zu weinen und lies sich auf den Sessl fallen.

Ich nahm ihn ohne etwas zu sagen in den Arm und er umklammerte mich so feste,dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam.

Strich über sein Haar und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte die ich euch später erzählen werde.Aber erinnerst Du Dich an mein Versprechen?Wenn ihr mich braucht bin ich da."

Er nickte und nun kam auch Fred dazu und ich umarmte ihn auch.

"Wer ...wer sind sie?" fragte nun Ron.

"Ich bin Elisabeth,ich war eine Freundin Deiner Mutter und bin die Patin der Zwillinge."Das reichte ihm als Erklärung.

"Du bist Ron ? Und Du Ginny?"beide nickten.Versteinert sassen sie jetzt vor uns.Nur ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Dann gesellten sich auch Arthur und Albus wieder zu uns.

Ersterer nahm mich wieder in den Arm.

"Ich bin froh,dass Du wieder da bist."

"Ich auch und diesmal für immer."

Wir redeten eine Weile und mir wurde bewusst wie sehr ich das alles vermisst hatte.

Die Kinder berichteten von der Schule und welch ein Ekel Severus in ihrenAugen war,worüber ich nur schmunzeln musste.Aber ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen,dass er als Schüler nicht sonderlich besser war .

"Hallo!Jemand da?" rief eine Stimme.Ginny stand auf und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.

"Wir sind hier.Kommt rein." und lies die Neuankömmlinge ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo ihr Zwei,setzt euch."begrüßte Arthur sie und machte eine einladende Geste.

Die Beiden schauten mich neugierig und fragend an woraufhin ich aufstand und zu ihnen ging.

Arthur stellte mich auch gleich vor.

"Das ist Elisabeth Black..."

"Lupin!" verbessert ich."Jetzt wo ich wieder hier bin,möchte ich doch lieber meinen Namen tragen.Damit verbindet mich wesentlich mehr."

"Black?Lupin?" fragte das Mädchen.

"Das ist so ..."fing George an.

"Danke George aber das erklär ich lieber selber...und wer seid ihr beide?"

"Ähm ich bin Hermine...Hermine Granger und das ist"

"Harry..Potter..." er sah mich verdutzt an denn er hatte sich große Mühe gegeben seine Narbe unter den Haaren zu verbergen.

"Du siehst aus wie Dein Vater "ergänzte ich und beantwortete so seine fragenden Blicke.

"Ja ich kannte James und Lily.James besser als deine Mom.---und bevor Du mich auf meinen Namen ansprichst.Ich bin die Halbschwester von Remus,den ihr ja aus der Schule kennt und von Sirius."

"Bitte?-Sirius hat nie von einer Schwester erzählt."

"Weil er dachte,dass sie tot sei."mischte sich nun Ron ein und die fragenden Blicke der Beiden wurden mehr und mehr.

"Ich habe damals während und nach meiner Schulzeit für den Orden bei Voldemort spioniert.Bis ich schwanger wurde und um weder das Kind noch den Vater des Kindes zu gefährden musste ich gehen.Aber keiner geht ungestraft und wir inszenierten eine Möglichkeit." erklärte ich.

"Kind?"fragte nun wiederum Fred.

"Ja,ich habe einen Sohn.Alexander.Er ist etwas älter als Ron."

"Und wo ist er?"

"Ihr werdet ihn noch früh genug kennenlernen.Aber was haltet ihr von etwas zu essen?"

Einstimmiges Nicken und Hermine half mir etwas vorzubereiten.

Dann duchbrach ein Schrei die Stille.

"WAS?" hörten wir aus dem Wohnzimmer und ich kannte diese Stimme nur allzugut.

"SIRIUS bitte!"

Ich musste grinsen und stellte mich an den geöffneten Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer.

"Immernoch der Alte.Den Erbteil hast Du von unserem Vater." erwiederte ich und versuchte meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Er kam auf mich zu,nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute mich nur an.Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.Er sah immernoch sehr sehr mitgenommen aus.Als Albus mir erzählte,dass er durch den Vorhang im Ministerium gefallen war erinnerte ich mich an meine Studien.Ich wusste,dass es durch Rückleitungszauber möglich war Personen zurückzuholen und schilderte ihm genau wie dies zu tun war.Trotzdem brauchte er fast ein Jahr um dies zu vollbringen aber er hatte es geschafft.Woran ich keine Zweifel hatte,schliesslich war er einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit.Nicht umsonst fürchtete Voldemort ihn.

"Ich glaub es nicht.Du lebst.Albus hat es mir gerade erst gesagt."Er umarmte mich und das war ein Glück denn kurz danach sackten ihm die Beine weg und Arthur half mir ihn in einen Sessel zu setzten.

Gerade ihn wiederzusehen,den von dem ich gedacht hatte ihn für immer verloren zu haben.Auch die anderen waren von dieser Szene nicht unbeeindruckt.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Lehne und strich ihm über sein Haar.

"Ich geh nie wieder weg."

Eine Weile sassen wir so dort.Schwiegen uns nur an bis ich ein Knurren seines Magens vernahm.

"Sirius,Du musst etwas essen!" Er war sehr dünn geworden wobei immer noch sein drahtiger Körper seine einstige Statur erahnen liess.

"Ja,ja Du hast vielleicht recht."

Wir gingen in die Küche und er setzte sich neben mich,ohne auch nur einen Moment den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen.Als wolle er zeigen,dass er mich nie wieder los liesse.

Wir schickten die Kinder recht früh zu Bett,denn sie sollten morgen schon wieder in die Schule.Nur die Zwillinge blieben länger,da ihr Laden gut betreut war.

"Ich werde dann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.Ich würde mich freuen Dich dort morgen begrüßen zu können Lysia.Remus wird auch da sein und noch eine Überraschung."

"Sehr gerne,Albus.Ich werde die Kinder begleiten."

Albus apparierte fort und wir Zurückgebliebene unterhielten uns noch eine Weile bis wir zu Bett gingen.

Sirius bestand darauf mit mir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.Ich denke er hatte Angst das alles nur zu träumen.Ich merkte wie er öfter in dieser Nacht mir immerwieder übers Haar strich um sich davon zu überzeugen,dass ich auch wirklich neben ihm lag.


	23. Chapter 23

"Guten morgen."begrüßte ich die anderen als ich in die Küche kam."Ihr seid ja alle schon fertig,können wir dann?"

Einstimmiges Nicken folgte und wir apparierten zum Osttor von Hogwarts und gingen hoch zum Schloss.

"Elisabeth!"...wir zuckten alle etwas zusammen,denn so einen Gefühlsausbruch Seitens Prof McGonagalls kannte keiner von uns.

Sie stürmte auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

"Hallo Minerva."

"Albus erzählte mir heute morgen,dass Du kommen würdest.Lass Dich ansehen.----Potter,Miss Granger,MissWeasley,Mr Weasley..sie werden zum Unterricht erwartet."entlies sie die vier.

"Komm,Albus erwartet dich."

Wir gingen zusammen zu seinem Büro.

"Miss Stewart,Mr Jenkins und Mr.Price,ich denke sie werden in ihrem Klassenzimmer erwartet."ich drehte mich um-ein kurzes Schweigen denn in diesem Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke,wendete mich aber wieder ab und setzte unseren Weg ins Schulleiterbüro fort."10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen."

hörte ich noch aus der Ferne und als ich mich erneut kurz umdrehte sah ich die schwarzgewandete Gestalt in Richtung Kerker davonziehen.

Es war Severus aber er schien mich nicht erkannt zu haben.Ich seufzte kurz,da ich gehofft hatte er hätte es aber...dennoch wie auch.Albus hatte ihn noch nicht darauf vorbereitet.Er wusste nicht,dass ich lebte,geschweige denn in London war noch,dass ich just in diesem Moment in Hogwarts weilte.

"Entschuldige mich bitte,ich habe noch Unterricht." ich nickte Minerva zu und ging in Albus Büro.

"Ah Elisabeth.Schön Dich zu sehen." begrüßte mich Albus.In diesem Moment drehte sich Remus um und umarmte mich stürmisch.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht Dich in diesem Leben nocheinmal wieder zu sehen.Mach das nie nie wieder!"

"Ich glaube,dass kann ich Dir versprechen."lächelte ich ihn an und drückte ihn noch fester an mich.

"Ich glaube,da ist noch jemand,der umarmt werden möchte."flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und als ich mich von ihm löste machte er eine Kopfbewegung nach hinten.

Ich drehte mich um.

"Sascha?"

"Hallo Beth."

"Albus was macht Sascha hier?" raunzte ich ihn an.

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen und uns entschlossen,dass ich das 7.Schuljahr hier machen werde."

"Ach ja,ohne mich zu fragen?"

"Diesmal ja.Schau,mir fehlen noch ein paar Grundlegende Kenntnisse in einigen Fächern und mit meinem Durmstrang-Abschluss werde ich nicht zu einer Aurorenausbildung zugelassen...jetzt sag schon ja."

"Aurorenausbildung?" er nickte und ich erwischte mich dabei wie ich mich selber anhörte wie meine Mutter.Im Grunde hatte ich von meinem Sohn keine andere Entscheidung erwartet.Ich selber hätte diesen Weg damals nur zu gerne gewählt wenn es die Umstände zugelassen hätten.

Ich musste grinsen.

"Naja eigentlich... .Sicher sag ich ja.Wenigstens weiß ich,dass Du hier gut aufgehoben bist.----in welches Haus kommt er?"

"Gyffindor.Er scheint Deine Gene zu haben."

"Hast Du etwas anderes erwartet Remus?"

Er lachte und Sascha war glücklich,dass ich ihm dies nicht verwehrte.

"Es gibt nur eine Haken.Du wirst Severus davon überzeugen müssen,dass er in seine Klasse für Zaubertränke kommt."

"Bitte?Das ist nicht Dein Ernst,Albus."

"Severus will mit den Eltern von Alexander sprechen und das bist nun mal Du."

"Weiß er?"

"Nein."

"Was weiß wer nicht?" fragte nun auch Sascha nach.Wenn es um Andeutungen geht,die jeder im Raum ausser ihm verstand wurde er äusserst aufmerksam und bohrend

"Ohoh...Familienangelegenheiten.Entschuldigt mich bitte aber ich werde mal nach Sirius schauen.-Sascha Du solltest uns so schnell wie möglich mal besuchen kommen,damit er dich auch kennenlernt." Remus gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm,umarmte mich nocheinmal und lies uns alleine.

"Also wer weiß was nicht?...und was hat das mit Prof Snape zu tun?"

"Nunja...er ...er weiß nicht,dass -das-ich noch lebe.---Setz Dich Du machst mich nervös.---Ich war damals mit Professor...mit Severus eine Weile zusammen.Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Brüder und vieler anderer.Severus war damals auf der dunklen Seite und ich arbeitete schon für den Orden.Dann wurde ich schwanger und ich musste um Dich zu retten fort,denn Voldemort hätte keine Sekunde gezögert uns drei zu töten.Also inszenierten wir damals einen Kampf indem er erkennt auf welcher Seite ich stehe und tötete mich wie er glaubte.Das war der Punkt an dem sich Severus entschloss,sich der Seite des Ordens anzuschliessen.Er denkt bis heute,Voldemort hätte mich und unser Kind getötet."

"Verstehe...moment unser Kind?Mich?Professor Snape...?"

Ich blickte zu Boden.Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.Zu lange hatte ich ihm Informationen über seinen Vater vorenthalten.Und wie oft sagte er,dass er hoffe sein Vater sei wie Professor Snape.Severus hatte ihn vom ersten Tag an fasziniert,begeistert.

"Ja,Severus ist Dein Vater."

"Warum hast Du mir das damals nicht gesagt als ich hier war?"

"Weil er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen durfte.Du wärst ein Werkzeug in Voldemorts Händen gewesen.Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen.Ich wollte es Dir so oft erklären."

Er kam auf mich zu,nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Dann sollten wir ihn jetzt mal über alles aufklären" grinste er und sah ihm an,dass er an dem Gedanken daran Spass hatte.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Albus und gingen hinunter in die Kerker.

Auf dem Weg traffen wir Harry,Ron und Hermine ,die ich mit Sascha bekannt machte.

"Hey Dich kenn ich doch.Du warst doch bei dem Trimagischen Turnier auch hier,oder?"bemerkte Ron und Sascha nickte.

"Du bist ein Freund von Viktor oder?Ich glaub er hat von Dir erzählt."

"und er mir von Dir Hermine."

"Gut,da ihr euch ja bereits kennt,könntet ihr ihm den Gryffindorturm zeigen?Ich habe noch etwas mit eurem Tränkemeister zu besprechen."

"Klar.Aber sei vorsichtig,Snape hat heute besonders schlechte Laune."

ich nickte und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Mein Herz pochte als ich vor der offenen Tür des Klassenzimmers stand.

Ich war kurz davor wieder zu gehen aber irgendwann musste ich mit ihm reden und dann besser jetzt als später.

Ich klopfte an den Türrahmen und vernahm nur ein Raunen,dass ich so deutete,dass ich eintretten durfte.

"Ja bitte?"fragte er ohne sich auch nur nach mir umzudrehen.

"Der Direktor sagte mir,dass Sie mich sprechen wollen.Es geht um meinen Sohn,Alexander Black."

Wie in Trance drehte er sich um und starrte mich an als hätte er den Leibhaftigen vor sich stehen.

"Das ist nicht wahr."stammelte er als er seine Sprachfähigkeit zurückerlangt hatte.

"Ja,bitte." fragte er kalt,setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wendete sich den Pergarmenten zu die vor ihm lagen.

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich.

"Mein Sohn geht für den Rest des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts.Er möchte Auror werden und dazu muss er Zaubertränke studieren."

"Ich nehme nur die Besten."

"Mein Sohn ist der Beste."

"Ich werde ihn testen müssen.Er soll heute Nachmittag in mein Büro kommen."

Ich nickte,stand auf und wollte gehen.

Doch nicht so.Ich schloss die Tür wieder und sah ihn an.

Er war aufgestanden und schaute nun aus dem Fenster.

Leise stellte ich mich hinter ihn.

"Es tut mir leid,was damals passiert ist.Severus."

"Das ist lange her.-Wie gesagt,heute Nachmittag,15:00.Er soll pünktlich sein.Sie entschuldigen,ich habe zu tun."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen stand ich dort.Er war so verbittert,kalt.

"Gut,wie SIE meinen Professo Snape."

Stolz verlies ich die Kerker,beschleunigte dann meine Schritte,denn ich wollte nur noch raus.Raus aus diesem Schloss,was mich an so viele glückliche Momente erinnerte.

Ich schlenderte ein Wenig über die Ländereien hinunter zum See.

An der Stelle angekommen,wo Severus und ich uns das erste mal küssten setzte ich mich hin und lies die alten Bilder nocheinmal Revue passieren.

Ich konnte und wollte mir nicht vorstellen,dass er nicht mehr der war,den ich kannte.Das er mich erkannte hatte ich in seinen Augen gesehen,die mich kurz angefunkelt hatten.

"Beth!"

Ich drehte mich um.

"Hallo ihr drei."

"Und was hat er gesagt?"

"Du sollst um 15:00 in seinem Büro sein.Er wird dich testen."

Sascha nickte.

"Und sonst?"

"Nichts."  
"WAS?-Da kommt seine große Liebe zuück,er erfährt,dass es mich gibt und nichts?"

"Nichts.Er hat mich quasi wieder rausgeworfen."

"Ähm...?"warf Ron ein.

"Ja Ron?"  
"Kann mir mal einer erklären was los ist?"

"Ich bin Snape's Sohn!" erklärte Sascha zynisch und immernoch wütend auf seinen Vater.

"Du bist bitte was?"

"Können wir das bitte ein anderes Mal klären.-Ich werd mich noch von Albus verabschieden und dann zurückapparieren.Ich denke er wird euch erlauben das Wochenende bei uns zu verbringen.Wir sehen uns dann.Sascha schreib mir bitte wie der Test ausgegangen ist."

Er nickte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann ging ich zum Schloss zurück.

"Ah Elisabeth.Schön,dass Du nocheinmal reinschaust."

Hinter ihm sah ich wie Severus sich umdrehte.

"Ich wollte mich verabschieden,ich werde zurückapparieren.Ich denke Sascha ist bei Hermine,Harry und Ron in den besten Händen.Ich hoffe Du kommst Heute Abend zum Essen."  
"Sehr gerne.Vielleicht überraschst Du uns mit einem Deiner tollen Gerichte?"

Ich lächelte.

"Sicher gerne.-Ich habe meinem Sohn ausgerichtet,wann er sich bei ihnen einfinden soll,Professor Snape.Er wird pünktlich sein.Zudem sind auch Sie herzlich dazu eingeladen heute Abend mit uns zu essen.---Bis später Albus."

Noch ehe einer etwas antworten konnte verlies ich das Büro und apparierte nach Hause.

"Hallo!-Jemand da?"

"Wir sind in der Küche."antwortete Remus.

Ich folgte der Stimme und lies mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Wie man es nimmt.Snape wird Sascha nachher prüfen wegen der Zaubertrankklasse."

"Snape?Nicht Severus?"

"Noch eher Professor Snape."

"Hat er was gesagt?"  
"Nichts-gar nichts-noch nichtmal eine Gefühlsregung."

"Ich weiß warum ich ihn nicht ab kann."  
"Danke für die Bemerkung Sirius."

"Seien wir mal ehrlich,Lysia.Du bist nahezu 17 Jahre weg gewesen.Er hat oft schwer gelitten.Er dachte er würde Dich nie wieder sehen.Dachte euer Sohn seit tot.Ich versteh ihn.Er wird Angst haben seine Gefühle zuzulassen.Angst haben Dich wieder zu verlieren.Angst vor den Schmerzen."

"Das haben wir auch."  
"Ja und Du wirst zugeben,dass es auch für Dich ein Schock war unsere Schwester wiederzusehen."

"Du hast Recht Remus.Vielleicht braucht er Zeit.Es ist ja auch für mich nicht einfach.-Ich hab Albus heute Abend eingeladen.Ich werde für uns kochen."

"Können wir helfen?"  
"Gerne."

Ich wies die Beiden ein und machte mich selber an die Arbeit.

Pünktlich um 19:00 hatten wir alles auf dem Tisch stehen und Arthur traf gemeinsam mit den Twins und Albus ein.

"Schön,dass ihr da seid.Setzt euch,ich hol nur noch den Wein."

Ich war etwas traurig,dass Severus nicht mitgekommen war obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte.

"Er wird kommen,früher oder später.Er braucht Zeit."

"Albus!-----Ja,ich denke Du hast Recht.-Ich hoffe es."

Wir gingen wieder zu den Anderen.

Nach dem Essen machten wir es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und redeten noch lange.Gegen 23:00 verabschiedeten sich alle um ins Bett zu gehen.

Ich konnte noch lange nicht an schlafen denken.Viel zu sehr kreisten meine Gedanken um Severus.

Sicher vielleicht brauchte er noch Zeit aber dennoch.Ich kannte ihn anders und wusste,dass man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen musste.

Ich beschloss nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Dort angekommen sah ich schon von Weitem,dass ein kleines Licht in seinen Räumen brannte.

Wie in meiner Schulzeit schlich ich mich ins Schloss und runter in die Kerker.

Die Tür zu Severus Büro stand einen Spalt offen,so das ich ersteinmal hineinlinste bevor ich den Raum betrat.

Er sass in einem Sessel und war scheinbar eingeschlafen.Ich ging auf ihn zu,strich vorsichtig über seinen Arm bis mir etwas auf dem Boden ins Auge fiel.

Ich hob es auf.Ein Foto.Ich glaube das einzige Foto,dass es von uns Beiden gab.Es war unser Abschlussball.

Ich lächelte,da ich mich nur zu gut an diesen Abend erinnern konnte.

"Was-was machst Du hier?"

Severus war aufgewacht.

Ich reichte ihm das Foto.

"Ich wollte Dich sehen,mit Dir reden."

"Es gibt nichts zu reden."

"Bist Du sicher?"

Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Er schluckte trocken und ging zum Fenster.Ich folgte ihm .

"Severus,bitte."

Schweigen.

Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um,zog mich feste an sich und küsste mich.Ich konnte nicht anders als zu erwiedern.

Langsam drängte er mich in Richtung seiner Privaträume und zog mir meine Jacke und dann meine Bluse aus.Ich zerrte an seiner Robe und versuchte die Knöpfe seiner Jacke zu öffnen.

"Verdammt warum sind das so viele."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und der Zauber,den er sprach erleichterte alles ungemein.

Mit einem Tritt öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer,nahm mich auf den Arm und trug mich küssend zum Bett .

Ich zog ihn mit nach unten .

Es war fast wie in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht und doch anders.Leidenschaftlicher,sehnsüchtiger.

Erschöpft schmiegten wir uns aneinander.

Eine Weile später fing er an zu reden.

"Warum hast Du Dich nie gemeldet?"  
"Es ging nicht.Wie gerne hätte ich es getan aber Volde-der dunkle Lord hätte Dich getötet damals.Das konnte ich nicht verantworten.Zumal.."  
"Dein Sohn?"

Ich nickte.

"Er ist sehr gut.Er hat die Prüfung geschafft."  
"Das wundert mich nicht.Das hat er von seinem Vater."

"Ist er auch Zauberer?"

"Ja-und ich liebe ihn."

Er schob die Decke weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkannte.

"Du solltest jetzt gehen."

"Ich will nicht gehen."

"Aber der Vater-Du sagst Du liebst ihn."

"Ja!"

Ich schlang meinen Arm von hinten um ihn und zog ihn aufs Bett.

"Ich liebe Dich,Severus Snape!"

Ich überlies ihm keine Chance zu reagiern und setzte dort an wo wir eine viertel Stunde vorher aufgehört hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich vor Severus auf.Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn noch bevor ich ging.

Ich hielt es für besser,vielleicht auch aus Angst,dass zu zerstören,was letzte Nacht war.

Ich hatte ihm noch eine Notiz hinterlassen.

_Ich liebe Dich,Severus!Vergiss das nicht!_

_in Liebe _

_Lysia_


	24. Chapter 24

"Guten Morgen ihr Drei."

"Wo kommst Du denn her?"  
"Von Severus.-Gibst Du mir bitte mal den Kaffee,Remus."

"Ich dachte den Idioten wären wir los."  
"Sirius bitte-nicht so früh am morgen.-Was macht ihr heute?"

"Ich werd wieder ins Ministerium.Arbeit wird mich ablenken."

"Ich hab Hausarrest...!"giftete Sirius aber es war das Beste für ihn.

"Hast Du Lust mit in die Winkelgasse zu kommen,Lysia?Wir haben bald Vollmond und Severus wartet auf die Zutaten."

"Gerne."

Gleich nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns auf zur Winkelgasse.

Remus kaufte einige Zaubertrankzutaten und auch ich stockte meine Vorräte auf.

"Weißt Du,Remus,ich bin froh,dass Du mich wenigstens ein bischen verstehst in Bezug auf Severus."

"Du bist meine Schwester und ich liebe Dich.Ich hab in den letzten Jahren soviel gesehen,durchlitten.Severus weiß das und es ist nicht so,dass wir uns besser verstehen als in der Schule aber vielleicht hat er in den vergangenen Jahren einfach gespürt,dass ich wusste,dass er ebenso einen großen Verlust erlitten hatte wie ich.Wir lieben Dich beide,zwar auf verschiedene Arten aber das,die Liebe zu Dir ist es was uns verbindet."

Ich lächelte ihn an und zog ihn in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft.

"Ich glaub wir könnten beide etwas Neues gebrauchen und Sirius ebenfalls."

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mir zu wiedersprechen und ich schenkte ihm einen dunkelbraunen Anzug mit passendem Hemd.Er sah einfach unwiederstehlich aus.Ich wusste wie sehr Sirius damal Muggelkleidung im Rockerstil bevorzugte und war mir sicher er tat es immernoch.Also suchten wir für ihn eine dunkle Jeans,dunklen Pullover,ein Hemd sowie eine Lederjacke aus.Ich sah ihn darin schon vor mir und ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken,wie schade es doch ist,dass er mein Bruder ist.

Und auch ich gönnte mir ein paar neue Sachen.

Als wir aus dem Laden kamen las ich gegenüber das Schild:

WEASLEYS WUNDERSAME SCHERZARTIKEL

"Komm lass uns da mal reingehen." und zog meinen etwas widerwilligen Bruder hinter mir her.

"Hey,dass ist eine Überraschung.Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Mal sehen was ihr hier so auf die Beine gestellt habt."erwiederte ich.

Fred und George zeigten mir alles ganz genau.Es war interessant,was sie alles so bewergstelligt haben.

Besonders die Snape-Puppe hatte es mir angetan,die es für alle Häuser gab.Sie raunzte in regelmässigen Abständen "10 Punkte Abzug für ...(das jeweilige Haus" und wenn man sie antippte explodierte der Kopf ehe er sich wieder herstellte.

"Lasst die ja nicht Severus sehen."

"Kennt er schon.Einer aus Hufflepuff hatte sie mal in seinem Unterricht dabei und dort ist sie explodiert.Der Arme hatte drei Wochen Nachsitzen."

Ich stellte mir Severus' Gesicht vor und grinste.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir,dass ich dringend los musste und wir verabschiedeten uns von den Zwillingen.

Ich gab Remus meine Sachen mit und wir apparierten getrennt.Er wieder zurück und ich nach Hogwarts.

Er hatte mir die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank mitgegeben ,da ich eh zu Severus wollte.

Ich klärte einiges mit Albus und ging dann hinunter in die Kerker.Auf dem Weg traf ich Ron und Harry und erzählte ihnen von unserer Idee ,dass sie das Wochenende bei uns verbringen sollten.Beide waren begeistert und stürmten zu ihrem Turm um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Ich trug ihnen noch auf Sascha und Hermine sowie Ginny bescheid zu geben und setzte meinen Weg fort.

"Lysia?" erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um.

"Was machst Du denn hier?

"Ich hab etwas von Remus für Dich und ich wollte Dich um einen Schlaftrank für Arthur bitten."

Severus nahm mir die ihm hingehaltene Tasche ab und nickte.Schweigend folgte ich ihm in sein privates Labor.

Er holte eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Schrank und ich erkannte sofort welcher Trank es war und wie er dosiert werden muss.

"Danke."

Fragend schaute er mich an und ergänzte dann kühl: "Einen Löffel abends."Ich nickte und beobachtet ihn weiter.

"Sonst noch was?"raunzte er plötzlich.

Ich nickte."Ja,ich wollte Dich sehen." und stopfte die Phiole in meine Tasche.

Dann ging ich auf ihn zu und er nahm mich ohne zu zögern in den Arm.

"Wir haben die Kinder übers Wochenende eingeladen.Es wäre schön,wenn Du auch kommen würdest."

"Ich ...ich hab viel zu tun und ich denke ich wäre auch nicht sehr willkommen."

"Das ist Unsinn.Zumindest Dein Sohn und seine Mutter würden sich sehr freuen."

Er winkte ab und ich kannte ihn nur zu gut als dass jedes weitere Wort ihn noch verschlossener machen würde als er eh schon war.

"Bekomme ich dann wenigstens noch einen Kuss?" ich wartete wieder auf Ablehnung aber dieser BItte kam er sofort nach.Mit ebenso großer Leidenschaft wie am Vortag.Doch ich merkte zunehmens,dass mir dies nicht mehr reichte.Ich wollte bei ihm sein,ihn riechen,schmecken,fühlen.IMMER!

So verabschiedet ich mich und traf die Kids in der Halle.

"Hermine und Sascha kommen nach.Sie sind in wichtige Hausaufgaben vertieft und wollen die noch fertig schreiben." erklärte mir Ron als ich nach den Beiden fragte.

So apparierten wir gemeinsam.Arthur und Sirius erwarteten uns schon.

"Wow,Sirius,dass steht Dir...Ich werd wohl demnächst auf meinen großen Bruder aufpassen müssen."

Er grinste,schüttelte den Kopf aber ich wusste auch,dass er sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen trotzdem was alles vorgefallen war bewusst gewesen ist.

"Nicht nur auf mich!" und machte einen Wink mit dem Kopf in Remus Richtung.

"Wow,Professor,sie sehen toll aus.Der Anzug steht ihnen ungemein."brach es aus Ginny heraus und sie lief rot an als sie sich ihre Gefühlsausbruchs bewusst wurde aber Remus reagierte auf seine gewohnte liebe und sanfte Art.

"Ginny,dass war ein sehr nettes Kompliment.Ich danke Dir dafür.-----Wo sind denn Sascha und Hermine?"

"Die kommen nach.Hausaufgaben."erklärte ich kurz .

"Sag bitte nicht,dein Sohn ist ebenso ein Streber wie sein Vater."

"Sehr charmant,Sirius." erwiederte ich und drehte mich zu Albus um,der gerade aus der Küche kam.

"Wir dachten wir machen eine kleine Willkommensparty auch wenn die Ereignisse der letzten Tage keine Feierstimmung verbreiten."

"...Aber Molly hätte es so gewollt.Sie mochte Dich sehr und hätte es sich so gewünscht." ergänzte Arthur und alle wussten,dass er Recht hatte.

"Das ist lieb von euch.Was kann ich helfen?"

"Nichts.Du gehst Dich umziehen,alles andere machen wir."

Ich nickte nur und ging dann die Treppe rauf,zog mich um und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer wo Sirius mir auch gleich ein Glas Wein in die Hand drückte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Sascha und Hermine eingetroffen und unterhielten sich sehr zu Rons Missfallen sehr angeregt.

"Ist er das?" fragte Sirius und schaute Sascha an.

"Ja,dass ist er.Habt ihr euch noch nicht..."

"Nein.Er war die ganze Zeit mit Hermine beschäftigt."

"Na,dann komm."

Ich zog Sirius mit und stellte ihn Sascha vor.

"Schatz...das ist Sirius."unterbrach ich.

Sascha drehte sich um und schaute ihn nur an und auch Sirius musterte ihn bis er ihn wortlos umarmte.

Etwas irritiert ging Sascha darauf ein,konnte es aber nicht einschätzen.Sicher wusste er viel von Sirius,da ich ihm alles erzählt hatte aber dennoch war er ihm vollkommen fremd.Genauso wie sein Vater.Aber da war es trotzdem noch etwas anderes.Schliesslich kannten sie sich aus der Zeit des trimagischen Turniers,er schätzt Severus und respektiert ihn.Zumindest war das die Ebene auf die sich die Beiden geeinigt hatten in ihrem Gespräch.Ich fand das für den Anfang genug und ich war mir sicher,dass die Liebe,die von Natur aus zwischen Vater und Sohn existierte einmal zu Tage befördert werden würde.

"Es ist schön Dich endlich kennenzulernen.Man Du bist schon so erwachsen."

"Er ist etwas älter als Harry."warf ich ein.

"Ich freu mich endlich euch alle zu treffen und bei euch zu sein.Vorallem Dich wollte ich kennenlernen.Beth hat so viel von Dir erzählt."

"Beth?"

"Ja,er nennt mich schon seit einigen Jahren beim Vornamen...aber er war auf Durmstrang und Karkarof wäre aufmerksam geworden wenn er von einer Lysia gesprochen hätte.Schliesslich ist diese Kurzform selten."

"Ausserdem mag ich Beth lieber."

"Ich glaub ich lass euch beide mal alleine,ihr wollt euch sicher kennenlernen."

Ich gesellte mich in der Zeit zu Ron und Harry,die Ginny und Hermine beobachteten.

Harry konnte ich nicht einschätzen aber Ron sah Hermine ziemlich verliebt an.

Als Harry sich etwas zu essen holte faste ich mir ein Herz und nahm Ron beiseite.

"Du magst sie oder?"  
"Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

"Nein,so mein ich das nicht." und schaute zu Hermine rüber,die verstohlen immer wieder zu Ron sah.

"Wir sind Freunde,einfach nur Freunde."

"Ron,bitte...sicher Du brauchst nicht mit mir darüber reden aber ich weiß was ich sehe.Wenn Du mal mit jemandem darüber reden möchtest,bin ich für Dich da.Das bin ich auch Molly schuldig."Er nickte dankbar und trollte sich zu den anderen Kids.

Ich redete noch eine Weile mit Remus und Albus und versuchte Arthur etwas aufzumuntern.Aber ich glaube er war einfach dankbar,dass jemand für die Kinder da war,der Molly ebenso gut kannte wie er.

Er brauchte Zeit und die sollte er haben.

Ich war froh,als sich die Gäste gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten und auch die anderen in ihren Betten verschwanden.

Ich räumte noch auf bis ich im Eingangsbereich ein vertrautes Plopp vernahm.  
Wer apparierte um die Zeit hierher?Es musste jemand sein,der durch den Antiapparationszauber kam.Ergo jemand vom Orden,da ich Familie ausschliessen konnte.

Ich folgerte,dass es Albus war ,der etwas vergessen hatte.

Also ging ich dem Plopp nach.

"Na Albus,etwas vergessen?"fragte ich als ich durch die Tür kam.

"Du!"

"Albus sagte mir,dass hier eine Party wäre."

"Die hast Du nun verpasst.Es schlafen schon alle."

Severus schien diese Tatsache nichts auszumachen,im Gegenteil.

"Magst Du reinkommen?"er nickte und folgte mir.Lautlos bot ich ihm ein Glas Wein,dass er annahm.Dann setzte er sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber.

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn im Schein des Kaminfeuers zu beobachten,zu erforschen.

Wie sehr ich ihn immernoch liebte.So sehr,dass es fast weh tat,doch er war kühl,verschlossen.

Nicht,dass ich diesen Zustand nicht schon von früher kannte,dennoch hatte ich gehofft,dass er im laufe der Jahre dazugelernt hatte.

"Erzähl mir von Dir!"durchbrach unser Schweigen.

"Was meinst Du,Severus?" ich genoss es diesen Namen immer wieder auszusprechen.

"Erzähl mir einfach von Dir."

"Ich hab Dir gestern schon erzählt,was ich die letzten Jahre gemacht habe."

"Das mein ich nicht.Das waren Fakten."

Ich verstand was er meinte.Eigentlich tat ich das gleich.Vielleicht wollte ich nur Zeit schinden.

Die ersten Stunden in denen ich ihn wiedersah war es als wären nur Sekunden seit damals vergangen.Sicher Sascha erinnerte an die Jahre aber das Gefühl zwischen uns...es war nicht gealtert.

Beständig wie ein Baum ist es in mir gewachsen und Ich zweifelte nicht,dass es bei ihm anders gewesen ist.

"Ich war oft sehr einsam" begann ich.

"...die erste Zeit nach Saschas Geburt wünschte ich mir,Du wärst bei mir.Könntest ihn sehen,wie er Dir von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher wurde.Er seine ersten Schritte machte,seine ersten Worte sprach,die ersten magischen Fähigkeiten zeigte."Ich lächelte leise während mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen.Kurz schaute ich zu Severus rüber aber er sass mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel,das Weinglas in der Hand und schaute mich mit unergründlicher Mine an.

"Ich hab oft von Dir geträumt und je mehr Albus von Dir erzählte,desto mehr sehnte ich mich danach zurückzukommen.Aber dann begann ich mein Studium und die Zeit zum grübeln wurde weniger.Als ich fertig war sind wir nach Ägypten gegangen." ich stoppte meine Schilderungen.

"Gab es nie einen anderen?"fragte er kühl dennoch mit einem Hauch Eifersucht in seiner Stimme.

"Als wir in Ägypten waren habe ich für einen englischen Archäologen gearbeitet.Emerson.Er hat sich liebevoll um Sascha und auch mich gekümmert..."ich merkte wie Severus etwas sagen wollte so fuhr ich schnell fort.

"...es gab Momente in denen ich die Hoffnung verlor Dich jemals wiederzusehen .In denen ich verzweifelte und jemanden brauchte,der für mich da war.Der mit mir die Verantwortung für Sascha tragen würde und der mich nicht als die Mutter eines süßen Jungen sah sondern die Frau dahinter.Emerson hat mir Avancen gemacht.Wollte mich sogar heiraten...glaub mir,die Versuchung war um das ein oder andere mal groß.Er sah gut aus,war liebevoll,intelligent und hörte mir zu wenn ich nicht mehr weiter wusste aber er war nicht Du."

Severus schreckte bei dem letzten Teil des Satze hoch.

"Dich könnte keiner in meinem Leben,in meiner Liebe ersetzten.Du hast mir das größte Geschenk gemacht.Ich habe einen wundervollen Sohn von Dir...um Deine Frage zu beantworten...nein,es gab nie einen anderen,weder in meinem Herzen noch in meinem Bett."

Severus war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand nun vor mir nahm meine Hände und zog mich zu sich .

Der Kuss der folgte schien endlos bis es über uns polterte.Ich nahm an,es war Remus,der in den Nächten vor Vollmond immer unruhiger wurde und dann oft durchs Haus geisterte.Diese Tatsache konnte auch der Trank den er zu sich nahm nicht bändigen.

"Komm!" und zog ihn mit mir.

"Wo willst Du hin?"

"Gib mir nur Deine Hand."

Wir apparierten zum Osttor Hogwarts.Ohne zu fragen folgte er mir.es war eine sternenklare milde Spätsommernacht.Der Mond fast zu einem vollen Rund ausgebildet spendete ein wundervolles Licht auf den See und lies die Wellen glitzern.

"Erinnerst Du Dich?"

Er nickte und setzte sich zu mir ins Gras.Es war die Stelle an der wir damals zusammengekommen ware und nicht unweit der Stelle wor wir uns unsere Liebe versprachen.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe,seine Wärme,die Sicherheit,die er mir gab.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort sassen bis er mich an die Hand nahm und mich in seine Räume führte.

Er schien meinen Wunsch vom Nachmittag zu teilen.

Ich wollte ihn endlich wieder spüren und das Gefühl unserer ersten Nacht zurückholen.

Es war auch anders als in der Nact zuvor...liebevoller,intensiver...unsere Seelen schienen zu verschmelzen.

Ich prägte mir jede Geste,jedes Gefühl,jeden Geruch ein als wäre es das letzte Mal.

Ich wusste,dass es nicht die letzte Nacht sein würde.Nie wieder würde ich ihn wieder loslassen und schloss meine Arme noch fester um ihn und er erwiederte den Druck.

"Heirate mich!" flüsterte er n mein Ohr und ich löste mich etwas aus der Umklammerung um in seine schwarzen Augen zu schauen.

"Bitte?"

"Heirate mich."

"Du willst das ich..." er nickte.

"Ja,ich möchte,dass Du meine Frau wirst."

"Ja,Severus...ja ich will."und schmiegte mich wieder an ihn.

Als ich einschlief hörte ich ihn noch etwas murmeln,dass wie ich meine"Ich liebe Dich " heißen sollte.

Maggie...Na wie gefällt Dir das Ende?Nein keine Sorge es ist noch nicht das richtige Ende...dafür hab ich noch zu viele Ideen;)


	25. Chapter 25

Willkomen in unserem Kreis

Als ich nach dieser Nacht aufwachte,war Severus verschwunden.

Musste dieser Kerl verschwinden dachte ich und schlang mir das Laken um und schaute im Nebenraum ob er vielleicht dort sei.

"Guten Morgen.Magst Du einen Kaffee?" wurde ich dort empfangen.

Ich nickte.

"Aber ich würd mich gerne erstmal fertig machen."

"Sicher." er stand auf und zeigte mir den Weg zum Bad.

"So ists besser" kam ich nach 10 min frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder zurück.

Er sass immernoch am Frühstückstisch,hatte aber wie ich erkennen konnte noch nichts angerührt und goss mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn.Irgendwie schien er mit dem Weichen der Nacht seine Gefühle auszuschalten.

Immerhin hatte sich das in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert.Leider!

Es klopfte und Albus steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Oh entschuldigt meine Lieben.Severus hast Du den Trank für Remus fertig? " und kam während er das fragte ungeniert rein.

"Du wirst zu Hause schon vermisst.Ich war eben dort und konnte Sirius nur mit Mühe davon abhalten Severus den Hals umzudrehen."

"Ich bin nicht mehr 15."

"Das solltest Du ihm erklären.---Ah danke mein Lieber." Severus war direkt aufgestanden um den Trank für Remus zu holen und drückte ihn Albus nun in die Hand in der Hoffnung er würde uns wieder alleine lassen.Was er dann auch tat.

"Was sind Deine Pläne für heute?" fragte Severus nachdem wir wieder eine Weile still dagesessen hatten.

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit Sascha in die Winkelgasse.Er kennt das ja alles nicht und ich glaube auch er braucht noch einige Dinge."

Etwas entäuscht nickte er dann klopfte es wieder.Diesmal am Fenster.

Severus öffnete es ,nahm der Eule den Brief ab,gab ihr ein Stück Brot und entlies sie wieder.

"Hier,der ist für Dich."

_Liebe Beth,_

_Ich hoffe Du bist nicht da wo wir es alle vermuten,denn ich wollte meinen Vater noch etwas besser kennenlernen._

_Sirius tobt und schimpft aufs übelste._

_Albus konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten mit ihm zu apparieren._

_Hermine,Ron und Harry wollen in die Winkelgasse._

_Ich werde mitgehen,da ich noch einige Dinge brauche,ich hoffe das ist ok._

_Ich seh Dich zum Abendessen._

_Grüße Severus von mir.Arthur läd ihn übrigens auch für heute Abend zum Essen ein._

_Bis dann _

_Sascha_

"Ich glaub jetzt hab ich keine Pläne mehr!" mit einer fragenden Kopfbewegung erklärte ich ihm was in dem Brief stand.

"Dann habe ich eine Idee!"  
Bitte was?Severus plant mich nicht sofort wieder loszuwerden?Sich nicht wieder zu verkriechen?

"Was denn?"

"Lass Dich überraschen."

Was bitte ist mit Severus Snape passiert?So war er noch nie.Ich lies es nur zu gerne auf mich zukommen.

Über den Kamin rief er einen Hauselfen und bestellte etwas.Ich verstand kein Wort und beschloss auch nicht nachzufragen.

Kaum 5 Minuten später stand ein andere Hauself mit einem gefülltem Korb im Zimmer.

"Mimi?"

"Miss!" ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesichtchen.

"Was machst Du denn hier Mimi?Ich hatte dich doch damals in Deine Freiheit entlassen."

"Ja aber Mimi wusste nicht wohin und Prof Albus hat Mimi aufgenommen.Mimi ist jetzt Küchenelfe und wieder mit Dobby zusammen." berichtete sie voller Stolz.

"Also bist Du glücklich Mimi?"

"Mimi ist sehr glücklich und noch glücklicher,dass Miss wieder da ist und es Miss gut geht."

"Ja mir geht es gut Mimi.Ich denke wir werden uns jetzt öfter sehen.Mein Sohn geht jetzt hier in die Schule."

"Oh ja,Mimi weiß.Mimi hat ihn schon kennengelernt.Er ist ein Freund von Harry Potter!Hary Potter hat Dobby zur Freiheit verholfen."

"Das ist schön Mimi."

"Mimi muss wieder in die Küche.Hat Sir alles was er wollte?"

"Ja"knurrte Severus.Er war es nicht gewöhnt,Hauselfen gleichwertig zu behandeln.

"Danke Mimi." ergänzte ich und lachend hüpfte sie in den Kamin und verschwand.

"Du solltest deine Einstellung zu Hauselfen ändern Severus."

"Nicht Du auch noch.Granger hat vor ein paar Jahren alle wahnsinnig mit einer Elfeninitiative gemacht."

"Dich auch?"

"Pah..Merlin sei Dank nicht."

Ich schmunzelte.Was ich gehört hatte und wie ich ihn erlebte hätte ich mich als Schüler auch nicht getraut ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

"Komm lass uns gehen!"

"Verrätst Du mir jetzt wohin?"

Doch er rauschte nur mit dem Korb an mir vorbei und ich folgte ihm.

Vor dem Osttor apparierten wir dann.

"Wow ist das schön hier.Wo sind wir?"

"In den schottischen Highlands.Ich komm oft her,wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will."

Ich schielte ihn von der Seite an.Eigentlich wollte ich nachfragen aber hielt es für besser es erstmal nicht zu tun und schaute mich etwas um.Vor uns lag ein kleiner See und hinter uns die Weiten der schottischen Highlands.Es war traumhaft.

Als ich aus meinem Tagtraum wieder in die Realität zurückfand war Severus bereits vorgegangen, hatte eine Decke ausgebreitet und packte den Korb aus.

Picknick.So eine romantische Idee hatte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

"Magst Du?" und hielt mir einen Teller mit Weintrauben hin.

Ich nickte und nahm mir eine,denn Hunger hatte ich inzwischen.

Obwohl unser Frühstückstisch gedeckt war hatten wir beide ausser Kaffee nichts angerührt.

Ich hatte mich inzwischen zu ihm gesetzt und bestaunte erstmal was Mimi so alles gelernt hatte,den zweifellos trug das alles ihre Handschrift.

Damals konnte sie lediglich Fish and chips oder Toast.

"Wie bist Du auf die Idee gekommen?"  
"Wir haben 16 Jahre aufzuholen." erwiederte er und sah mir in die Augen.

"Ich habe mir geschworen,dass ich,falls ich Dich jemals wiederbekommen sollte nie wieder loslassen werde.Es hat sich so viel verändert in der ganzen Zeit und ich hab aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.Glaub mir."

Ich gab ihm einenm Kuss,denn das erschien mir die einzig richtige Antwort.

Ich glaubte ihm,denn schliesslich liebe ich ihn.

"Ich liebe Dich Severus und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern." ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und nach einer Weile Schweigen meinte Severus ob ich denn keinen Hunger hätte und wir redeten und assen was Mimi uns gezaubert hatte.

"Es wird kalt oder mein ich das nur?"

"Nein,es scheint ein Gewitter aufzuziehen.Das passiert hier schnell!" und aus der Ferne konnte man schon sehen,dass er Recht hatte.

Wir zauberten noch schnell alles zusammen und apparierten dann zurück.Hier war strahlender Sonnenschein.

"Und nun?" fragte er.

"Hmm was hälst Du von einem Tee in der Winkelgasse?Ich lad Dich ein."

Ich sah wie er mit sich kämpfte.Er mochte noch nie solche Menschenansammlungen.Dennoch stimmte er zu und lies den Korb ins Schloss schweben wo ihn dann irgendein Hauself wegräumen würde und kurz danach fanden wir uns in der Winkelgasse wieder.

Hier war für ein Wochenende nicht viel los.Sicher die meisten Schüler ausser der der letzten Klasse durften Hogwarts nicht verlassen und es gab ja auch schliesslich noch andere Orte für Zauberer zum einkaufen.

Mürrisch betrachtete Severus das Treiben und ich zog ihm am Ärmel ein Stück mit bis er sich freiwillig in Bewegung setzte.

Wir setzten uns in ein Strassencafe...allerdings an den Rand und in die letzte Reihe.Aber das wir mir nur Recht so.Zum einen konnte uns so schnell dort keiner entdecken und wir hatte unsere Ruhe zum anderen hatte dieser Tisch in der Nische etwas intimes.

Wir bestellten zwei Tassen Tee und beobachteten die vorbeiziehenden Zauberer.Gegenüber sahen wir Sascha,Harry und Ron aus dem Laden für Quidditchbedarf rauskommen und heftig diskutieren.

"Dein Sohn !" machte ich Severus auf Sascha aufmerksam und grinste ihn an.

Gleichzeitig sprach ich Sascha via Leglimentik an und zog sein Interesse zu uns und schon kamen die drei auf uns zu,doch als Harry Severus sah gab er vor etwas vergessen zu haben und Ron war dadurch so irritiert,dass er Sascha erstmal folgte und zu spät Severus wahrnahm.

"Hallo ihr Beiden.Alles erledigt?"

"Haben wir.Ich hab sogar einen neuen Zauberstab.Der passt wesentlich besser zu mir als der alte.Schau mal"Wie selbstverständlich setzte sich Sascha zu uns und gab mir den Zauberstab.

"Sieht gut aus,was hat er für einen Kern?Drachenherzfaser?"

Er nickte.

Severus beäugte das Ganze grad immernoch sehr skeptisch.

"Worüber habt ihr gerade diskutiert?---Ron setzt dich doch---Zwei Butterbier bitte noch!"

Widerwillig tat er wie ihm geheissen und Severus gute Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt.

"Wir haben uns den neuen Feuerblitz 3000 angesehen.Der ist echt der Hammer.---Viktor hat ihn einmal Probegeflogen."

"Spielst Du auch Quidditch?" fragte nun Severus und wir drei wunderten uns über diesen Einwurf.Eigentlich hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet,dass er seine Sprache so schnell wiederfinden würde.

"Ich hab früher gespielt.Ich war Hüter und hinterher Sucher."

"Er war echt hätt ihn gerne mit in der Mannschaft gehabt aber er war zu jung."ergänzte ich und sah einen gewissen Stolz in Severus Augen.

"Was ist mit Dir Ron?Spielst Du auch?"

"Ich bin Hüter."gab er knapp zu verstehen und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Insgeheim grinste ich denn der Seitenblick zu Severus war angsterfüllt und Severus's nicht gerade einzuordnen.

Ich stellte mir vor,dass es da mal ein paar nicht so gut ausgegangene Spiele für Slytherin gab.

Sascha verstand es allerdings wunderbar seinem Vater ein Gespräch aufzudrängen und ich beschäftigte mich mit Ron,der verloren daneben sass und die Welt nicht mehr verstand ,dass der verhassteste Lehrer Hogwarts normal reden konnte.

Irgendwann später kamen Harry und Hermine ebenfalls dazu,aber nur um Ron und Sascha abzuholen.

"Wir sehen uns heute Abend!" verabschiedete ich mich von Ihnen und Severus knurrte auch irgendetwas.

"Musste das sein?"  
"Was meinst Du,Severus"  
Ich wusste nur zu gut was er meinte.Sascha wäre noch ok gewesen aber Ron.

"Na,dass die beiden bei uns am Tisch gewesen sind."

"Sascha ist Dein Sohn und Ron der Sohn meiner besten Freundin.Hätte ich sagen sollen...Sascha du kannst Dich setzten und Du Ron bitte verschwinde."

Punkt für mich.Darauf konnte er nicht reagieren.

"Ich werd langsam mal nach Hause...Sirius ruhig stellen und lass Dir ja nicht einfallen heute Abend nicht aufzutauchen."

"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."  
"Aber Du kommst."

"Ja" antwortete er wenig begeistert aber wusste auch,dass ich hartnäckig genug war um ihn im Zweifelsfall mit Gewalt zu holen.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sieht man Dich auch mal wieder?"empfing mich Sirius zynisch.

"Hallo Sirius,schön Dich zu sehen.Wie geht es Dir?" reagierte ich übermässig freundlich.

"Lenk ja nicht ab."

"Ich lenke nie ab."

"Warst Du bei diesem Idioten?"  
"Du meinst den Mann,den ich liebe?Den Vater meines Sohnes?--Ja ich war bei ihm."

Er verdrehte die Augen und setzte erneut zu Nettigkeiten an,hatte aber dank Sascha nicht die große Möglichkeit dazu.

Vor ihm redete er nicht schlecht über seinen Vater.

"Hermine und Ginny sagen,dass das Essen bald fertig ist."

"Gut,kann ich noch etwas helfen?"  
"Nein,alles schon erledigt.Weißt Du ob Vater heute Abend kommt?"  
"Gesagt hat er's!"

"Was?Der kommt auch?---Ich glaub ich verzichte."

"Das wirst Du gefälligst sein lassen.Wenn nicht mir zuliebe,dann Sascha zu Liebe."

Er brummte noch irgendwas und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer und lümmelte sich auf einen Stuhl,wie es früher schon seine Art war.

Kurz später sassen wir alle am Esstisch und ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben,dass Severus auftauchen würde.Doch da öffnete sich die Tür und er kam rein.

"Ah Schniefelus gibt uns doch die Ehre seiner Anwesenheit!" flüsterte Sirius mir ins Ohr und bekam als Antwort einen festen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein.

"Komm setz Dich."empfing ihn Sascha und rückte einen Stuhl weiter um sich mir gegenüber setzen zu können.

Langsam schloss Sascha seinen Vater in sein Herz und lies seine Zweifel fallen.

Das dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte hatte ich am Nachmittag bereits gespürt.

Remus ermunterte Severus in das Gespräch einzusteigen und sprach ihn immerwieder direkt an,so dass er die Fragen nicht überhören konnte.

Ich war dankbar dafür,dass wenigstens er unsere Beziehung akzeptierte.

Wir waren gerade mit dem Essen fertig als ich Severus Mal am Unterarm deutlicher werden sah und die Tür aufging und Albus ins Zimmer kam.

"Lysia,Severus ich muss euch sprechen!Unter 4 Augen."

Wir nickten weiter denn sein Tonfall verhies nichts Gutes.

Ich ging vor und die Beiden folgten mir in mein Zimmer.

Albus schloss die Tür und fing direkt an zu berichten.

"Marcus hat mir eben berichtet,dass Voldemort weiß,dass Du lebst.Er lässt Dich suchen Lysia."

Ich erschrack ein wenig.

"Weiß er von Sascha?"

"Ich glaube nicht.Zumindest lässt er nur nach Dir suchen.---Severus ich muss Dich bitten zu ihm zu apparieren."

Er nickte und wollte gehen.

"Nein!" rief ich.

"Ich muss!Vielleicht bekomme ich mehr heraus als Marcus.Immerhin bin ich in seinem engen Kreis."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf denn meine Angst um ihn war größer als die um mich.

Er kam auf mich zu und fasste mich an den Schultern.

"Ich werde versuchen rauszufinden,ob er von Sascha weiß und wie er zu Dir steht.Dann können wir reagieren.Willst Du,dass die letzten 16 Jahre umsonst waren?"

"Nein,aber ich habe Angst um Dich!"

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

Er gab mir einen Kuss bevor er endgültig verschwand.

"Ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben,dass ist sicherer...wegen Sascha,Harry und Dir.--Ich werde nur die anderen informieren."

Ich ging mit ihm nach unten.Albus hielt es ebenfalls für notwendig,dass die Kids alles erfuhren und Sascha rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Jeder einzelne sass in sich gekehrt auf seinem Stuhl oder Sessel bis ich Ron,Harry,Hermine,Ginny und Sascha ins Bett schickte.Remus schloss sich dem mit an und etwas später ging auch Sirius schlafen.

Ich weiß nicht wieviel Zeit verging als sich die Türe öffnete und Severus unversehrt den Raum betrat.

"Was ist los?" fragte ich den mit besorgter Mine vor mir stehenden Mann.

"Er weiß nur von Dir!Er denkt dein Kind ist tot.Aber er fordert Dich lebend!Ich weiß nicht im Geringsten was er vor hat."

"Dann werde ich zu ihm gehen."

"Nein wirst Du nicht!"

"Severus,vielleicht hat sie Recht!Tom hatte immer eine andere Beziehung zu ihr als zu den Restlichen."

"Headmaster bitte!"jetzt klang seine Stimme nicht mehr rau und bestimmend sondern sanft und bittend.

"Severus,ich werde es tun,egal was Du sagst!Er will mich,gut...dann soll er.Ich gehe ohne Dich aber mir wäre es lieber mit Dir!"

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Du wirst sagen,dass Du mich gefunden hast.Das bestärkt auch Deine Position bei ihm!"

"Wann?"

"Jetzt!"

"Bist Du wahnsinnig?"

"Nein!"

Albus sagte nichts mehr sondern nickte mir einfach nur zu und willigte so ein.

Ich warf mir meinen Umhang um und fasste Severus an die Hand zum apparieren.

"Severus,was machst Du schon wieder hier?"...jetzt erkannte ich auch das Haus.Ich war in Malfoy Manor.

"Ich habe was der Meister sucht." antwortete er und wies auf mich.

Der Totesser sah mich an und ich erkannte Lucius sofort wieder.

"Elisabeth ich freue mich Dich wiederzusehen,wenn auch unter diesen Umständen."

"Wo ist Voldemort?"fragte ich kühl?

"Oben!"

Ich riss mich aus Severus Umklammerung und folgte der Treppe nach oben und betrat das Zimmer.

"Ich wusste das Du früher oder später kommen würdest!"

"Wenn Du nach mir suchen lässt!"

Er kam einige Schritte auf mich zu und musterte mich.

"Du bist sehr schön geworden!"

"Du bist ja offensichtlich körperlich auch wieder der Alte!"

"Was wagst Du es so mit dem Meister zu reden!" .jetzt erst bemerkte ich den Totesser in einer dunklen Ecke.

"Zauberstab weg...verschwinde!"

Mittlerweile waren Lucius und Severus auch in dem Raum.Doch die Beiden schickte er nicht weg.

"Verrätst Du mir jetzt warum Du nach mir suchen lässt!"

"Ich habe gehört,dass Du lebst.Ich stehe in Deiner Schuld!"

Ich blickte ihn leicht fragend an.

"Nicht Du warst der Verräter sondern Du entlavtest einen.Er hat seine gerechte Strafe erhalten sei dem Gewiss.----" er ging einmal um mich herum und machte dann eine galante Verbeugung."Ich heiße Dich in unserem Kreis willkommen!"

"Was sagt Dir,dass nicht ich damals die Verräterin war?"

Mit einem Wink lies er die Vorhänge vor einem Wandteppich verschwinden.

Ich kannte so etwas.Im Haus der Blacks hing ein ähnlicher.Nicht so prachtvoll wie dieser.

Ich ging darauf zu und las.

Hier und da bekannte Zaubererdynastien und am Ende...meiner und Voldemorts Namen!

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Das Du ebenso wie ich der Erbe Slytherins bist!Der einzige Schandfleck ist,dass sich Deine Linie mit der Gryffindorschen kreuzte."

Bitte?Der Erbe Gryffindors und Slytherins?

Ich versuchte mir über diese Verwirrung nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich wusste damals schon,dass uns ein Band verbinden würde.Das machte es auch unmöglich Dich zu töten!"

"Gut und nun?" überspielte ich meine Unsicherheit.

"Nun werde ich Dir mein Reich zu Füßen legen .Es mit Dir teilen...als meine Frau!"

NEIN!Aber der Lord meinte es Ernst und ich hatte momentan keine andere Wahl als dem zuzustimmen.

"Lucius und Severus begleitet sie bitte nach Hause.Ihr werdet ihr zu Diensten stehen wann immer sie es wünscht!"

Die beiden nickten.Dann ging ich vor und sie folgten mir.

Vor dem Haus apparierten wir gemeinsam.Ich kannte den Ort nicht aber er schien von einem Schutzfeld umgeben zu sein,dass allerdings nicht Voldemorts Handschrift trug.

"Ihr solltet verschwinden,Severus!Er meint es ernst!"

Erstaunt blickte ich Lucius an und fragte mich ob er wirklich bereit war ihn zu decken.

"Nein,dass werden wir nicht!Und Du stellst Dich auf unsere Seite und gegen IHN in diesem Punkt?"

"Elisabeth,ich habe Dir vor vielen Jahren schon einmal gesagt,dass auch ein Slytherin zu wahrer Freundschaft fähig ist.Diese ist nun hier über meine Ergebenheit zu dem dunklen Lord gestellt.--------Ich werde nun zurückapparieren und dem Lord erklären,dass Du bei ihr geblieben bist."

...und schon lies er uns alleine.

"Ich bringe Dich nach Hause,gib mir Deine Hand." Severus Stimme war so verletzlich wie er selbst in seinem Innersten zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

"Was ist geschehen?" stürmte Albus auf uns zu.

Wir erklärten ihm alles und sein sorgenvolles Gesicht bekam noch ein paar zusätzliche Falten.

"Ich lass das nicht zu Albus.Er wird sie nie und nimmer bekommen."

"SOweit lassen wir es auch nicht kommen.Ich ahnte schon,dass er mehr über Dich weiß als wir.Er hatte immer schon ein gutes Gespür für Reinblüter.Vorallem wenn es mit den großen Vier zu tun hat.Aber ich bin nie dahinter gekommen.Die gryffindorsche Linie verliert sich bereits vor 500 Jahre."

"Aber wie kann es sein,dass Remus oder Sirius dieses Erbe nicht haben?"  
"Das ist ähnlich wie bei einem Zaubertrank...verschiedene Tränke haben eine ähnliche Kombination von Bestandteilen aber nur zwei oder drei haben dann am Ende eine ähnlich starke Wirkung.Deine Brüder haben dasselbe Blut wie Du aber die Kombination in Deiner direkten Linie machen Dich zu dem was Du bist.Sozusagen fehlen ihnen Teile in dem Puzzel,die dann am Ende das Ganze kompletieren." erklärte mir Severus und Albus stimmte zu.

"Ok,aber warum will er mich dann heiraten?"

"Er braucht einen Erben.Auch wenn er alles daran setzt unsterblich zu werden ist er nicht unverwundbar.Die Möglichkeit einen reinen Erben zu bekommen,der seinen Vorstellungen entspricht ist ihn mit Dir zu bekommen."

"Größenwahnsinnig!"

"Bleib Du bei ihr heute Nacht,ich werde sehen wie wir das umgehen können."

"Sicher!" versprach Severus und Albus apparierte weg.

Ich schaute Severus einfach nur an und wortlos nahm er mich in den Arm.

Für uns Beide war die Situation nicht einfach und es würde nicht leicht werden eine gute Lösung zu finden.

"Lass uns nach oben gehen."

Er nickte und folgte mir.

Uns war beiden nicht danach zu reden.Nochnichteinmal uns groß umzuziehen.

Er trug immernoch seine Hose und sein Hemd,dass er allerdings etwas aufgeknöpft hatte.Ich hatte mir nur ein legeres Kleid angezogen statt meiner Jeans mit der Bluse.

Mir war alles egal,ich wollte nur nicht alleine sein.Ich wollte,dass er mich festhält.Ihn einfach nur bei mir spüren.

Irgendwann schlief ich mit dem Gedanken,dass er einfach da war in seinen Armen ein.Ich war viel zu müde um noch etwas vorher zu sagen.

Er war warm und liebevoll,hilflos und entschlossen zugleich.Ich fühlte mich bei ihm geborgen und sicher und wollte dies nie aufgeben.

Albus würde einen Weg finden.Irgendeinen!


	27. Chapter 27

"Lysia!" mit einm Kuss weckte mich Severus sanft auf und als ich in seine besorgten Augen blickte wusste ich,dass ich das letzte Nacht nicht geträumt hatte.

Doch er war da.An meiner Seite und ich lächelte ihn an.

"Guten morgen!"

"Wie geht es Dir?"  
"Wie geht es Dir?---Ich bin so froh,dass Du da bist."

"Wir werden das zusammen überstehen.Ich werde Dich nicht dem dunklen Lord ausliefern!" versprach mir Severus und da klopfte es auch schon.

"Ja!" und schon betrat Sascha das Zimmer.

"Beth!Albus ist da und will Dich sprechen.---Dad?"

"Guten morgen Sascha!"Severus hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenster.Jetzt stand auch ich auf .

"Wir kommen sofort."

Ich ging nur schnell ins Bad machte mich fertig und zog mir etwas neues an.Dann ging ich runter ins Wohnzimmer wo Sirius,Remus und Albus auf uns warteten.

Severus folgte mir später.

"Würde mir jetzt mal bitte einer erklären,was los ist!"

"Alles mit der Zeit.Sirius!" antwortete Albus sanft."Wie geht es Dir,Lysia?"

Ich nickte nur und da betrat auch schon Severus das Zimmer.

"Was macht der denn hier?"

"Ich freue mich auch jedesmal Dich zu sehen,Black!" hies die zynische Antwort und demonstrativ stellte sich Severus hinter mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

"Pfoten weg von meiner Schwester!"

Fast hätte Severus dem nachgegeben,was dann allerdings auf ein Duell mit Sirius hinausgelaufen wäre,aber ich war schneller und hielt seine Hand fest und drückte sie fester auf meine Schulter damit er auch ja in meiner Nähe blieb.

"Setzt euch,wir müssen besprechen wie wir weiter vorgehen.---Ah Harry...Hermine,Ron?--Eigentlich war nur Harry geladen!"

Severus und ich setzten uns gemeinsam auf die Couch und ich musste grinsen als sich auch noch Ginny und Sascha dazugesellten.

"Wir bleiben!---wir waren letztes Jahr bei dem Angriff im Ministerium dabei und werden uns nun nicht ausschliessen lassen!" erklärte Hermine.

"...und bevor Du gegen mich ein Argument bringen willst!Es geht um meine Mutter und meinen Vater nehme ich an und dann geht es mich auch etwas an!"

Albus grinste denn insgeheim hatte er soetwas erwartet und zumindest von Saschas Entschlossenheit war er überzeugt,da er diese von uns beiden geerbt hatte.

"Nun gut,setzt euch!"

Es war interessant,wo sie sich zu gesellten.

Harry zu Sirius,Hermine und Ginny auf den Boden.Ich rechnete damit,dass sich Sascha zu uns setzte aber dies war nicht der Fall.Er fand es wohl angenehmer neben Ginny zu sitzen die,als sie dies bemerkte leicht rot wurde.

Insgeheim schmunzelte ich da ich Severus Gedanken ahnen konnte.

"Setz Dich Ron."

"Ähmmm nein,danke ...ich steh lieber"

"Weasly machen sie keinen Scheiß,setzten sie sich!"raunzte ihn Severus an und rückte ein Stück näher zu mir,damit Ron Platz fand.

Dem war es sichtlich unangenehm aber er hatte keine große Wahl.

"Nun denn...um nicht lange drum herum zu reden!Tom weiß,dass Elisabeth lebt und will sie heiraten!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

"Bitte?Warum das?Auf gar keinen Fall!Wie kannst Du da so ruhig sitzen?Dad?" raunzte Sascha seinen Vater an und baute sic vor ihm auf. Mir fiel auf,dass er ihn zum zweiten mal Dad nannte,was ich als durchaus gutes Zeichen deutete.

"Meinst Du ich lass das zu,mein Sohn?Wenn jemand deine Mutter heiratet bin ich das!" und stellte sich vor ihm hin und funkelte ihn an.

"Nicht solange ich es verhindern kann!" warf nun auch Sirius ein und Remus hielt ihm am Arm fest um einen schlimmeren Ausbruch zu verhindern.

"Darum gehts doch jetzt nicht!Wir müssen zusehen,dass Tom verschwindet also beruhigt euch und setzt euch wieder hin.Sascha und Severus zögerten ein Wenig auf meinen Einwand hin aber Sirius reagierte sofort.

"Und was hat nun Harry damit zu tun?"fragte Hermine berechtigt.

"Nun...zum einen wird Tom versuchen Harry bis dahin zu töten und Harry ist die einzige Waffe,die wir konkret gegen Tom haben.---Wir müssen versuchen diese Tatsachen zu nutzen."  
"Bitte!Proffesor sie wollen doch nicht wirklich Harry opfern?"

"Nein Ron,dass will ich sicher nicht!Da Lysia nun wieder das Vertrauen Voldemorts hat haben wir einen erneuten Trumph im Ärmel und können gezielter Handeln.Allerdings ... Harry ist der Einzige,der Tom vernichten kann und darauf muss er vorbereitet sein.Deshalb wirst Du ,Harry ,bei Severus noch zusätzlich VgddK lernen."

Severus nickte und Harry nahm dies als Befehl.Er wusste aus der Vergangenheit,dass er dies besser tat.Schoneinmal hatte er Sirius für eine lange Zeite verloren und geglaubt es sei für immer,weil er nicht richtig für die Okklumentikstunden bei Severus gelernt hatte.

Nur Sirius hatte Einwände die Albus allerdings nicht zulies.

Bei wem hätte er auch besser die verbotenen Flüche lernen könne als bei einem ehemaligen Totesser.

Sicherlich hätte ich sie ihm auch beibringen können aber für mich sah Albus es für besser an zu spionieren.

Dann wand sich Albus Sascha zu.

"Von Dir weiß Tom noch nichts,deshalb bitte ich Dich weiterhin Deinen alten Familiennamen zu tragen und auch niemandem zu sagen,wer Dein Vater ist.Auch ihr anderen werdet es niemandem erzählen und Du Severus wirst Dir nichts anmerken lassen!"

Alle bestätigten das mit einem Nicken.

"Gut,dann bitte ich Dich Elisabeth herauszufinden für wann er eure Hochzeit plant."

"Ja ok,ich werde ihm eine Nachricht schicken."

Dann zeigte er auf die Kids und erklärte ihnen,dass er sie direkt mit nach Hogwarts nehmen will um sie unter seinem Schutz zu haben.

Sie folgtem ihm und packten ihre Sachen um gleich mit ihm zu apparieren.

Severus ging mit...und ich bekam quasi Hausarrest.Zumindest bis für mich ein 'neues' Leben erdacht wurde.

Voldemorts Leute waren überall .Severus konnte nicht alle im Griff haben um mir Deckung zu verschaffen und auch Albus behielt lieber die Kontrolle über meine Schritte.

Es konnte lustig werden mit Sirius eingeschlossen in das Haus während Arthur und Remus ihre Leben riskierten und für den Orden arbeiteten.

Die Kids durften auch nicht mehr kommen also nutzte ich die Zeit um mein Leben zu ordnen und mir Gedanken zu machen wie es mit Severus weitergehen sollte.

Ich liebe ihn,wollte seine Frau werden ,ihn nie mehr loslassen,neben ihm einschlafen und neben ihm aufwachen.

Es blieb nicht aus,dass ich mit Sirius wegen ihm in die Haare geriet.Auch nach all den Jahren und Erlebnissen konnte er es immernoch nicht akzeptieren.

Irgendwann in der Woche erhielt ich die Nachricht von Tom,wann unsere Hochzeit sein sollte.Der 16.1. weil es Salazars Geburtstag war.Er wolle ihn damit ehren.Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken einfach nur schlecht.Aber das hies auch,dass wir um einiges mehr Zeit hatten als erwartet.

Ich gab Remus die Nachricht sofort mit so das Albus schnellstens informiert war und wartete auf neue 'Befehle'.

Nachts sass ich stundenlang vor dem Kamin während alle im Haus schliefen.

So auch diese Nacht.

Ich schrack hoch als Sirius ins Zimmer kam.

"Entschuldige ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken."

"Schon gut.Setz Dich zu mir.Willst Du auch ein Glas Wein?"

"Ja,gern."ich gab ihm ein Glas Wein und setzte mich etwas näher ans Feuer.

"Woran denkst Du Lysia?"

"An Früher und wie alles weitergehn soll.Was alles geschehen ist..."

Er schwieg einen Moment.

"Du liebst ihn sehr oder?"

Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihm in die Augen und wendete mich wieder dem Feuer zu.

"Ja,dass tue ich.Mehr als ich sagen kann."ich machte eine kleine Pause.

"Ich weiß,dass Du ihn nicht leiden kannst aber er ist Saschas Vater und ich werde ihn nie wieder freiwillig aufgeben."  
"Albus hat mir erzählt,was damals passiert ist und ich habe Snape gesehen-damals.Gesehen wie er gelitten hat."

Seine Stimme war alles andere als hasserfüllt und voller Antipathie.

Ich drehte zu ihm um und sah wie schwer es ihm fiel mir das zu sagen.

"Warum sagst Du mir das?"

"Weil ich will,dass Du glücklich wirst!"

"Ich weiß,dass Du und Severus nie Freunde werdet...aber es ist lieb,dass Du mir das sagst."Ich merkte ihm an,dass ihn noch etwas bedrückte.

"Darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

"Sicher,dass weißt Du."

"Was wäre eigentlich damals geworden,wenn wir keine Geschwister wären?"

"Was soll die Frage?Wir sind es."

"Aber was wäre wenn nicht?Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht."

"Ich weiß es nicht Sirius.Vielleicht wäre es so gekommen wie es jetzt ist,vielleicht wäre Sascha auch unser Sohn.Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen.Was ich Dir sagen kann ist,dass ich Dich geliebt habe und es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist diese Art der Liebe zu vergessen und Dich wie einen Bruder zu lieben.Aber das ist so lange her..."

Er kam zu mir rüber und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Du hast Recht. Wir sollten das ruhen lassen.Ich geh wieder schlafen und Du solltest Dir auch etwas Ruhe gönnen."

"Schalf gut,Sirius.Ich geh auch gleich schlafen."

Ich räumte noch die Gläser in die Küche und ging auch schlafen doch die Frage von Sirius beschäftigte mich noch lange.

Ich hatte mich das auch schon lange gefragt,wie es damal weitergegangen wäre und ich war froh,dass mir die Wahl erspart geblieben ist.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden noch schwerer für mich.

Ich sah die Kids gar nicht und auch den Briefkontakt untersagte Albus.Remus und Arthur waren nur noch unterwegs und Sirius war für die Hogsmeadwochenenden abkommandiert um als Hund auf Sascha und die anderen aufzupassen.

Ich beneidete ihn darum und hätte ihm nur zu gerne Gesellschaft geleistet aber ich als Animagus wäre aufgefallen.Nicht im verbotenen Wald aber als Einhorn in der Stadt... .

Auch Tom zitierte mich das ein oder andere mal zu sich um mich zu sehen oder mit mir zu essen.

Dankbar war ich dafür,dass ich bei seinen kranken Übergriffen nicht teilnehmen musste und sollte.

Er ekelte mich von mal zu mal mehr an,wenn er stolz berichtete was seine Todesser wieder vollbracht hatten.

Aber am schwersten fiel es mir Severus nicht zu sehen,nicht bei ihm zu sein,ihn nicht zu spüren.

Es waren mittlerweile 3 Monate vergangen und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Ich zog mich immer mehr zurück.Wollte alleine sein mit meinen Gedanken.Albus hatte immernoch keinen Plan,wie wir alles umgehen konnten und meine Angst stieg immer mehr.

Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache,dass ich mit niemandem darüber reden konnte.

"Lysia...das ist eben für Dich gekommen."

"Danke Arthur!"

Ich nahm ihm den Brief ab und las ihn.

_Lysia,_

_ich muss Dich sehen._

_DD hat es erlaubt.Treffe Dich um 17:00 in den Drei Besen!_

_Severus_

Ich schaute auf die Uhr und machte mich sofort auf den Weg.

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen aber sah Severus sofort hinten in einer Ecke des Lokals.

"Hallo Severus!"

"Lysia...es ist gut Dich zu sehen.Setz Dich."

Ich lächelte ihn an,setzte mich aber sah ihm an,dass ber besorgt war.

"Ich weiß nicht ob es eine so gute Idee war,dass wir uns hier treffen."

"Warum haben wir uns dann nicht in Hogwarts getroffen?"

"Es war doch Deine Idee,dass wir uns hier treffen!"  
"Wovon redest Du?"

"Von Deinem Brief."

"Severus,ich hab Dir nicht geschrieben.Du hast mir geschrieben."

Entsetzt sah er mich an,zog seinen Zauberstab und nahm meine Hand.

Er versuchte mit mir zu apparieren doch es schien ein Zauber auf dem Haus zu liegen.

"Komm,dass ist eine Falle."Er zog mich am Handgelenk aus dem Lokal und in Richtung Hogwarts.

Doch kurz vor dem Tor fingen uns drei Totesser ab.

"Also doch...Ihr seid Verräter!"

"Lestrange spinn nicht rum.Lass uns vorbei!"

"Sicher nicht _Crucio_ !" er jagte Severus den verbotenen Fluch auf und ein weiterer Totesser hielt mich fest als ich meinen Zauberstab zog.

"Ihr kommt mit,der dunkle Lord erwartet euch."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt fanden wir uns in Malfoy Manor wieder.

Severus lag auf dem Boden und krümmte sich immernoch vor Schmerzen und ich versuchte mich von dem Totesser zu lösen,der mich immernoch umklammert hielt.

"Ich habe geahnt,dass Snape mich betrügt,doch das DU es tust noch dazu mit ihm!" klang es kalt aus ´einer dunklen Ecke.

"Und was hast Du nun vor?Willst Du uns beide töten?"  
"Ja doch vorher brauche ich euch noch.Sein Tod wir mein Hochzeitsgeschenk sein!"

"Und wann gedenkst Du mich zu töten?"  
"Stell Dich doch nicht dumm!Du weißt wozu ich Dich brauche.Vielleicht nehme ich unserem Sohn auch seine Mutter nicht sofort...es liegt an Dir!"

"Wir werden niemals ein Kind haben!"

"Sicher?_Crucio!"_

"Hör auf damit!" schrie ich so laut es ging als er den Fluch nach 3 Minuten immernoch nicht gelöst hatte.

Ich wusste wieviel Severus aushalten konnte aber selbst das war zuviel für ihn.

"Schafft sie fort!"

Sie packten uns beide und sperrten uns in dunkle Kellerzimmer.

Von meinem Gefängnis konnte ich Severus nicht sehen.Nur ab und zu hörte ich die Stimmen der Totesser.

Ich konnte nicht sagen wie lange wir dort gefangen gehalten wurden.

Man tat mir nichts und Tom hatte angeordnet,dass ich alles bekam,was ich wollte.Er wollte mich damit gefügiger machen.Meinen Liebsten leiden zu hören und auf der anderen Seite seine'gutmütigkeit' zu spüren bekommen.

"Elisabeth?" leide weckte mich jemand.Ich war irgendwann vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen.

Erst blinzelte ich ,dann erkannte ich Marcus.

"Wie geht es Severus?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend.Er fragt nach Dir!" er gab mir ein Glas Wasser,was ich dankbar annahm.Bei ihm konnte ich sicher sein,dass es keinen Zauber enthielt.

"Wie lang sind wir schon hier?"

"Eine Woche!"

"Was?Weiß?"

"Ja ...er weiß...hör zu...sie haben Lucius getötet.Daher wusste er von euch beiden.Er wollte es nicht sagen hatte aber keine Wahl."

"Nein..." ich war nie ein Fan von ihm gewesen aber seine Loyalität Severus gegenüber hatte ich geschätzt.

"Albus tut alles in seiner Macht stehende.Hier ist Deine Zauberstab.Versteck ihn gut und hab ihn immer bei dir.Sobald Du die Möglichkeit hast hier rauszukommen...Du kannst vor dem Haus apparieren.Tu es.Ich kümmere mich um Severus."

Ich nickte und er verschwand wieder.

Hier rauskommen.Gute Idee!Nur wie?

Das Haus lag voller dunkler Zauber und ich hatte nochnichteinmal ein Fenster.

Es vergingen wieder Tage .Tom zitierte mich immer wieder zu sich um von mir Ergebenheit zu fordern und ich verweigerte sie ihm immer aufs Neue.

Irgendwann öffnete sich meine Tür und Marcus kam herein.

"Komm schnell und sei leise."

Ich verstand nicht aber handelte.

"Da rauf."er klopfte gegen eine Mauer und eine Treppe erschien.

Ich tat wie mir geheissen und kletterte die steilen Stufen hinauf.

"Was ist mit Severus?"

"Um ihn kümmere ich mich.Apparier nach Hogwarts in Albus Büro.Er unterbricht die Sperre für einen Moment."

Ich nickte und sobald ich vor dem Haus stand apparierte ich ohne mich umzusehen.

_"Expelliarmus"_

Ich erschrack und mein Zauberstab flog aus meiner Hand aber im nächsten Moment tauchten auch schon Macus und Severus auf.

Sascha stürmte auf mich zu und fing mich auf,denn meine Beine gaben nach.

"Mom...alles in Ordnung!"

"Ja,kümmer Dich um Severus."und bekräftigte dies noch mit nicken.

Danach umhüllte mich Dunkelheit und das Stimmengewusel entfernte sich nach und nach immer mehr.

"Sascha,bitte komm mit.Du musst was essen und auch mal schlafen."

Weit entfernt hörte ich die Stimme und konnte sie auch als Ginnys erkennen.

"Ich bleib hier."

Ich spürte wie sein Kopf neben mir auf die Bettdecke sank.

Ich strich wie aus Reflex über seinen Kopf .

"Sie hat Recht!"

"Mom! Du bist wach---Ginny sie ist wach!"

"Ich seh es aber zerdrück sie nicht." erwiederte sie und zog ihn etwas von mir weg.

"Seit wann nennst Du mich wieder Mom?"

Er lächelte doch dann bekam sein Gesicht wieder einen besorgten Ausdruck.

"Was ist mit Severus?"

Beide sahen betretten aus und sahen erleichtert zur Tür als Remus und Albus in den Raum kamen.

"Lysia,Du bist endlich wach!Wie schön."

"Albus hör auf,was ist mit Severus?-----Wo ist er?"

Er deutete auf einen Paravant.

Kaum realisierte ich das kletterte ich aus meinem Bett und ging zu ihm.

Sascha und Remus wollten mich davon abhalten doch Albus hielt sie zurück.

"NEIN!"

Ich ging näher an das Bett und setzte mich auf den Stuhl,der daneben stand.

Er sah furchtbar aus und ich ahnte das Poppy schon ihr Möglichstes getan hatte.

Wieviele Schmerzen er durchlitten hatte...wegen mir,wieviele Demütigungen nur weil er mich liebte.

Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht und ich traute mich fast nicht ihn zu berühren.

Leicht strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr vorsichtig seine Gesichtszüge nach.

Ich merkte wie Albus,Sascha und Ginny hinter mir standen drehte mich aber nicht um.

"Wie lange sind wir schon hier?"

"Drei Tage."erklärte Albus ruhig.

"War er wach?"

"Ja,er hat Dich gesehen und gesagt wir sollen uns um Dich kümmern."warf nun Sascha ein.

Ich strich über Severus Hand und legte sie in meine.

Er hatte soviel auf sich genommen.

"Wir lassen Dich alleine."ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm um und nickte."Kommt Kinder...Sascha,lass...komm mit!"

Dann hörte ich nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Inzwischen hatte ich aufgehört zu weinen.Ich hatte keinen Tränen mehr.

Ich sah den Mann den ich liebte nur an.Beobachtete jeden Atemzug,lauschte der Stille und wünschte mir ich könne die Zeit zurückdrehen.

Die letzten Tage und Wochen gingen mir durch den Kopf und ich betete,dass er wusste wie sehr ich ihn liebe.

Ich hätte es ihm vielöfter sagen müssen,zeigen müssen.

Es dämmerte und zunehmend legte sich der Mantel der Nacht um uns.Nur eine Kerze am Ende des Raums spendete ihr warmes Licht.

Ich strich ihm nocheinmal über sein Haar."Ich liebe Dich Severus,vergiss es nie"flüsterte ich bevor ich einschlief.


	28. Chapter 28

Tage sass ich an Severus Bett ohne,dass es irgendein Zeichen dafür gab,dass es ihm besser ging und langsam verzweifelte ich.Zweifelte an der Gerechtigkeit und meiner Existenz,an meinem Handeln und meinem Leben.

Ich wollte etwas tun aber ich konnte es nicht und diese Ohnmacht der Machtlosigkeit wollte nicht weichen.

"Mom bitte!Du musst etwas essen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und starrte immernoch auf den sich immer wieder hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb meines Geliebten.

"Bitte!"

Sascha unterstützte seine Bitte mit einem festen Griff an meine Schulter.

"Sascha lass mich.Ich kann nichts essen."

"Aber er hat Recht,Lysia.Du solltest wenigstens einmal an die frische Luft gehen."

"Albus..."ich hatte mich zu ihm umgedreht und neben ihm standen meine Brüder,die diesen Vorschlag,der mehr ein Befehl war unter Umständen sogar mit Gewalt durchführen würden.

"Ich bleib bei Dad.Geh!"

Ich nickte und folgte Remus und Sirius nach draussen.

Es musste wieder geschneit haben,denn der Schnee und die Sonne blendeten mich.Wie lange hatte ich das Tageslicht nicht mehr gesehen.Zeitweise dachte ich ich würde es nie wieder tun.

Wir gingen eine Weile bis uns Harry,Ginny und Hermine entgegenkamen.

"Harry ich würd Dich gerne kurz sprechen."Er nickte Sirius zu.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hermine besorgt im gleichen Augenblick und erntete einen bissigen Seitenblick von Harry,der obwohl er wusste wie wichtig Severus war ihn dennoch nicht mochte.Dann verschwand er mit Sirius.

"Unverändert.Sascha ist bei ihm."

"Kann ich auch?"

"Sicher Ginny."

Ich war mir sicher,dass dieses Interesse mehr dem Sohn als dem Vater galt und ich war dankbar,dass sie ihm beistehen wollte.

Auch wenn mein Sohn sich nichts anmerken lies wusste ich,dass er sich um seinen Vater sorgte und ihn ebenso wie ich nicht verlieren wollte.

"Remus...Albus möchte Dich sprechen." rief Minerva vom Schloss aus.

"Geh nur,ich komm mit Hermine nach."

"Was sagt Poppy?"

"Sie meint er sei hart im nehmen und sie hofft er schafft es.Es ist die Machtlosigkeit,die mich fertig macht.Ich seh ihn da liegen und kann noch nichtmal seinem Peiniger die gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen."

Betreten sah mich Hermine an.Sie kannte diese Gefühle.Hatte sie nicht schon so oft die Grausamkeiten Voldemorts zu Gesicht bekommen und zu guter letzt der Tod Mollys,die doch auch für sie wie für Harry eine Ersatzmutter gewesen ist.

"Er wird es schaffen.Wir müssen nur alle daran glauben."

"Danke.Das stimmt...Komm es wird kalt."

Wir machten uns auf den Weg ins Schloss wo uns Ginny entgegengestürmt kam.

"Er ist wach!Er hat Deinen Namen gesagt!"

"Was!"

So schnell ich konnte lief ich in den Krankenflügel,doch vor der Tür blieb ich kurz stehen,sammelte mich und versuchte die Angst vor der Begegnung zu verdrängen.

Dann betrat ich den Raum und hörte wie er schon wieder fast der Alte war.

"Lass mich los,ich will aufstehen!Ich will zu Deiner Mutter!"

Wenn ich nicht noch vor wenigen Stunden um sein Leben gebangt hätte,hätte ich gelacht.

Ich wusste,dass Heilungsprozesse oft sehr schnell gehen können aber das war selbst für Zauberer schnell.Er brauchte noch etwas Ruhe.

Und ich hatte Recht,den kaum stand er auf seinen eigenen Beinen gaben die auch schon unter ihm nach und er fiel aufs Bett zurück.

Aber in diesem Moment bemerkte er mich, immernoch in der Nähe der Tür stehend.

Ich wollte etwas sagen aber es ging nicht.Ich ging einfach nur auf ihn zu .

Als ich vor ihm stand zog er mich fest an sich heran und hielt mich und ich schlang ebenfalls meine Arme um ihn.

Ich spürte wie seine Tränen durch mein Shirt und drehte nur meinen Kopf zu den Kindern.

"Lasst uns bitte allein."

Hermine,Harry,Ginny und Ron,der sich inzwischen zu uns gesellt hatte als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr, drehten sich um und verliessen den Raum.

"Du auch Sascha,bitte."

Zögerlich folgte er.

Ich setzte mich zu Severus aufs Bett.

"Warum hast Du sie weggeschickt!"  
"Weil ich dachte Du willst nicht,dass Deine Schüler Dich weinen sehen."

Er nickte.

"Ich dachte ich würde Dich nie wieder sehen."

Ich strich ihm übers Haar.

"Es tut mir leid was passiert ist Severus.Ich...ich hätte nie zurückkommen sollen."

Seine Mine verhärtete sich und unverständnis machte sich breit.

"Wäre ich nicht zurückgekommen hätt er Dich nicht so quälen können."

"Ich würde für Dich sterben!"

"Sag das nicht."  
"Ich würde es und ich bin dankbar das uns die Göttin eine neue Chance gegeben hat."

Jetzt wurde mein Blick fragen.Die Göttin?Hatte er grade die Göttin gesagt?

"Entschuldige...nenn es wie Du willst,wem wir diese Chance zu verdanken haben."

"Nein,nein...ich wusste nicht,dass Du heidnisch und nach dem alten Weg erzogen bist."

"Ist das ein Problem?"

"Nein,denn ich bin es auch."

"Ich möchte in meine Gemächer!"

"Du solltest hier bleiben,wo Poppy sich um Dich kümmern kann.Ich werde bei Dir bleiben."

Er wusste,dass der Weg in den Kerker zu weit war und das ich Recht hatte.Am nächsten Morgen würden wir weitersehen.


	29. Chapter 29

Sanft weckte er mich mit einem Kuss und als ich die Augen öffnete stand er bereits angezogen vor mir und auch mein Magen meldete sich zurück.

"Wie geht es Dir Severus?"

"Noch ein bischen schwach aber gut.Wie lange hast Du nichts mehr gegessen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Dann lass uns runter gehen."

Es war Samstag und viele der Schüler waren übers Wochenende zu Hause oder in Hogsmead.Albus hatte es den Schülern und Eltern frei gestellt wie die Wochenenden verbracht wurden seit Voldemorts Rückkehr.

Dadurch waren nicht viele in der großen Halle.

Sascha stand auf um mich zu begrüßen.

Mittlerweile hatte Volemort ebenfalls herausbekommen,dass es ihn gab und das Versteckspiel hatte eh ein Ende.

Ich setzte mich zu Hermine,Harry,Sascha,Ginny und Ron während Severus an den Lehrertisch Platz nahm um sich mit Albus zu unterhalten.

"Wie geht es euch?"

"Gut,Sascha.Mir ist nur etwas schlecht."

"Du solltest nochmal mit Poppy darüber reden!" warf Hermine ein und ich nickte.

Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich.Sicher durch die Aufregungen der letzten Wochen war das nomal,aber sie konnte mir einen Trank geben,der es erträglicher machte.

"Was haltet ihr nachher von einer Schneeballschlacht?"fragte Ginny zögerlich doch Hermine lehnte mit dem Einwand,sie müsse noch lernen ab und auch Harry und Ron verneinten.

"Wir könnten ja ein bischen spazieren gehen !" antwortete mein Sohn und Ginny nickte begeistert.Sie stand auf und bot an auch seinen Sachen mit runter zu bringen.Das Trio folgte ihr und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten,dass wenn man sie suche,sie in der Bibliothek wären.

"Du magst sie oder?"

"Wen?Die vier?Ja sicher."

"Ich meinte eher Ginny:"

Mein Sohn bekam einen leichten Rotton im Gesicht und schwieg.

"Also ja."

"Ja ich mag sie sehr.Ich glaub ich hab mich in sie verliebt."

Ich lächelte denn diese Verbindung war mir nur zu Recht.

"Aber ich weiß nicht ob sie mich mag."

"Oh,da bin ich mir sehr sicher."

"Woher...?"  
"Meine Beobachtungsgabe,mein Sohn hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen.Ich mag sie sehr gerne.Ich freu mich für euch."

Dann stand sie auch schon in der Tür der großen Halle und Sascha verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von mir.

Ich beobachtet wie er ihr sanft seine Saschen abnahm ihr dankte und sie mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken aus der Halle geleitete.

Ich wiederum ging zum Lehrertisch um Albus zu begrüßen.

Wir redeten eine Weile und entschuldigte mich,um noch zu Poppy zu gehen.

"Hast Du etwas vergessen,Elisabeth?" begrüßte sie mich während sie Severus Bett für den nächsten potentiellen Kranken fertig machte.

"Ich brauche einen Trank gegen Übelkeit,Poppy."

"Ich kann Dir einen geben aber gegen hormonelle Umstellungen hilft der nicht viel."

"BItte?Was meinst Du?"

"Du bist schwanger,meine Liebe."

"Das kann nicht sein.Seit wann?"

"Ende dritter Monat würd ich sagen!"

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Warum hast Du mir das nicht gesagt?"

"Ich bin davon ausgegangen,dass Du es weißt.Schliesslich ist es ja das zweite Mal."

"...und das ist 17 Jahre her.Kannst Du feststellen was es wird?"

"Ein Mädchen und es ist gesund."

"Woher?"

"Ich hab Dich untersucht als Du hergekommen bist."

"Danke,Poppy."

Verträumt ging ich Richtung Kerker.Diesmal sollte Severus es als Erster erfahren.

Ich klopfte an seine Tür und auf sein Reagieren betrat ich sein Büro.

Als er mich sah stand er auf, umarmt und küsste mich.

"Wir müssen reden,Severus."

Er verstand mich nicht aber nickte und setzte sich .Ich ging zum Fenster und guckte raus.

"Was ist passiert?"fragte er neugierig und besorgt.

"Severus...wir...ich ...wir bekommen ein Kind."

"Bitte?"

"Ein Mädchen."

Er war aufgestanden und hinter mich getretten.Grade in dem Moment konnten wir von unserem Platz aus Sascha und Ginny sehen.Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.Zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.Dann spürte ich Severus Hände an meiner Taille.

"Wenn sie allerdings mit einem Weasly ankommt werde ich es ihr verbieten."

Erleichtert lachte ich auf und drehte mich zu Severus um.

"Du bist nicht böse?"

Hinter seiner versteinerten Mine konnte ich keine Gefühlsregung erkennen.Nur seine Augen loderten.

"Wie denn."sagte er und zog mich näher."Schliesslich war ich daran auch beteiligt,oder!Und wenn sie nach Ihrer Mutter kommt werde ich verdammt gut auf sie aufpassen müssen."

Er küsste mich und ich drehte mich wieder zum Fenster und beobachtete wie Sascha und Ginny ihre unbefangene Verliebtheit genossen.

Severus Hand fand ihren Weg auf meinen Bauch und streichelte vorsichtig darüber.

"Wann ist es soweit?"

"Im Mai.Poppy sagt,es ist alles in Ordnung."

Und er klammerte sich noch fester an mich.

"Weiß er es schon?"  
"Nein.Ich wollte es diesmal Dir als erstes sagen."

"Dann komm."

Er nahm meine Hand und gingen in Richtung Eingangshalle.

"Hallo!"begrüßten und Ginny und Sascha und Ginny zog ihre Hand aus der Saschas.

"Wir müssen Dir was sagen,Sascha." fing ich an und deutete auf die leere große Halle.

"Ok."antwortete er und ging in die Richtung.Ich folgte ihm und Ginny stand verloren daneben.

Severus,der mich nicht mehr loslies drehte sich um.

"Na kommen sie,Miss Weasley.Sie gehören ja fast zur Familie und wie ich meinen Sohn kenne wird er es Ihnen eh sofort erzählen."

Perplex folgte sie uns.

Wenn ich ehrlich war erkannte ich Severus nicht wirklich wieder.Früher hätte er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als zu einem Weasly nett zu sein und nun.

Vielleicht wusste er auch,dass sein Sohn in Liebesdingen genauso hartnäckig sein kann wie ich oder er wollte ihm nicht im Weg stehen wie er sich damals im Weg gestanden hat.

"Also was gibt es?"

"Nicht so schnell mein Sohn.Willst Du oder soll ich ?"

"Gerne Du.---Ginny setz Dich zu mir."

Sie tat wie ihr geheissen und Severus zögerte es heraus ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu präsentieren.

"Nun...Deine Mutter...und ich..."

"Ihr wollt endlich heiraten!"

"Ja das auch...aber !"

Moment...er hatte nun zum zweiten Mal seinem Sohn gegenüber geäussert,dass er mich heiraten will.Ich musste grinsen,weil er dies gesagt hatte ohne darüber nachzudenken,was mir zeigte,dass er es ernst meinte.Wenn Severus einmal etwas beschlossen hatte dachte er darüber nicht mehr nach.Er würde es irgendwann tun.Es stand für ihn fest und es war nur die Frage wann und wo.

"Was denn noch?Unsere Klamotten sind nass und wir müssen uns umziehen."quängelte Sascha.

Mich nervte das rumdrucksen allerdings auch etwas und so übernahm ich die Aufklärung.

"Ich bin schwanger,Du bekommst eine Schwester und nun könnt ihr euch umziehen gehen.Ginny zittert schon wie Espenlaub."

Sie zitterte wirklich wobei ich es nur bedingt mit ihren nassen Sachen als mit der Tatsache,dass sie und mein Sohn ein Paar waren und sein Vater es wusste zurückführte.

"Alles klar,komm Ginny.!"  
Verdutzt schauten mich nun Severus und Ginny an,die aufgestanden war und sich Sascha anschloss,mir aber vorher noch ins Ohr flüsterte wie sehr sie sich freute.Severus dagegen begriff nicht,wie der junge Mann,der neben ihm gesessen hatte über die Tatsache hinweg ging,dass er eine Schwester bekam.

"Momentmal...sagtest Du ich bekomm eine kleine Schwester?"

Ich grinste.Manchmal hatte er die Gabe alles erst mit dem zweiten Gedanken zu erfassen.Unweigerlich ein Erbteil seines Onkels.

"Ja das sagte ich."

"Wann?"

"Im Mai!"  
"Wie?"

"Sag mal,hast Du ihn nicht aufgeklärt?"warf nun Severus knurrend ein.

"Doch schon aber vielleicht hat er Interesse daran,dass Du es ihm nochmal erklärst.So von Mann zu Mann.Jetzt wo er eine Freundin hat."

Er funkelte mich an und verschwand murmelnd.Irgendwas mit Dumbledore.

"Ist das echt war?"

"Ja,an der Tatsache lässt sich nichts ändern."

Er fiel mir um den Hals.Ich wusste,dass er sich insgeheim immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht hatte.

"Das ist so toll.-Ginny hast Du das gehört?"

Sie nickte verlegen.

"Aber nicht,dass ihr mich bald zur Oma macht.Lasst euch bitte Zeit damit."

Ginny wurde noch verlegener aber Sascha winkte ab und die Beiden gingen in ihren Turm un sich umzuziehen.

Mir fiel die Aufgabe zu es Remus zu erzählen,der sich riesig freute nocheinmal Onkel zu werden.Sirius sollte ich es später berichten,wenn ich wieder zu Hause war.

Albus hatte uns ein neues Quartier gesucht wo wir am Abend einziehen konnten.

Ich spazierte noch ein Wenig auf den Ländereien Hogwarts und merkte wie ich unwillkürlich immer wieder über meinen Bauch strich und mit meiner Kleinen redete sowie ich es damals bei Sascha getan hatte.

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte ich ins Schloss zurück und packte meine Sachen zusammen, um auf den Umzug vorbereitet zu sein.

* * *

So meine Süße...da kündigt sich nun Seana an;) hoffe Du freust Dich mit den Beiden und mir auf sie ;) Ich glaub so langsam schreib ich nur noch für Dich und Jessy...aber das ist mir gleich...das tu ich gerne und werd mich nicht abhalten lassen.Am Wochenende werd ich über der Fortsetzung brüten und vielleicht auch ganz schnell posten...mal sehen...aber vorher gibts noch ein paar Chaps ... bis später...maggie ..hdl... 


	30. Chapter 30

cv"Weißt Du wohin wir umziehen?"

"Wenn ich es wüsste,Sirius,wäre ich auf dem Weg dahin und nicht in Albus Büro."

"Klingt logisch!"

"Siehst Du!_Brauselolly_"

Der Wasserspeier gab uns den Weg frei und wir gingen in Albus Büro.

Severus war bereits da und auch Remus und Arthur warteten auf uns.

"So...da seid ihr ja meine Lieben.Lysia,meine Liebe,lass Dich ersteinmal umarmen.Das sind ja großartige Neueigkeiten,die Severus da hatte."

Ich musste grinsen.Nicht weil ich nicht erwartet hätte,dass Severus es ihm sofort erzählen würde,eher wegen Sirius unverständlichem Gesicht.

Albus liebte Kinder.Er war ganz vernarrt in seinen Patensohn als er noch kleiner war und auch in den letzten Jahren als er seine Entwicklung weiter verfolgt hatte wuchs sein Stolz auf ihn.

Ich war mir auch sicher,dass Arthur bescheid wusste,da er ebenfalls lächelte.

"Welche Neuigkeiten?"

"Das erklär ich Dir später wenn Severus nicht dabei ist.Der wird nämlich noch gebraucht."

Ihm war gewiss,dass es ohnehin etwas mit dem Mann zu tun hatte,den ich liebe und er akzeptierte ...wenngleich er ungemein neugierig war.

"Ihr werdet ein Haus in Cornwell ziehen.Dein Haus in Cornwell."

"Aber wird man uns dort nicht zuerst suchen?" warf ich ein.

"Nein.Tom hat es komplett zerstören lassen. Minerva und ich haben es auf schwarze Magie untersucht.Er geht nicht davon aus,dass dort jemals wieder jemand hinziehen wird.Wir haben es wieder errichtet und etliche Schutzzauber daraufgelegt."

"Gut,ok.---Dann sollten wir auch los,oder?Ehe es komplett dunkel wird."

"Du wirst die Beiden dahinführen,Severus ich bitte Dich sie aus Deinen Räumen apparieren zu lassen.Ich werde den Schutzwall für wenige Sekunden unterbrechen.Remus,Dich muss ich leider bitten noch einen Tag hierzubleiben.Du wirst ihnen morgen Abend folgen."

Dann gingen wir mit Severus in die Kerker.

"Kann ich Dich nochmal alleine sprechen?" flüsterte Severus mir ins Ohr.

"Ja sicher."und ich zog ihn etwas von den anderen weg,die sich derweil um die wichtigsten Saschen,die wir mitnahmen kümmerten.

Er legte mir eine Kette um mit einem Symbol,dass ich gut kannte aber er erklärte es mir nochmal.

"Das Amulett ist geweiht.Es steht für die Weiblichkeit und Mutterschaft.Das Symbol der Göttin.Der Kreis symbolisiert unsere Liebe,die keinen Anfang und kein Ende hat.Trag es,es wird Dir und dem Baby Schutz geben.Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns nicht sehen werden aber halte mich auf dem laufenden.Durch Albus oder Remus."

"Ja das werde ich.Danke."

Ich schmiegte mich nocheinmal an ihn und er küsste mich.Sicher zum Missfallen Sirius' aber damit musste er leben.

"Ok,können wir?"

Im Feuer erschien Albus Kopf und nickte als er sah,dass wir bereit waren.

Keine Sekunden später standen wir vor meinem Haus.

"Nun kommt schon rein.Ich denke nicht,dass es gut wäre,wenn wir hier ausserhalb des Schutzkreises bleiben."

Die beiden Männer folgten mir.

Im Gegensatz zu unserer alten Herberge war mein Haus wesentlich größer und komfortabler.

Ich erkannte sofort,welche Änderungen Albus vorgenommen hatte,damit dies auch als Quartier des Ordens genutzt werden konnte.

Ein Durchbruch zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer,damit es geräumiger wurde und zwei weitere Schlafzimmer.Auch das Dach war nicht mehr nur Abstellfläche sondern wurde ein großer Raum mit 4 Betten.Ich nahm an,es war für die Kinder geplant,da Quidditchposter an den Wänden hingen.

Das einzige was er nicht verändert hatte waren mein und Sascha's Zimmer wobei ich schwören konnte,dass sein Bett wesentlich größer war.

"Ich zeig euch erstmal eure Zimmer.Arthur...ich denke das ist das idealste für Dich.Meins ist gleich nebenan und die Treppe führt zum Dachgeschoss wo die Kinder schlafen werden.Sirius,Du solltest das da vorn nehmen."

"Warum?Warum nicht das neben Dir?"

"Weil ich meine Besuche nicht noch der Gefahr des Mordes ausliefern möchte."

"Du wolltest mir noch was erklären."

"Das mach ich beim Essen."

Er nickte und bezog widerwillig das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges.

Mit wenigen Schwüngen meines Zauberstabes packte ich meine Sachen aus,verstaute sie und ging hinunter in die Küche.Kurze Zeit später folgten mir Arthur und Sirius.Arthur half mir ein wenig wobei er noch ungeschickter war als die Zwillinge und ich ihn schnell entlies.Er gesellte sich zu Sirius und beide redeten über den Orden.

"Essen ist fertig.Kommt ihr Beiden!"

Die Aufforderung konnte ich mir im Grunde sparen,da sich beide schon bei dem Wort Essen erhoben und sich an den Esstisch setzten.

Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger aber ich musste an meine Kleine denken und nahm mir etwas Gemüse.

Sirius und Arthur schlugen richtig zu.

"Du wolltescht mir wasch schagen!"

"Ja,aber red nicht mit vollem Mund."

Ich erntete einen bösen Blick und schwor Rache.

Bei dem nächsten Bissen,der in Sirius Mund verschwand setzte ich an.

"Ich bin schwanger und bevor Du fragst..von Severus."

Er verschluckte sich heftig und sah mich während er hustete entsetzt an.Arthur,der neben ihm sass klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und erst Minuten später erholte sich mein Bruder.

"WAS!"  
"Ich bin schwanger. Ende dritter Monat.Es wird ein Mädchen!"antwortete ich kühl und sein Entsetzen nahm zu.

"Aber...wie,warum?"  
"Also ich weiß,dass Du aufgeklärt bist,damit beantwortet sich das wie ja wohl von selbst...allerdings wird Dir Severus das sicher gerne nochmal erklären,nachdem Dein Neffe mit der selben Frage kam und warum...naja das frag Mutter Natur."

"Ich fass es echt nicht.Nicht nur,dass Schnieffelus sich meine Schwester angelt,er fabriziert auch nen tollen Sohn und jetzt noch ein Kind."

"Beruhig Dich."

"Immerhin bist Du die Mutter,dass lässt für das Kind hoffen!"

"Akzeptierst Du eigentlich nie,dass ich ihn liebe?"

"Fällt schwer!"

Genervt schaute ich ihn an aber er zwinkerte mir zu,was mir zeigte,dass er es mir zuliebe versuchen würde.


	31. Chapter 31

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen damit,dass wir alles so herrichteten,dass wir dort gut arbeiten konnten und alles noch wohnlicher wurde.

Die Tage wurden länger und langsam machte sich der Frühling breit.

Ich genoss es die Blumen im Garten erwachen zu sehen und die Wärme der Sonne zu spüren.

Langsam aber sicher wuchs mein Bauch und ich war dankbar,dass zumindest Arthur sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so ungeschickt im Haushalt anstellte.

Es war einer der ersten richtig angenehm warmen Tage und ich machte es mir im Garten mit einem Buch gemütlich.

Groß zu Einsätzen durfte ich auf Albus Befehl nicht und den Kids eulen auch nicht.

Wir hatten nun Ende April und die Prüfungen nahten für sie.

Hier und da hörte man zwar von Voldemort aber es waren keine großen Übergriffe.

Aber er fing an Schulabgänger zu rekrutieren und dies mit Erfolg.

Viele Slytherins waren darunter und ich wusste,dass dies an Severus nicht spurlos vorbei ging.

Seine Sorge galt vorallem Draco.Ich hatte ihn nur einmal gesehen in Hogwarts aber erkannte sofort Lucius in ihm.Severus war sein Pate und nachdem was mit seinem Freund passiert war behielt er ihn erst Recht im Auge.

"Es stimmt wirklich...schwangere Frauen werden immer schöner!" mit diesem Satz riss mich der Vater meiner Kinder aus meinen Gedanken.

"Severus was tust Du hier?"

"Ich wollte nach Dir sehen.Dumbledore wollte kommen aber ich habe ihn gebeten,ihn zu vertreten."

Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Hast Du das Haus schon gesehen?"

"Nein.Ich bin erstmal Deinem Bruder aus dem Weg gegangen."

"Dann komm ich zeig es Dir." aber da erschien auch schon Sirius an der Terrassentür.

"Ah Schnieffelus,welche Ehre verschafft uns deinen Besuch?"

"Sicher nicht Deine Anwesenheit,Black!"

"Hey...kein Streit.Oder wollt ihr,dass ich mich aufrege?"

Das zog.Ich regte mich schon lange nicht mehr über die Streitereien der Beiden auf aber wenn die Sorge um mich die Beiden eint,warum nicht diese ausspielen.

Wir gingen ins Haus und ich zeigte Severus ersteinmal die Räumlichkeiten.Er schien begeistert obwohl er dies nicht sagte.

"Warum bist Du hier?"

"Albus lässt fragen ob ihr die Kinder und Draco nach ihrem Abschluss aufnehmen könnt."

"Sicher kommen die Kids her aber warum Draco?"

"Tom hat Narcissa und Draco hat es abgelehnt Totesser zu werden.Er schwebt in Gefahr.Solange er in Hogwarts ist geht es aber danach."

"Was ist mit Narcissa?"

"Sie ist Riddel immernoch verfallen und dient ihm.Sie spielt nur das Opfer.Draco weiß das."

"Gut,sicher aber Albus muss mit Sirius sprechen.Der wird kein Verständnis haben."

"Ich werde es ihm sagen.Ich muss auch wieder zurück."

"Schon?"  
"Ja,es muss sein.Ich werde versuchen bald wieder zu kommen."

"Gut.Grüß Sascha von mir und sag ihm,dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Er nickte,dann holte er ein Pergament heraus und gab es mir.

"Von unserem Sohn."

"Danke!"

Er gab mir noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann vor dem Gartentor bis wohin ich ihn begleitet hatte.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus las ich Saschas Brief.

_Liebe Beth,_

_hier ist alles soweit in Ordnung.Wir machen gute Fortschritte in VgddK und Severus gibt mir Extrastunden in Zaubertränke._

_Er ist großartig in beiden Fächern._

_Ab und zu reden wir und er erzählt manchmal wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt._

_Aber nur selten.auch wenn er mir gegenüber nicht ganz so verschlossen ist wie im Unterricht zu allen anderen geht er nur selten aus sich heraus._

_Er fragt viel nachdem was in de letzten Jahren passiert ist und ich erzähl es ihm._

_Letztens hat er sogar nach Ginny und mir gefragt.Ob ich sie liebe._

_Und ja das tue ich.Sie ist eine tolle Frau am liebsten würde ich sie gleich heiraten aber ich will ihr etwas bieten können._

_Hermine ist auch toll,sicher,denn sonst hätte sich Viktor damals nicht in sie verliebt aber mein Typ ist sie nicht._

_Ich glaube Harry und Ron sind in sie verliebt aber ihr merkt man nichts an._

_Mit den Beiden komm ich auch immer besser klar.Und Neville.Ich glaube Du hast mal seinen Eltern erwähnt.Die Longbottoms._

_Er ist mit Luna Lovegood zusammen.Ein bischen schräg das Mädchen aber nett und tallentiert._

_Wie geht es dem Baby?_

_Ich hoffe gut._

_Ich werde Severus gleich danach ausfragen sobald er wieder hier ist._

_In zwei Monaten sehen wir uns ja wieder._

_In Liebe _

_Sascha_

_PS :Liebe Grüße von Hermine,Harry,Ron und Ginny_

"So gute Neuigkeiten?" fragte mich Arthur.

"Hmm ja.Sascha hat mir geschrieben."

Er lächelte.

"Mein Sohn beabsichtigt Deine Tochter irgendwann zu heiraten."

"Bitte?"

"Ich sagte irgendwann,nicht sofort.Oder hast Du was dagegen?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht,dass die Beiden sich mögen."  
"Sie sind schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Paar.Ich dachte Du wüsstest das."

"Nein,vielleicht wollte sie es mir nicht sagen,weil sie weiß wie ich immernoch um Molly trauer.Aber sie hat eine gute Wahl getroffen und ich freue mich."

Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht,dass ich ihn mit der Tatsache traurig stimme aber er schien sich trotzdem ehrlich zu freuen,umarmte mich und ging seiner Arbeit wieder nach.

Trotzdem plagte mich das schlechte Gewissen und ich beschloss nochmal mit ihm zu reden.

Aber er räumte meine Bedenken aus und bekräftigte,dass er sich freut,dass bald wieder ein kleines Kind im Haus wäre.

Er war Molly so ähnlich.Die beiden hatten immer so gut harmonisiert.

Aber er sah auch mittlerweile meine Brüder ,Sascha und mich als seine Familie.

Wir sassen gerade beim Essen,als mit einem lauten Plopp etliche Gestalten in unserem Wohnzimmer standen.

"ALBUS!"


	32. Chapter 32

Es waren Albus,Alastor Moody,Remus,Tonks,Hermine,Ginny,Ron,Neville,Luna,Sascha und Severus.

"Sirius mach Dich fertig wir brauchen Dich!Hermine,Ginny,Luna und Tonks ihr bleibt hier."

"Werden wir nicht!"sprachen Hermine,Ginny und Luna wie aus einem Mund.

"Was ist passiert?" wollten Sirius und ich gleichzeitig wissen.

"Voldemort hat Potter.Er musste mal wieder Alleingänge veranstalten!" erklärte Severus.

"Bitte?"

"Ich komme auch mit,Albus!" antwortete Arthur ruhig und Sirius stürmte los um seine Jacke zu holen.

"Wir können.Wisst ihr wo er ist?"

Severus nickte.Mit einem weiteren Plopp erschien Draco.

"Gebt euch die Hände!---Ich sagte ihr bleibt hier Hermine!"

"Wir waren immer dabei wenn Harry in Schwierigkeiten war,auch diesmal.Uns kann nichts abhalten."bekräftigte sie indem sie Rons Hand noch fester drückte.

"Dann werdet ihr mich auch mitnehmen müssen!Ich bleibe sicher nicht alleine hier und sterbe vor Sorge!"

Blitzartig drehte sich Severus um und seine Augen funkelten.

"Bei Merlin,Du bleibst hier!"

"Hinder mich daran mitzugehen!"

"Du bist schwanger!"

"Ja und nicht krank!"

Die anderen kannten mich nur zu gut und liessen es nicht darauf ankommen sich mit mir anzulegen.

Remus faste meine Hand und kaum später standen wir in Mitten von Totessern.

_Experliarmus multiple_

Die Zauberstäbe der Totesser flogen uns nur so um die Ohren und die meisten konnten wir fangen.Einige versuchten an ihre Zauberstäbe wieder zu gelangen doch Schockzauber und Lähmzauber hielten sie davon ab.

Dann erklang Tom's eisige Stimme und er erschien mit Harry am Arm.

"Alter Mann,glaubst Du,Du kannst es mit mir aufnehmen?----und Severus der Verräter,ich sehe Deine trügerische Freundin ist schwanger!"

Er stellte sich vor mich aber Toms Fluch traf mich vorher und prallte ab.

"Hahaha...auch gegen heidnische Zauber habe ich Mittel!Aber dazu kommen wir später!---Nun es ist schön,dass ihr alle dem Ende Harry Potters beiwohnen wollt!"

_Stupor_

"Du naives kleines Ding!Meinst Du Deine Flüche treffen mich" er traf Hermine mit einem Fluch und sie fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Ron stürmte auf Tom zu prallte aber an seinem Schutzfeld ab und landete neben Hermine.

"Du solltest Harry gehen lassen,Tom!"

Wieder ertönte hämisches Lachen.

"Alter Mann,Du solltest es besser wissen."

Hary wand sich unter seinem Griff.

Langsam löste sich das Schutzfeld,dass Albus um uns gebaut hatte und Totesser stürmten auf uns zu oder versuchten die noch am Boden liegenden Zauberstäbe zu erreichen.

Während Die meisten von uns versuchten sie davon abzuhalten uns anzugreifen standen sich Albus und Voldemort nur gegenüber.Letzterer hatte Probleme Harry unter seiner Kontrolle zu halten.Wie Sekundanten standern Neville und Sascha hinter Albus.Ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.

Im Gefecht sah ich wie Draco kalt seine Mutter ausknockte und ich knöpfte mir Bellatrix vor.

Wir hatten eh noch eine Rechnung aus der Schule offen.

Als das Schutzschild endgültig aufgab hob Tom seinen Zauberstab und belegte Harry mit dem Cruciatusfluch.

Dann ging alles Schlag auf Schlag.Sascha und Neville rissen ihre Zauberstäbe hoch und wendeten sie gegen Voldemort.

Der Avada Kedavra von Neville und Sascha wirkte nicht so stark auf Tom um ihn töten zu können und dieser war noch in der Lage seinen Cruciatus gegen Sirius zu wenden.Harry schnappte seinen Zauberstab den ihm Severus zuwarf.

"Los Harry mach schon!" rief ihm Sascha zu.In dem Moment riss ein Totesser Neville zu Bode und Voldemort wurde stärker durch den fehlenden zweiten Fluch.

Severus fackelte nicht lange und nahm Nevilles Position ein und richtete den Todesfluch gegen seinen ehemaligen Herrn.

Diesmal zwangen die Flüche Tom in die Knie.Die vereinten Kräfte von Vater und Sohn waren stärker als alles andere.

Dennoch nur einer konnte ihn töten.Harry!

"Gib auf Tom!"ermahnte ihn Dumbledore ein letztes Mal.

"Niemals!"

"Potter mach schon!" schrie Severus nun auch.Ich wusste,dass die Beiden den Fluch nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnten.

"Ich kann nicht!"

Dann gaben Severus und Sascha fast gleichzeitig auf und fielen zu Boden.Der Fluch kostete den Ausführenden ungeheure Kraft.Das wusste ich.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Avada ke...!"

Ich überlegte nicht lang und wurde zum Animagus und sprang vor Severus und Sascha.Der Fluch streifte mich und Ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückverwandeln.

Von weit her hörte ich dann den Todesfluch erneut und einen Markerschütternden Schrei,der mich in die Dunkelheit begleitete.


	33. Chapter 33

"Wie geht es Ihr,Poppy?"  
"Sie ist ok.Sie braucht nur viel Ruhe.Wer zum Teufel hat sie mitgehen lassen!"

"Ich!" ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das wütende Gesicht von Poppy und die doch sichtlich erleichterten Augen von Sascha und Sirius.

"Wie geht es Dir Mom?"

Ich strich meinem Sohn übers Gesicht und lächelte.

"Ich denke gut."Dann fiel mein Blick auf meinen Bauch."

"Was ist mit meinem Baby?"

"Wir mussten es holen.Aber es geht ihr gut.Sie ist wunderschön."

"Ich will sie sehen."

Poppy drehte sich um und holte meine Kleine.

Dann wendete ich mich an meinen Sohn und seinen Onkel und lies mir berichten wie es den anderen ging und was passiert ist.

"Voldemort ist tot."

"Wie geht es Harry?"

"Es ist schwer für ihn,denn er hat einen verbotenen Fluch genutzt!" erläuterte Sirius.

Ich wusste nur zu gut wie er sich fühlte.Oft hatte ich dies in der Vergangenheit mit angesehen.

"Er wird darüber hinwegkommen.Ich weiß es.---Was ist mit den anderen?"

"Hermine geht es gut,sie ist mit Ron unten.Ginny auch."

"Was ist mit Severus?"

"Er macht sich Vorwürfe,will keinen sehen.Er war nicht einmal hier oben.Ich hab versucht mit ihm zu reden aber ich hatte keine Chance.Sogar Sirius hat ihm Prügel angedroht aber er kommt nicht aus seinen Gemächern raus."

"So,da ist Deine kleine Prinzessin.Sie musste ja lange auf ihre Mama warten."Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkannte.

Mir fiel ein,dass ich nicht wusste wie lange ich bereits hier war als Poppy sie mir in den Arm legte.

"Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"  
"Eine Woche.Harry war bis gestern auch hier?"

"Wann ist sie geboren?"

"In der Nacht vom 30.zum 1."

"An Beltane!"flüsterte ich während ich meine Kleine musterte.Beltane ist im heidnischen Glauben,das höchste Fest.Die Nacht in der die Göttin ihr Kind empfing.Die Nacht in der dieJungfrau zur Mutter wurde.

"Wie soll sie eigentlich heißen?"

"Seana!"

"Das ist ein schöner Name." antwortete Poppy und ging wieder ihrer Arbeit nach.

"Was bedeutet Seana?"fragte mein Sohn,als ich ihm seine Schwester gab.

"Das Geschenk der Göttin.Aber man spricht ihn Seana aus und nicht _Shawna_.Er ist keltisch."

Erklärte ich während ich mich hinter einem Paravant anzog.

"Sag mal Schwesterchen ,was hast Du vor?"

"Ich bin der Meinung,dass Seana ihren Vater kennenlernen sollte."

Ich nahm die Kleine und machte mich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

An der Tür kamen uns Albus und Ginny entgegen.

"Ah...wie ich sehe gehts euch Beiden gut."

"Ja,das tut es.Ich will zu Severus."

"Vielleicht redet er ja mit Dir.Er verweigert selbst mir den Eintritt und das Gespräch."

Albus kitzelte Seana an der Nase und sie gluckste.

"Wie heißt sie denn?"fragte Ginny,die nun endlich auch einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte.

"Seana."  
"Ah,das Geschenk der Göttin,sehr weiser Name wenn man ihren Geburtstag beachtet."

Ich lächelte Albus an und führte meinen Weg weiter.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte an Severus Tür.

Keine Reaktion!

"Severus bitte!Ich bin's!"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und löste die Magie die auf der Tür lag und betrat das Zimmer.

Severus stand am Fenster und beachtete mich nicht im Geringsten.

"Severus?"

"Was willst Du!Geh!"

"Ich will wissen was los ist!"

"Es gibt nichts zu reden!Geh!"  
Ich rührte mich nicht und er schien das zu spüren.

"GEH!"

Durch den harten und lauten Ton schreckt das kleine Bündel Mensch in meinen Armen zusammen und fing laut an zu weinen.

Vor vielen Jahren wäre ich in dieser Situation gegangen aber nun nicht.Ich setzte mich.

"Pssst,meine Kleine.Alles ist gut.Der Papa meint das nicht so."

Verschreckt hatte sich auch Severus umgedreht.Mit seiner Tochter hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ich würdigte in mit einem bösen Blick und wand mich der Kleinen wieder zu und strich ihr übers Gesicht.

Als ich wieder aufschaute hockte er vor uns und strich ihr übers Köpfchen.

"Das wollte ich nicht."flüsterte er.

Ich nahm sie und legte sie in seinen Arm.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl,als sie zu nehmen,andernfalls wäre sie hingefallen.

Er stand auf und stellte sich mit ihr wieder ans Fenster.

Auch ich folgte ihm,blieb jedoch hinter ihm stehen.

"Sagst Du mir nun was los ist?"

Er schwieg einen Moment.

"Ich fühl mich so nutzlos,wertlos!Ich bin es nicht wert von Dir geliebt zu werden!"

"Wie kommst Du bitte darauf?"Ich stand immernoch hinter ihm konnte aber seine Verzweiflung und Trauer hören.

"Ich konnte Dich und Sascha nicht schützen in dem Kampf.Ich konnte wieder nicht für Dich da sein!"

Mittlerweile stand ich vor ihm und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Severus,ich liebe Dich,Sascha liebt Dich und dieses kleine Wesen tut es.Bedingungslos.Es vertraut Dir ebenso grenzenlos wie ich.Zweifle doch nicht!Du bist aller Liebe und Respekt und Vertrauen wert.Schau,sie hat sofort in Deinen Armen aufgehört zu weinen und fühlt sich geborgen.Ebenso wie ich,wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bin.Stoß uns nicht immer weg.Mach nicht die gleichen Fehler wie damals."

Ich nahm ihm Seana ab,damit er seinem Wunsch mich zu küssen nachkommen konnte.

Wir standen eine Weile schweigend einfach nur da.

"Welchen Namen hast Du ihr gegeben?"

"Seana."

Er nickte."Ja,sie ist wahrlich ein Geschenk."

"Es ist kalt hier?Warum hast Du kein Feuer gemacht?"

Er brauchte nicht zu antworten.Dazu kannte ich ihn zu gut!Selbstbestrafung!Das würde ich ihm noch abgewöhnen nahm ich mir vor.

Verlegen suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab und machte Feuer,was aber bei den Kellergewölben Hogwarts dauerte bis sie Wirkung zeigten.

"Lass uns etwas raus gehen.Die Sonne wird uns allen gut tun."

Er antwortete wieder nicht,folgte mir aber.

Vor dem Schloss blinzelte Seana ein bischen bis sie Ihre Augen komplett zukniff.

Sicher sie hatte noch nie Sonne gesehen.Ich zog das Tuch auf ihrem Kopf ein wenig mehr ins Gesicht,dass sie geschützter war und sie belohnte mich mit einem leisen glucksen.


	34. Chapter 34

Auf dem Weg zum See kamen uns Hermine und Ron entgegen.

"Hey ihr Beiden.Wo kommt ihr denn her?"

"Aus Hogsmead.Wir wollten gerade zu Dir.Geht es Dir besser?"

Ich nickte und hielt Seana etwas anders,damit Hermine sie sehen konnte.

"Sie ist bezaubernd." bemerkte sie und schaute dabei von mir zu Severus.

"Ja das ist sie.Sie heißt Seana." antwortete ich.

Dann kniff sie Ron in die Seite,der sich dann mit ausgestreckter Hand vor Severus aufbaute.

"Ähmm Herz... herzlichen Glückwunsch Professor!"

Durchdiese Geste verwirrt nahm Severus die Hand und dankte Ron.

"Danke Mr Weasley!"

"Ach bevor wir es vergessen.Wir haben was für euch!" und Hermine gab Severus das Geschenk,da ich die Kleine hatte.

Der stand nun verloren da und sagte gar nichts mehr,verzog nur seine Mine und wollte am liebsten flüchten als sich auch noch Harry und Sirius zu uns trollten.

"Snape,Dumbledore will Dich sehen sobald Du wieder ansprechbar bist,was ja nun der Fall ist!"

"Wie liebenswürdig Black!" antwortet der Vater meiner Kinder ,drückte Sirius das Päckchen in die Hand und verschwand.

Ich schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

"Kannst Du sie mal halten Hermine?"

"Gerne!"

Ich nahm Sirius das Päckchen ab und öffnete es.Ein Tragetuch für Babys.

"Oh danke Hermine.Das ist wunderschön und ich hab noch keins.Kannst Du mir helfen?"

Sie half mir Seana vorsichtig dareinzulegen und es umzubinden.

Das Wichtigste hatten Remus,Albus und Sirius mittlerweile nach Hogwarts gebracht für die Kleine aber praktische Dinge,daran hatte keiner von ihnen gedacht.

Ich blieb eine Weile mit den Kindern und Sirius draussen und etwas später stiessen auch Ginny und Sascha zu uns.

Letzterer wollte Seana gar nicht mehr hergeben.

Sie erklärten mir,dass ihre Prüfungen um zwei Wochen nach hinten verschoben wurden und ich bot ihnen meine Hilfe beim lernen an.

Ich hatte keine Zweifel daran,dass sie es alle schaffen würden aber dankbar nahmen sie es an.

Ich konnte Hermine noch einige Kniffe beibringen,die einige Zauber effektiver machten oder Zaubertränke wirksamer,wenn man die Zeiten der Beschaffung der Zutaten besser auswählte.

Ron und Harry bekamen immer nur die Hälfte mit,da sie davon ausgingen,es eh nicht zu schaffen den nötigen Durchschnitt zur Aurorenausbildung zu bekommen.

Aber als die Prüfungen anstanden hatte ich sie auch soweit.Ich war mir sicher Severus würde bei der Prüfung zweifeln ob das der Potter und der Weasley waren,die er die letzten 7 Jahre unterichtete.

Um Sascha macht ich mir gar keine Sorgen.Im Grunde kannte und konnte er alles und bei dem genetisch bedingten Talent für Zaubertränke war es keine Frage die nötige Qualifikation zu bekommen.

Nervös stand ich mit Hermine und Seana in der Halle und wartete auf die Jungs bis sie von ihrer Zaubertrankprüfung kamen und somit auch ihrer letzten Prüfung.

Hermine war bereits fertig und hatte mal wieder die beste Note erreicht.

"Und wie ist es gelaufen ?" fragte ich meinen Sohn,da Harry und Ron beide so aussahen als wäre sie nicht in der Lage mir aantworten zu können.

"Ohnegleichen mit Auszeichnung!"soweit es ging umarmte ich Sascha.

Er wusste auch ohne,dass ich etwas sagte,wie stolz ich auf ihn war.

"Und ihr beide?"fragte Hermine die Beiden Nachzügler.

"Erwartungen übertroffen!Beide!"antwortete Ron immernoch wie vom Blitz getroffen.

"Oh das ist großartig!" und ehe er sich versah fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals und küsste ihn.

Das schien ihn noch mehr zu schocken und als sie realisierte,was grad passiert war lief sie raus.

"Wa wa was war das?"

Harry und Sascha krümmten sich vor lachen und ich rollte mit den Augen,grinste und erklärte ihm dann:"Das mein lieber Ron war ein Kuss und da ich weiß,dass Du ebenfalls in sie verliebt bist gebe ich Dir den guten Rat: LAUF HINTER IHR HER!"

Die letzten Worte lauter und eindringlicher gesprochen machten ihm Beine.

Ginny,die gerad von draussen reinkam schaute ihm ungläubig nach und gesellte sich dann in Saschas Arme.

"Ginny,könntest Du bitte einen Moment auf Seana aufpassen?Ich will nur gerade nach Severus schaun.Ich weiß wie sehr er es hasst wenn andere von seinem Labor und Klassenzimmer Besitz ergreifen."

"Sicher!Gerne!"ich gab ihr die Kleine und Sascha ergänzte mit der Information,dass sie rausgehen würden.


	35. Chapter 35

Die Klassenzimmertür war immernoch weit offen und ich konnte Stimmen hören.

"Was haben sie erwartet?Ich habe nur die Besten in meiner Klasse!"

Diesen Tonfall kannte ich nur zu gut und ich beschloss Severus aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

"Severus!Stör ich?"

"Nein durchaus nicht!McKeany darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Elisabeth vorstellen?"

"Alle Achtung Snape!Das hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut.Meine Verehrung Werteste!" er gab mir einen Handkuss und verschwand.

"Deine Frau?"fragen schaute ich ihn an aber er ging über meine Bemerkung hinweg.

"McKeany...ein Ministeriumstrottel,der von Zaubertränken nicht die geringste Ahnung hat."

Mit einigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes machte er Ordnung und wandte sich dann an mich.

"Komm ich muss hier raus!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging mit ihm nach oben.Alleine schon um Ginny von ihren Babysitterpflichten zu befreien.

"Sag mal was sollte das eben heißen: Deine Frau?---soweit ich weiß,sind wir noch nicht verheiratet mein Lieber."

"Wir heiraten an Litha und das ist in zwei Wochen.Du wirst mir doch erlauben Dich dann jetzt schon als meine Frau vorzustellen oder!"

"Bitte was tun wir wann!"

ER schnellte um und funkelte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

"Ich dachte Litha wäre ein guter Tag zum heiraten,vorausgesetzt Du hast es Dir nicht anders überlegt."

"Nie und nimmer Professor Snape."grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

Erst zögerte er doch dann legte er seine Hände auf meine Taille und hielt mich fest.

Hinter uns tuschelten ein paar Zweitklässler,die sich fragten,was mit ihrem Zaubertrankmeister passiert sei und ob er es wirklich war,was Severus mit einem bösen eisigen Blick wiederum bewies.

Ich holte Seana und schlenderte noch mit Severus ein wenig über die Länderereien.

Abends hatten mich Hermine und Ginny zu einer Art Pyjamaparty eingeladen und ich ging gerne hin.

Severus spielte gerne den Babysitter.Er war ebenso wie Sascha total vernarrt in das neue Familienmitglied und es war toll die drei immerwieder zu beobachten.

Hermine,Ginny und ich hatten unseren Spass.Ich erzählte Ihnen von meinem Hogwartsabschluss und dem Ball damals.Es unterschied sich nicht viel zu dem Geschnatter der Schüler,der Kleiderauswahl,der Wahl der Ballpartner und allem anderen von dem wie es früher bei mir war.

Und ich erzählte ihnen von Severus.

Davon wie wir alles geheim halten mussten und wie er mir den Ewigkeitsring schenkte.

Hermine und Ginny schienen diese Art der Magie und Bunde nicht zu kennen also erklärte ich es ihnen.

Es war schon sehr spät,als ich mich von den Beiden verabschiedete.

Auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer überlegte ich nochmal bei Severus vorbeizuschaun.Oft war er um die Zeit noch wach.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah,dass er wohl bereits schlafen musste,denn ausser dem Feuer war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

Ich verschloss die Tür wieder mit Schutzzaubern von innen und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Da lagen sie.Severus mit freiem Oberkörper,die Arme sanft um Seana gelegt tief schlummernd.

Es war ein Bild für die Götter.Einen Moment sog ich jedes Bild auf und beschloss dann mich dazu zulegen.

Severus wachte kurz auf,registrierte mich und zog mir die Decke über und legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte.

MIt unserer Kleinen in der Mitte schlief ich dann alsbald auch ein.


	36. Chapter 36

Für immer!

"Guten morgen mein Engel!" flüsterte Severus während er mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Ich blinzelte ihn lächelnd an.

"Guten morgen!"

Langsam realisierte ich meine Umgebung .

"Wo ist Seana?"

"Bei ihrem Bruder.Ich hab sie gefüttert und dann zu ihm gebracht.Wir haben den ganzen Vormittag!"grinste er,küsste mich und lies sich zu mir aufs Bett fallen.

Ein paar Stunden später klopfte es an der Tür.

Severus,der sich grad wieder anzog öffnete nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet die Tür,während ich gerade aus dem Bad kam.

"Ist Beth da?Ich will sie was fragen!"

Ich streifte mir Severus Badmantel über und stellte mich hinter ihn.

"Sicher Sascha.Einen Moment,ich zieh mich eben an.Wo ist Deine Schwester?"  
"Ginny passt auf sie auf."

Ich nickte und verschwand,kam aber wenige Minuten später zurück,gab Severus einen Kuss und ging mit Sascha nach oben.

"Was ist los?"

"Lass uns nach draussen gehen,ja."

"Gut."

Wir schlenderten eine Weile nebeneinander her bis Sascha endlich zu reden begann.

"Du weißt ja von Ginny und mir."Ich nickte,sagte aber nichts.

"Ich hab Angst wie es weitergeht.Ich will sie nicht verlieren.Dennoch werden wir ein Jahr getrennt sein."

"Ich glaube aber nicht,dass es irgendetwas an ihren Gefühlen ändern wird.Sie liebt Dich.Das hat sogar Dein Vater erkannt."

"Ich will sie bitten meine Frau zu werden."

"Ähm...versteh mich nicht falsch mein Sohn aber dafür seid ihr wirklich noch zu jung.!"

"Vater und Du wart auch nicht älter!"

"Das war eine andere Situation.Ausserdem waren wir seid dem ersten Jahr für einander bestimmt."

"Und ich liebe Ginny und sie liebt mich!"

"Dennoch...sie geht noch ein Jahr zur Schule und Du beginnst Deine Ausbildung."

"Ich bin fest entschlossen!"

"Warum wolltest Du dann noch mit mir reden?"

"Weil ich Deinen Segen haben wollte.!"

"Den hast Du und das weißt Du!Ich habe immer hinter Deinen Entscheidungen gestanden nur in diesem Fall bitte ich Dich zu warten.Zumindest...bis ihr euch sicher seid,dass ihr zusammengehört."

"Das bin ich mir jetzt schon!"

"Dann tu mir den Gefallen und lass die Göttin entscheiden!"

Er blickte mich ratlos an,als ich dies sagte.

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Ich bitte Dich mit Deinem Antrag bis zu unserer Hochzeit zu warten."

"Das kann ich nicht.Wer weiß wann ihr heiratet?Ausserdem was soll das bringen?"

"Du kennst den Brauch des Brautstraußwerfens?Die Göttin leitet dies und entscheidet über das nächste Brautpaar.Und zwei Wochen sind nicht die Ewigkeit!"

"Zwei Wochen?"  
"Zwei Wochen,wir heiraten an Litha!"

Er fing an zu strahlen.

"Na endlich!Gut dann warte ich."

Beruhigt lächelte ich ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor ich zu Ginny ging.Es war mittlerweile schon spät und ich hatte Hermine und ihr versprochen ihnen beim zurechtmachen zu helfen.

Schnell holte ich noch mein Kleid und sties dann zu ihnen.

"Oh Hermine Du siehts toll aus."

"Danke Lysia!" Es stimmte.Sie sah wundervoll aus in ihrem roten Abendkleid.Auch Ginny stand das lindgrün ihrer Robe sehr gut.

Ich half ihnen bei den Haaren und dem Make-up und zog mich dann selber um.

"Wow.Das ist schön!"lies Ginny verlauten,als sie mein Kleid sah.

Es war dasselbe,dass ich bei meinem Abschlussball trug.Ich musste es lediglich eine Größe grösser zaubern.Zwei Kinder hinterlassen ihre Spuren.

"Danke Ginny.Ich hab es damals zu meinem Abschlussball schon einmal getragen."erklärte ich und fragte mich ob es Severus auffallen würde.

"Ok,kommt,ich denke eure Begleiter warten bereits."

Zusammen schlüpften wir durch das Portraitloch und gingen runter in die Eingangshalle wo Ron und Sascha die Beiden bereits erwarteten.

Ich musste zugeben,dass sie ebenso toll aussahen wie James und Sirius damals.

Ich blieb einige Stufen vor ihnen stehen um die Szenerie beobachten zu können.

Einige Tränen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken und ich fragte mich,wer Seana in 17 Jahren zu ihrem Abschlussball führen würde.Doch ich war froh,dass dies in weiter Ferne lag und sie gerade sanft in Poppys Obhut schlummerte.

"Kommst Du mit Beth?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf auf die Frage meines Sohnes hin."Ich komm nach."

Ich wollte noch einen Moment meine Erinnerungen fröhnen ehe ich zu den anderen sties.

"Darf ich bitten?"hies es hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und nahm den mir galant angebotenen Arm von Sirius.

"Gerne!"

"Versprichst Du mir eins?"

"Was?"  
"Der erste Tanz gehört mir...wie damals!"  
Ich nickte und wir betraten die Halle.

Es war fast wie damals.Severus stand in einer Ecke,diesmal allerdings mit Remus und Arthur,die ebenfalls eingeladen waren und beobachtete mich.

Albus hielt seine altbekannte Rede und eröffnete dann Tanz und das Buffet.

Als die Musik begann zu spielen verbeugte sich Sirius leicht und ich schenkte ihm den ersten Tanz.

Ab und zu erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Severus,der sich nicht im geringsten irgendeine Gefühlsregung anmerken lies.

Als die Musik aufhörte führte mich Sirius zu Severus .

"Jetzt hast Du sie für Dich alleine.Pass ja auf sie auf!"

Dann verschwand mein Bruder und trollte sich zu Harry der sichtlich genervt war von dem Geturtel seiner Freunde.

"Oh meine Liebe,Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

"Danke Albus."

"Severus erlaubst Du mir diesen Tanz mit Deiner zukünftigen Frau?"

Ich sah ihm an,dass er am liebsten 'Nein' gesagt hätte aber gegen Albus hatte er keine Chance.

Für sein Alter war er ein verdammt guter Tänzer.

"Ich möchte Dir eine Stelle anbieten,Lysia!"  
"Bitte?"verdutzt schaute ich ihn an.

"Eigentlich war es Severus Idee und da ich Dich sehr gerne in mein Kollegium aufnehmen würde und ebenso auch meinen Zaubertrankmeister behalten will...nunja.Ich biete Dir die Stelle des VgddK-Lehrers an."

"Aber das ist doch die Stelle,die Severus immer wollte."

"Ja,aber es war seine Idee.So könnt ihr gemeinsam hier wohnen und seid zusammen."  
"Und was ist mit Seana?In drei Jahren gut aber jetzt schon...?"  
"Poppy würde sich mit Freuden um sie kümmern."  
"Ihr habt das alles schon geplant!"

Schelmisch grinste er mich an und nickte.

"Dann kann ich je nicht mehr nein sagen."  
"Nein!"

"Ich danke Dir,Albus!"

Er übergab mich wieder an Severus,der jetzt auch wieder fähig war mit mir zu reden.

"Hast Du sonst noch jemandem einen Tanz versprochen!"

"Nein!Hab ich nicht."Ich musste über seine funkelnden Augen lachen.

"Was ist so komisch?"

"Deine Eifersucht mein Lieber!Das kenn ich gar nicht von Dir!"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er fasste mich an die Taille und zog mich mit in den Tanz.

"Pah!--------Vergessen Sie es Miller!"raunzte er einen Schüler an,der wohl eine Wette verloren hatte und bei Severus Abklatschen sollte.

Total verschreckt zog sich dieser zurück.

Ich verschluckte mich fast vor lachen bis mich Severus böse ansah.

Gespielt ernsthaft positionierte ich mich wieder in seinen Armen.

"Was ist?"

"Ich liebe Dich Severus Snape!"lachte ich und flüsterte "...und es ist verdammt sexy wenn Du eifersüchtig bist!"

Eine selbstbewusst dankende Kopfbewegung folgte und als wir an der Tür vorbeitanzten riss er mich am Handgelenk aus der Halle.

"Hey!Was hast Du vor?"

Er drückte mich an die Wand und fing an mich innig zu küssen.

Eine Weile verbrachten wir dort bis unser Sohn seine Freundin auf uns aufmerksam machte.

"Sieh an Professor Snape kann leidenschaftlich sein!"

"Ohne diese Leidenschaft wärst Du nicht auf der Welt mein Sohn.Ich hoffe für Sie Miss Weasley,dass er einen Teil davon geerbt hat."entgegnete er und ging Richtung Halle.Ich folgte ihm,zwinkerte Ginny aber nocheinmal zu.

"Sag mal Severus-!" stoppte ich ihn bevor er hinein gehe wollte.

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

Ich lächelte ihn nur neckisch an und fuhr weiter fort.

"...du willst da doch nicht wieder rein oder?"  
"Was schlägst Du vor?"  
"Ich dachte wir nutzen den Abend um noch ein wenig deine Leidenschaft zu erforschen!Was meinst Du?"

Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Hattest Du heute morgen noch nicht genug?"

"Von Dir?Nie!Wir haben 16 Jahre aufzuholen mein Schatz."

Das überzeugte ihn und schlenderten erst noch ein Wenig im Mondschein und verschwanden später in seinen Räumen.


	37. Chapter 37

Von Sascha,Ginny,Hermine und Ron lies ich mir am nächsten Morgen alle Balldetails erzählen.

Wie Albus leicht angeheitert mit Minerva tanzte,Peeves Neville die Bowle über den Kopf schüttete und Harry mit Tonks tanzte,die mittendrin ihre Gestalt änderte.

"Tonks wird unsere Ausbilderin mit Remus zusammen."erklärte mir Hermine und ich war beruhigt,da sie so alle in guten Händen waren.

Harry,Ron,Hermine und Ginny hatte ich eingeladen die Ferien in meinem Haus zu verbringen,da es nun nicht mehr als Quartier gebraucht wurde.

Mit Albus und Severus hatte ich bereits besprochen,dass ich mit Seana meine Räume im Gryffindorturm behalten würde und Severus die Seine.Auch nach der Hochzeit,da die Kerkergewölbe für ein Baby doch auf Dauer zu kalt wären.

Mein Haus stellte ich Remus,Sirius und Arthur zur Verfügung.

Gerade letzterer war dankbar dafür,da er ungerne in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren wollte.

Die zwei Wochen bis Litha vergingen schnell.Schneller als ich je gedacht hätte.

"Au verdammt!"

"Lass es doch bevor Du den ganzen Hausstand vernichtest!"

"Sehr liebenswürdig Sirius.---Oh nein,alle Gäste sind schon da.-Hast Du Severus gesehen?"

"Nein,vielleicht hat er es sich anders überlegt!" mit einem diabolischen Lächeln zauberte er die Scherben der Vase zusammen,die ich eben zerbrochen hatte.

"Mach ja keine Witze mit mir!"

Ich war mehr als nervös.

Der Brauch besagte,dass ich Severus 11 Tage nicht sehen durfte,damit wir uns Beide auf die Zeremonie konzentrieren konnten,auf die Gefühle zueinander und und prüfen konnten ob wir diesen Schritt tun wollten.

Eigentlich zweifelte ich nicht an ihm aber alleine ihn so lange nicht zu sehen lies meine Beherrschung schwinden.

"Wir sind soweit,können wir?"fragte Hermine.

Ich nickte und Sirius begab sich auf seinen Platz und auch Hermine folgte ihm.

Wir hielten die Zeremonie im Garten ab,da das Wetter wundervoll war und ich es hier dem Gemäuer eines Tempels vorzog.

Ich hatte Albus gebeten die Zeremonie zu leiten.Er war uns beiden am vertrautesten und kannte die Bräuche.

"Ok,bereit?"fragte ich Ginny,die meine Trauzeugin war.

"Ja."

Dann folgte sie mir auf dem Weg zu Albus,wo uns Severus und Sascha,den Severus als seinen Trauzeugen gewählt hatte,erwarteten.

Albus begann.

"Meine lieben Freunde.Wir sind hier um Zeugen des Bundes zu werden,den Elisabeth und Severus im Namen der Göttin eingehen wollen.Sollte es Einwände gegen diesen Bund geben so sprecht jetzt!"

Für einen Moment dachte ich Sirius würde aufspringen und etwas sagen doch ich fixierte nurSeverus Augen und verlor mich darin.

"Dann sprecht nun eure Gelöbnisse."

"Ich ,Severus Snape, nehme Dich,Elisabeth Lupin, im Namen der Göttin zu meiner Frau.Ich weiß noch,wie Du damals wie eine Engel in mein Leben getreten bist und Du mich seit diesem Tag nicht mehr losgelassen hast.Ich erinnere mich an den Tag als ich mich in Dich verliebte und den an dem ich Dich unendlich verletzte.Doch Du hast mich nie aufgegeben auch wenn ich keinen Weg mehr sah.Ich versprach Dir einst meine Liebe auf Ewig und erneuere dies hier nocheinmal.Ich dachte man hätte Dich mir für immer genommen und ich danke dafür,dass man Dich mir neu geschenkt hat.Ich danke Dir für Deine Liebe,Freundschaft und Stärke!Ich werde Dich beschützen und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um Dich glücklich zu machen.Ich liebe Dich mein Engel."

Ich schluckte.Ich wusste wie er empfand auch wenn er dies nie so sagte aber das er fähig war,dies in solch wundervolle Worte zu fassen machten mich sprachlos.Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Severus,der meine beiden Hände hielt drückte sie etwas fester als wenn er seine Worte durch eine Geste bekräftigen wollte.

Ich atmete einemal tief durch und sprach dann mein Gelöbnis.

"Ich,Elisabeth Lupin,nehme Dich,Severus Snape,im Namen der Göttin zu meinem Mann.Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt und ich möchte keinen Tag missen.Ich musste lange und hart um Dich kämpfen bis Du meiner Liebe zu Dir gewiss warst um mich dann für sehr lange von Dir zu trennen.Jeden Tag sehnte ich mich mehr nach Dir und dankte allem als ich wieder bei Dir sein konnte.Alles was ich tat,tue und tuen werde wird für Dich sein.Ich werde immer an Deiner Seite stehen mit meiner Liebe und meiner Kraft.Dich nie mehr loslassen.Ich danke Dir für die Zeit,die wir hatten und haben werden und die zwei wundervollsten Geschenke die Du mir gemacht hast.Sascha und Seana.Ich liebe Dich Severus,mehr als ich sagen kann."

Ich hatte improvisiert,denn meine ursprünglichen Worte hatten sich aufgelöst.

"Damit habt ihr vor der Göttin eure gegenseitige Liebe gelobt und seid von nun an Mann und Frau."

Erleichtert lachten wir beide auf und hielten uns immernoch an den Händen.

"Severus,Du darfst sie küssen!" flüsterte Albus und auch unser Publikum wurde etwas ungeduldig.

"Ich weiß!"

Er zog mich an sich heran und küsste mich.Ginny,Hermine und Tonks warfen Blumen über uns was Severus nicht wirklich gefiel.

Alle gratulierten uns.

Sirius kam als letzter.

"Alles Gute,Schwesterchen!"

"Danke Sirius!"

"Hey Snape...pass mir gut auf sie auf.Sonst bekommst Du Ärger und da Du nun zur Familie gehörst...es tut mir leid was damals in der Schule war.Ich war dumm und jung!"er reichte Severus die Hand und dieser nahm sie mir zuliebe.Ich wusste,dass sie nie Freunde werden würden aber zunächst war das Kriegsbeil begraben.

"Beth?Du hattest mir etwas versprochen."

"Ich weiß mein Sohn.----Würdet ihr mir mal bitte einen Moment zuhören?Es ist bei uns ebenso Brauch den Brautstrauß zu werfen.Die Göttin entscheidet dann wer die nächste Braut wird.Würdet ihr euch bitte aufstellen,bevor wir zum feiern übergehen!"

Gesagt getan.

Die Mädchen stellten sich auf und ich warf meinen Strauss.

Ein leises brummeln ertönte und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich,dass Hermine sowie Ginny ,beide Teile des Strausses in der Hand hielten.

"Das ist ungewöhnlich.Der Strauss hat sich geteilt." bemerkte Albus.

Doch ich wendete mich fröhlich an Sascha.

"Nun gebe ich Dir meine Erlaubnis.Geh zu ihr."

"Wozu gibst Du ihm Deine Erlaubnis,mein Schatz?"

"Dazu."und deutet zu unserem Sohn,dem Ginny grad um den Hals fiel.

"Mr Weasley!"Arthur drehte sich zu unseren Kindern um.

"Mr Weasley ich möchte Sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten.Ich will sie heiraten.Natürlich erst,wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist."

"Ich..."  
"Bitte Papa sag ja."bettelte Ginny und Severus Blick verdunkelte sich etwas,da er ahnte,dass ich davon wusste.

"Ja,wenn ich meine Tochter jemandem anvertraue,dann Dir."Er gab Sascha die Hand und umarmte Ginny.

Neben mir bekam ich noch mit,wie Ron seinem Vater seine Verlobung mit Hermine beichtete und auch über diese neue Tochter freute sich Arthur.

"Dann können wir doch jetzt sicher zum feiern übergehen,oder?" warf ich ein und steckte mit Severus das Räucherwerk an,wie es zu Litha Brauch war.

Die anderen stürzten sich auf das Buffet und Severus wendete sich mir zu.

"Du wusstest davon,oder?"

"Ja,ich wusste,dass Sascha Ginny heiraten will.Aber auch,dass Du dagegen gewesen wärst.Ich wollte das die Beiden den Segen der Göttin haben und bat Sascha bis heute zu warten.Da selbst Du dich nicht gegen ihren Willen stellen würdest."

"Ich werde mich nie wieder gegen die Liebe stellen.Sie ist zu kostbar um mit ihr zu spielen oder sich gegen sie zu lehnen.Das hast Du mich gelehrt und so werde ich es halten."

Ich küsste ihn.

Endlich war er der Mann,der er immer sein sollte.Nicht mehr der,dem es verwehrt war Liebe und Zuneigung,Vertrauen und Geborgenheit zu empfinden.

Endlich hatte ich den Mann gefunden,den ich immer in ihm sah und den ich liebte.Dem ich Vertraute.Bei dem ich mich Geborgen fühlte.

Dem Vater meiner Kinder,der Mann an meiner Seite.

* * *

Oh Mann...jetzt heul ich doch...denn die ist vorerst das Ende.Leider...aber ich habe schon einige Ideen wie es weitergehen könnte. 

Ich dachte nicht,dass ich so schnell zum Ende kommen würde und es fällt mir schwer.Aber ich komm wieder.Versprochen.

Ich möchte die Hochzeitssequenz meiner Süßen Maggie widmen,ohne die ich sicher nie soweit gekommen wäre und die mich zu meinen neuen Ideen animiert hat.

Bitte schaut mal in ihr Profil (Severin1) und lest ihre Stories und vorallem reviewt ihr.Sie ist eine tolle Autorin und es ist schade,dass sie so wenig Aufmerksamkeit hat.In mir hat sie jedenfalls einen großen Fan.darius,mara und sev knuddel

Desweiteren möchte ich noch einige Leute grüßen,ohne die diese Geschichte nie geschrieben wurde ...meine Kleene...die Jutta,die doch noch meine Story gelesen hat,Mona,die einige Male Beta gelesen hat und Matze...und natürlich last but never least...Maggie und Jessie die mir oft mit ihren Reviews meinen Tag gerettet haben.Ich hab euch alle so lieb!

Danke für alles! Eure Dany


	38. Chapter 38

So...es geht weiter...allerdings nicht so schnell wie in den letzten Tagen.Dies ist der Anfang der Fortsetzung und so richtig weiter weiß ich noch nicht aber ich lass mir was einfallen.Ansonsten sind noch zwei FF's in der 'Mache' ;)...eine,die ich mit einer Freundin schreibe und eine eigene.

So meine Lieben...viel Spass beim lesen...und Maggie meine Süße...schlag Sev nicht zu doll...der Grund ist ein sich wiederholender Jahrestag und ein von ihm unterdrücktes Gefühl...ich sag nur 'dunkles mal' aber das erklär ich noch im nächsten chap ;)

* * *

4 Jahre später...

"Mama!"

"Seana-bitte...einen Moment" dann wand ich mich wieder meiner Klasse zu.

"Ich erwarte bis Dienstag ein Essay über die verbotenen Flüche.Die Stunde ist beendet...und Mr Miller auch von Ihnen erwarte ich die Hausaufgaben sonst werde ich mit ihrem Hauslehrer sprechen müssen."

Er nickte,allerdings wusste ich zu gut,dass ein Gespräch mit Severus folgen würde.

Die Schüler verliessen mein Klassenzimmer und ich wendete mich an meine Tochter.

"Seana,wie oft soll ich Dir noch sagen,dass Du icht einfach so in meinen Unterricht platzen sollst?Das machst Du bei Deinem Vater doch auch nicht."

Bedröppelt sah sie mich an und sie wusste genau,dass ich ihr nicht lange böse sein konnte.

"Tut mir leid,Mama."  
"Ist schon gut,Süße.Was ist denn los?" und nahm sie dabei in den Arm.

"Onkel Albus will dir reden!"

"Onkel Albus will mit mir reden."verbesserte ich sie und nahm sie an die Hand.

"Albus,Seana sagt Du wolltest mich---Sascha?Ginny?"

Ich fiel meinem Sohn und seiner Verlobten um den Hals.

"Schämt euch!Ihr habt euch viel zu lange nicht sehen lassen!"

Schuldbewusst sahen mich die Beiden an.

Dann stiessen auch noch Sirius,Remus,Harry,sowie Tonks,Ron und Hermine zu uns.Letztere verfrachtete ich auf einen Stuhl,denn sie sollte bald ihre Babys bekommen und war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen.

"Wie geht's euch Süße?"

"Ganz gut aber ich bin froh,wenn die Beiden endlich da sind.Ron ist ein Nervenbündel und ich mag auch nicht mehr.Ich komm ja kaum noch alleine die Treppe rauf."

"Das kenn ich Hermine.Das ist selbst mit einem Baby schon schwer und Du bekommst Zwillinge."

Ich strich ihr über den Rücken und lies meinen Blick dann durch die Runde schweifen.Was Albus wohl von uns allen wollte?Ich hoffte er hatte gute Nachrichten,allerdings lies diese Massenansammlung nichts Gutes verheissen.

"Albus was ist los?"

"Einen Moment noch,Severus müsste gleich...ach da bist Du mein Lieber!"

"Paaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaa!" rief Seana und flog ihrem Vater in die Arme,so das er keine andere Chance hatte als sie aufzufangen.

"Wo warst Du Papa?"

"Später." ein Mann wollte sie runtersetzen aber Seana klammerte sich noch fester an ihn,so dass er sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß hinsetzte.

Viel zu selten waren unsere gemeinsamen Momente.

Die Zeit nach unserer Hochzeit war wundervoll doch ich sollte leider viel zu früh erfahren,wie sehr der Mann,den ich liebe doch ein Snape ist.

Kaum gab es mal Probleme zog er sich zurück und lies niemanden an sich ran.Manchmal verzweifelte ich doch liebe ich ihn zu sehr um ihn kampflos gehen zu lassen.Schliesslich war ich dies seit unserer ersten Begegnung gewohnt.

"Papaaaaaaaa?Hast Du zeit für uns?"

"Gleich hat Dein Papa für Dich Zeit Seana.-Schön,dass ihr alle gekommen seit meine Lieben...gut...ich will nicht drum rum reden...Voldemort ist zurück."

"WAS?Wie?"

"Harry hat ihn doch..."  
"Horcruxe,Severus.Seelenteilung.Damit habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet.Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen den Orden zusammenrufen,damit wir beraten können wie wir weiter vorgehen.Severus,halte Deine Augen und Ohren offen,vielleicht bekommst Du etwas durch Deine Schüler heraus,Hermine,Du wirst bitte hier im Schloss bleiben.Ron und Du stellen eine zu große Gefahr da.Was könnte Tom mehr dienen als die besten Freunde seines Erzfeindes.Ich ruf euch alle zur Vorsicht auf.Wir müssen nun noch viel mehr zusammenhalten."

Nicken aller bestätigte ihm,dass wir verstanden und liessen ihn in seinem Büro alleine.

Severus versuchte unten in der Halle angekommen immernoch seine Tochter loszuwerden.

"Sie hat definitiv Deine Hartnäckigkeit geerbt,Lysia." bemerkte Remus,der sich mit Harry und Sirius zusammen verabschiedete.

"Ja leider...wer weiß ob ihr das mal nicht irgendwann schadete." flüsterte ich zu mir selbst und beobachtet wie Severus mir Seana sprach.

"Hey Beth...kapselt er sich wieder so ab?"

"Wie immer.Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist.Im einen Moment ist alle in Ordnung und im nächsten komm ich nicht mehr an ihn ran.Dabei hatte ich die Hoffnung es hätte sich alles geändert."

Ginny und Sascha schauten verlegen drein und wussten nicht recht was zu antworten.

"Ihr bleibt doch noch ein bischen oder?"

"Bis morgen...ich muss arbeiten und Ginny hat eine Prüfung."  
Ich nickte...jedenfalls hatte ich sie für ein paar Stunden mal wieder in meiner Nähe.

"Seana-hast Du deinen Bruder eigentlich schon begrüßt?"

Mit einem Dackelblick schaute sie mich von unten an und schüttelte den Kopf."Vergesst!-Wegen Papa."

"Ist schon gut meine liebste kleine Schwester!"

Strahlend lies sie sich von Sascha durch die Luft wirbeln und noch ehe Severus die Flucht antreten konnte fing ich ihn ab.

"Willst Du nicht wenigstens heute Abend mit uns essen?Seana vermisst Dich und ich weiß auch schon fast nicht mehr wie Du aussiehst."  
"Ich hab zu tun!"  
"Verdammt Severus Snape!Du hast noch eine Familie und die geht ausnahmsweise mal vor Deine verdammte Selbstbemitleidung und Deine Selbstbestrafung wozu auch immer das jetzt sein sollte."

"Ich glaube nicht,dass dies hier hin gehört."zischte er,drehte sich um und verschwand.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und Sascha nickte mir zu,dass er sich Seana annahm und ich folgte meinem Mann in die Kerker.

Als hätte er dies geahnt stand seine Tür offen,die ich mit aller Kraft zuschlug.

"Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein mich so stehen zu lassen?Wenn es Dir schon nicht um mich geht den wenigstens mal an Deine Tochter.Sie braucht Dich nämlich!...und ich auch!"

"Ich bin kein Familienvater...ich ...ich kann das nicht."  
"Das fällt Dir früh ein.Drei Jahre hast Du das ja ganz gut durchgehalten.Und wie stellst Du dir das Ganze jetzt vor?"

"Wir trennen uns."  
"BITTE?Das glaubst Du doch nicht im Ernst,dass ich da mitspiele!-Vergiss es!"

Er hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und wir funkelten uns an.

Es klopfte aber keiner von uns reagierte.

"Severus-Oh entschuldigt..ich wollte nicht..."

Ich drehte mich um und verlies den Raum.

"Vielleicht kannst Du deinem Paten seinen Kopf zurechtrücken."

Draco schaute mir entsetzt nach doch das war mir egal...

"Mama...wo ist Papa?" fiel mir meine Tochter in die Arme.

"Das weiß der Geier."

"Was?"

"Nichts mein Schatz,Dein Papa hat grad wirklich viel zu tun.Onkel Draco ist bei ihm."

Sie nickte.

"Kann ich trotzdem zu Papa...ich hab das für ihn."

"Ich glaub das ist heute keine gute Idee."

"Hat Papa uns nicht mehr lieb?"

Diese Frage zerriss mir das Herz.Bei Merlin und ich wusste noch nichteinmal die Antwort.

"Doch Sean,dein Papa wird immer lieb haben."

Ein kleines lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und zauberten ihre Tränen weg.

Die meinen schluckte ich runter und versuchte sie mir nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Sag mal Süße,willst Du mit mir fliegen gehen?" schlug Ginny vor und ich nickte.

"Au ja!"  
Sascha blieb bei mir und wir redeten über die letzten Wochen und Monate,über Voldemort und dem Plan meines Sohnes Ginny so bald wie möglich zu heiraten.


End file.
